CEO and IT Girl
by OLRtvaddict
Summary: Loosely based on the show...Olicity! Oliver Queen has the perfect life. He is one of the youngest CEOs of a fortune 500 company; he has what seems like the perfect girlfriend in Laurel Lance; just the perfect life in general. Then one day he crosses paths with a smart techy blonde, and neither of their lives are the same.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Oliver Queen was sitting at his desk, his day had been filled with meeting after meeting, and it was only noon. Being the CEO of a company was stressful, but he enjoyed it. He remembered when his mother appointed him as CEO when he was just 23. She felt that it was time for him to grow up and do something with his life. Forcing him into it was the best thing she could have done because otherwise, who knows where he would be now. At just 26, he had taken the company great places. Queen Consolidated was in the top 10 of Fortune 500 companies. He was proud of himself.

"You ready to eat," he heard a voice at the door ask.

It was his girlfriend Laurel Lance; she was the owner a clothing boutique. They had been dating a little almost two years now. They had grown up together and everyone pushed them to be together. Even though he had never looked at her that way when they were younger, she was a beautiful woman. She tried her best to be the perfect girlfriend and he appreciated that. There was an empty void that he felt sometimes though, and he didn't quite know what it was.

"Yeah, I'm ready and starving," he said as he got up and kissed her on the cheek. She was joining him to eat lunch in his office. "How was your morning she asked. "It was fine, busy but fine," he replied with a smile. "We will have to eat quick today, I have to meet some around one," he said. Oliver was very quiet during lunch, his mind was just wandering a lot. "Why are you so quiet," Laurel asked. "Oh nothing, just thinking about work stuff," he replied lying. "One of the things he had been thinking about was them and the status of their relationship. He was happy, but sometimes he got this feeling like he needed more. He didn't quite understand what was going on with him...or them.

Felicity Smoak had been in Starling City for no more than a week. She was still getting familiar with the new city. Today was her fist day at her new job. She was excited about her new job as the head of Queen Consolidated revamped IT department. This was her first job where she actually had a title. "Chief Technology Officer" had a nice ring to it. At just 25 years old, that was a great accomplishment. Her new office was huge and she even had a beautiful view. Through her window you could look out and see the beautiful sky and streets of Starling City. She couldn't wait to decorate it. She had worked hard to get where she was and working for a major company like QC was more than she could've imagined.

She was scheduled to meet the CEO at 1:30. She hadn't met him when she interviewed for the position because he had been out of town, so she really hoped he was happy with the choice his colleagues made. She was dressed in a white and black color block sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knees. She accessorized with black teardrop earrings, a diamond bracelet, and black heels. Her hair was straightened, so it fell past her shoulders, and she opted to wear her contacts instead of glasses and she kept her makeup to natural tones.

"Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen will see you know," she heard an older lady say. Ok Felicity push all your nerves aside and go in there and be the fierce, intelligent girl you know you can be. "Thank you," she softly said to the receptionist as she walked into his office. She was taken back at how much more attractive he was in person. He had the most piercing eyes, that made it seem like he could see straight through her to her soul. He was dressed in a tailored gray suit that fit him perfectly. "Hi Ms. Smoak, it's a pleasure to meet you, please have a seat," he said as he shook her hand and then pulled a chair out for her. "Thank you," she replied. "Let me first say welcome to QC, it's a pleasure to have you here, and I'm looking forward to working with you." She smiled, "thank you so much Mr. Queen, I'm very fortunate to be here, and I can't wait to get started." "Please call me Oliver, Mr. Queen sounds so old and boring. I hope you've enjoyed your first day so far," he said. "I really have, everyone has been so nice and accommodating," she replied. "If you need anything Ms. Smoak, don't hesitate to call." She nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, and you may call me Felicity, don't want to sound old and boring." Oliver laughed, "Ok, I will definitely remember that. Well let me walk you back to your office Felicity."

Oliver got back to his office and thought about Felicity. Tech pekoe usually don't look the way she looked. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her long tan legs in those heels and the dress she had on fit her just right. Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart. Her resume was beyond impressive...beauty and brains, such a great combination. She also had a sense of humor. He enjoyed the little conversation they had on the way back to her office. He shook his head to try to get himself together. She was off limits. He had a girlfriend and she was a coworker so he needed to get it together quick.

* * *

Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity walked back into her place around 6:30. She kicked off her shoes at the door. Heels never bothered her feet, but she did a lot of walking today so they were tired. Between getting acquainted with everybody and learning her way around the building, she was worn out. She walked to the kitchen and got some leftover pizza out. She was definitely not in the mood to cook anything. She was glad her first day went well, everyone was welcoming and nice. She was glad to see that from their brief conversation, Oliver Queen was not a stuck up rich kid, but was actually very nice and charming. He wasn't too bad to look at either. Felicity quickly got those thoughts out of her head, Oliver was her boss, and that was it.

She looked at her phone and saw the missed calls and texts she had from people who wanted to know how her first day went...she would call them back once she got settled for the night.

Felicity was woken up by the sound of her phone vibrating on her nightstand. She must have fallen asleep after she showered and laid down to watch tv. She had 5 missed calls from her boyfriend Josh. He was still back in their hometown Vegas. They were going to give the long distance relationship thing a try. She wasn't quite sure how it would work out though. She forgot she told him that she would call as soon as she left work. She would have to call him soon before he panicked. "Hey Josh," she said when he picked up. "Sorry about not calling until now, I fell asleep when I got home." Felicity filled Josh in on her first day. "So how did meeting the rich kid for the first time go," he asked. "It went good, he's actually very nice," she replied. "That's good, I hope you are adjusting well, even though I'm still not happy with you moving," he said. Felicity knew what was coming next. Josh wasn't too thrilled about her taking this job. They had only been dating seven months and he was already throwing hints about marriage and moving in together. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, it was just that she wasn't ready for all of that yet. She wasn't even sure exactly how she really felt. One of the reasons she took the job was because it would put some space between them that he wasn't willing to give her if she stayed in Vegas. "We can still see each other Josh, it will all work out," she said. Felicity ended the conversation and channel surfed.

Oliver got home around ten o'clock. He left work around five, but had to stop by Laurel's shop to help her with some rearranging. Tired wasn't even the word to describe how he felt right now. He stretched out on the couch and didn't want to get up. "Long day at the office," he heard his mother say. "No work was fine, I had to go help Laurel with some stuff so that's why I'm just getting here. "Oh ok, well go get some rest. You know that big meeting to discuss the new things going on at the company is tomorrow," Moira said. "Oh damn, I forgot. I need to go look over some stuff," Oliver said as he grabbed his briefcase and went upstairs. Moira and Oliver had been talking about this meeting for almost a week, and she knows Laurel knew about it because she was around when they discussed it. Moira hated how sometimes Sara always thought of herself first, and she knows Oliver would never call her out about it. Laurel was a nice girl, but she was sometimes selfish.

Oliver got to work the next morning around nine. The meeting was scheduled for 10:30. He was trying to catch the elevator before the door closed, and just when he got there, the doors started shutting. "Shit," he thought, "I'll never get to my office early enough to look over notes." He was about to go run up the stairs when he heard, "Need a ride?" He turned back around and it was Felicity holding the doors open. "Yes, you're a life saver," he said. "I saw you struggling a little bit there so I thought I'd help you out," she said and smiled. "I appreciate it, gotta get ready for this meeting...you will be there too right," he asked. "Yeah I will, 10:30 sharp." Oliver looked over at Felicity and smiled. He knows he was crazy for thinking this, but talking to her felt so natural, and easy. It helped that she was nice to look at too, so maybe it was just lust he was feeling. She had on a navy and red pinstripe dress. It hugged her hips, and was narrow at the bottom, so he assumed it was a body con dress. He had heard Sara mention those at her shop plenty of times. She had on navy heels that complimented her long legs, and her hair was curly instead of straight like she had it yesterday. She looked beautiful. He was pretty sure he was staring at her at this point and hoped she didn't notice. "Your first QC meeting, hopefully nothing crazy happens," he said. "Oh God, should I be scared," she said and looked worried. Oliver laughed, "No don't worry, I'll shield you if anybody starts throwing things," She smiled, "My own personal knight in shining armor, thank you so much." They both laughed until the elevator stopped. "Well this is my stop," she said. "I'll see you in a little while." He watched her walk away until the doors closed. Get it together Queen, he thought to himself.

Felicity made it to the meeting room at 9:45. She made she had her notes, in case they asked any questions about the IT department. Oliver joined her in the room not too long after. "We meet again," he said as he sat at the head of the table. "Yeah I'm ready for the showdown," she replied. Soon after the room was filled with people. The meeting lasted for an hour and thirty minutes. They mapped out the new plans for the company, and Felicity pitched her ideas for the IT department. Felicity was getting her things together to leave when Oliver came over and grabbed her arm, "Hey I want you to meet my mother," he said. "Mom, this is Felicity Smoak, she's running IT now." Moira shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, Oliver raved about your resume. Welcome aboard." Felicity was sure she had the biggest grin on her face, "Thank you so much Mrs. Queen, that means a lot to me." Moira smiled, "It's always a welcome site to have intelligent and beautiful women on the team. Well let me go, I have some more stuff to finish up. It was nice meeting you Ms. Smoak," Moira said and left. "Let me walk you back to your office Felicity," Oliver said and grabbed her stuff. "Oh you don't have to I can manage," she said. "No I insist, I'm a gentleman, it's what I do," he said and smiled. As they walked back to her office, they ran into the head of security, John Diggle. "Hey, I want you to meet someone. This is Felicity Smoak, our Chief Technology Officer. "This is John Diggle, he's the head of security." Diggle shook Felicity's hand, "Pleasure to meet you," he said. "John if my bossy girlfriend Laurel calls, tell her I'll be out if the office for a little while. I have some things I need to do around here." Diggle said ok and left. They finally made it to Felicity's office, "So how was your first QC meeting experience," he asked her. "It wasn't bad at all, I actually think it went well. I didn't need your protection after all." They both laughed and Felicity noticed that Oliver's gaze lingered on her longer than usual. He had been doing that since their encounter in the elevator this morning. "Would you care to join me for lunch? That's if you don't already have plans," he asked. "Ummm sure, that would be great. I didn't have anything planned," she said. For some reason Felicity felt like a schoolgirl getting asked out on a date. She was sure that this was nothing more than a friendly coworker lunch. Even though she felt like he might have been flirting, he had a girlfriend anyway, so she might have been reading into things too hard. "Great I'll meet you in 15 minutes, is that good?" "Yeah that's fine," she said. "Ok, see you in a little bit," he said and left.

Oliver and Felicty walked to a little café down the street called Lily's. it was one of his favorite spots to eat. When they were seated Felicity's phone started ringing. "Sorry, let me take this right quick…Hey Josh, yeah I'm fine. I'm out to lunch so can I call you when I leave work? Ok, talk to you later." Felicity ended the call and slightly smiled, "Sorry about that, just my boyfriend calling for the third time today." _Boyfriend_, Oliver repeated the word in his head. Of course someone as beautiful as her wouldn't be single. He had a girlfriend anyway, so why did he feel this strong sense of jealously when she mentioned that. "Oh, I know all about the relationship drama," he said. "Glad I'm not alone then," she replied. There was an awkward moment of silence that followed; thankfully, it was interrupted by the waiter coming to take their order. "So your mother was very nice," Felicity said. "Yeah, she's great, I'm glad she liked you, and she really enjoyed your ideas. So Felicity, tell me more about yourself," Oliver said. He wanted to know more about the girl who had caught his attention so quickly. "Well there's not that much to know. I'm from Vegas, I graduated from MIT, and I love technology," she said. "Felicity I got all of that from your resume, I want to know more about you, the person behind the computers," he said. "Oh," she replied. She wondered why he was so interested. "Well just ask me questions, and I'll answer them for you." They ate and talked for almost two hours. They both shared personal details about themselves with each other, and had an overall good time.

"I can't believe your favorite movie is The Godfather," Oliver said as they entered QC. "Yes it is, I told you I think I was a mobster in my former life," she said. "No offense, but you don't look like the typical girl who would like that movie. Not someone as beautiful and girly as you."

Did he just call me beautiful, Felicity thought to herself.

Oliver get it together, you are crushing way too hard right now, you're going to scare her off.

"Well thanks for that compliment, but it is my favorite," she said. Oliver was getting ready to say something else when he saw Laurel walking towards him. "Oliver, I thought you were going to be out all day," she said. Felicity felt uncomfortable, there she was having lustful thoughts about Oliver and his girlfriend was right there. "I'm getting ready to leave back out Laurel, I just had to bring back our new employee from lunch. Felicity this is Laurel, Laurel meet Felicity, she in charge of IT now," he said. "Well nice to meet you, but Oliver I need to discuss something with you." Well that was kind of rude Felicity thought to herself. "Oliver, thanks for lunch, I'll leave you two alone. Nice meeting you Laurel." Oliver watched Felicity as she walked off. Whatever Laurel was talking to him about was not registering. His mind was on Felicity and how he enjoyed their lunch. It was refreshing to be with someone who could make him laugh, and think of things in ways he would never have imagined. He was infatuated with her, and he had only known her two days.

* * *

Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

A long chapter for you, enjoy!

* * *

About four months passed, and Oliver and Felicity only grew closer. They ate lunch together at least twice a week, and talked regularly. Oliver knew he was catching feelings for Felicity, even though he was with Laurel. Felicity also had a boyfriend, so it was wrong on all levels. He tried to keep his feeling strictly friendly, but he was having a hard time doing that.

He heard a knock on his door, and it was Diggle. "Hey come on in," he said. "Hey man, I need to ask you something," he said and sat down. "So I see that you've been spending a lot of time with Felicity, anything going on there." Oliver laughed. If anyone could see right through him it was Diggle. Oliver could always talk to him if he needed to. "Close the door I need to talk to you about that," Oliver said. "Ok I can admit to having feelings for her, but I don't know what to do. It's not like Laurel is a horrible girlfriend, I mean she's a great girl, but every since I met Felicity, we have this connection that I can't explain and I feel myself drifting away from Laurel." Diggle was standing with his arms folded across his chest just listening. He knew Oliver liked Felicity, anyone who saw them together could tell, especially cause Oliver was the worst at hiding his emotions. "Is Felicity single," Diggle asked. "No she has a boyfriend, but it's a long distance relationship," Oliver said. "Oh so that makes it even more complicated. Well it's obvious she likes you too or she wouldn't spend so much time with you," Diggle said. "Yeah...so what to do?" Oliver asked. He knew Diggle wouldn't tell him exactly what to do, but he world at least give good advice. "I think Felicity is a great girl, from our previous conversations and I would be lying if I said I thought you and Laurel were a match made in heaven. Only thing to tell you is to weigh your pros and cons, do you want to date someone you work with, or stick with the easy choice. It's up to you." Oliver slumped back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. This was going to be hard. "I'll leave you to your thoughts, I gotta get home to Lyla," Diggle said.

Felicity was walking out of the elevator headed to her car when she ran into Laurel. She must have been on her way to meet Oliver. "Oh hey, Felicity right," Laurel asked. Felicity nodded. "Nice seeing you again." Awkward silence followed. "Well let me go meet Oliver before he starts calling me, I hope you enjoy working here, and nice meeting you. See you around." And just like that Laurel was off in a hurry again. Felicity didn't quite know how she felt about Laurel yet. Of course she had just met her, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealousy because she was Oliver's girl, but it wasn't like she was exactly single anyway. Felicity shook her mind off Oliver and focused on finding a dress for the QC Gala tomorrow night...something she should've been done. Hopefully it wouldn't take all night.

Oliver was in his office when Laurel came in. She noticed that he looked stressed. "Everything ok," she asked. "Yeah I'm good, just a busy day," he said with a forced smile and kissed her. "Well I have some bad news to add on to your day," she said. "I can't come to the gala with you tomorrow." "What why not," he asked. "I have to go out of town for a week, and I have to leave tonight. It's a meeting with the people who want to open one of my boutiques in New York," she said. "Oh ok, well that's a good excuse. I hope everything goes well," he said. "Me too, come on let's go, my plane leaves at nine."

Felicity must have went to at least 10 shops before she found everything she was looking for...her dress, shoes, makeup and accessories. She was exhausted to say the least. Her couch felt like heaven when she passed out on it after she got home. She decided to call Josh. They hadn't really had a chance to talk as much. She could tell she was slowly drifting away from him. While she was talking to Josh, she heard a text come in. _Are you still coming to the gala tomorrow night_? It was from Oliver. _Yes I am, you're coming too right?_ She texted back. _Yeah I am, can't wait to see you. Talk to you later_. She felt a smile creep across her face. How could someone who wasn't hers have that effect on her."Felicity!" She heard Josh tell her name through the phone. She snapped back to reality. "Sorry about that I zoned out," she said. "Yeah you've been doing that a lot lately. I'll let you get off the phone now." She could tell he was annoyed. Part of her wanted to end things with him, but another part of her felt guilty for not really giving him a chance. Then with Oliver added into the mix, only led to more confusion.

Night of the Gala...

The QC Gala was a yearly event that benefited all local charities in Starling City. People from all over came out to support...all of the important people in town would be there. They held an auction, art buying, and everything rich people could think of was available. Oliver arrived with his mother at 7:30. She was his date for the night since Sara couldn't make it. Oliver was dressed in a black and white tuxedo. His slacks were black and his coat was white with the collar and pockets trimmed in black. His white shirt was adorned with a black bow tie. Moira was wearing a white one shoulder dress, that flowed down to the floor. It was so long that you couldn't see her feet, but not too long that she would trip over it. Her hair was styled in an elegant bun. "Mom you're the most beautiful woman in here," he said and kissed her on the chick. "Thank you son, I would say the same about you, but I think the best dressed male award might go to John tonight," she said as she nodded towards Diggle who was walking over. "Mrs. Queen you look elegant and beautiful as always," he said and hugged her. "Thanks John, I was just telling Oliver that you're the best dressed male here. Diggle was wearing an all black tuxedo...black slacks, shirt, coat and bow tie. "You trying to upstage me Diggle," Oliver asked. "Well I didn't have to try very hard," Diggle said and laughed. They talked for a few minutes and then Moira left to go mingle with the guests. "Where's Laurel," Diggle asked. "Oh, she's out of town for a week, had to go to New York. So it's just me. Where's Lyla?" Diggle searched and found Lyla in the crowd, "right over there," he said and pointed to her. "She's over there," he said. Oliver and Diggle went to get a drink and talked for awhile. They were having a conversation, when Diggle noticed that Oliver wasn't paying any attention to him. "Oliver, Oliver!" Diggle kept repeating. When he looked up he saw what had Oliver memorized.

Felicity walked in and Oliver was immediately speechless. Felicity had on a strapless, black long chiffon dress. The back of her dress was low cut. She decided to go with the sexy but classic look. Her hair was loosely curled and fell past her shoulders, and she complimented the dress with diamond accessories and black heels. She kept her makeup simple and added red lipstick for a splash of color. Judging by everyone else there, she choose the right style. The dress hugged just the curves and she looked gorgeous. Oliver couldn't help but stare as she mingled with the crowd of people. "Oliver you're drooling," Diggle said and elbowed him. "Huh? Oh what were you saying," Oliver asked as he snapped out of his trance. Diggle laughed, "Nothing man, I'll catch you later. You can finish drooling." Diggle left to go sit with Lyla. Oliver finally stooped staring and walked towards Felicity and turned on his Oliver Queen charm. "Excuse me miss, but I must say that you look beyond beautiful tonight," he said. Felicity turned around and hugged Oliver, "Why thank you Mr. Queen, you look quite handsome tonight," she said. Oliver breathed in, she smelled heavenly. Felicity felt him prolong the hug, and his hands landed right above her butt and his lips brushed against her cheeks. "Where's Laurel," she asked. Great job Felicity bring up the girlfriend right now. "She had to go out of town," he said. "Oh," she simply stated. "I bet Josh would love to see you in this dress right now," Oliver said. Felicity let out a half laugh, "maybe, at least you get to see it." Why did I just say that she thought. That sounded way too forward.

"May I get you a drink," he asked. He walked with her to the bar with his hand on her back the entire way. He ordered them both a glass of wine. "This is really nice, everything looks so extravagant and elegant," Felicity said to Oliver. "Yeah my mother puts a lot of effort into this gala. It means a lot to her," he said. "I think it's great, and I love how you support her," she said. "I wouldn't have it any other way, she's done a lot for me. Oh here she comes now. Moira had been watching Oliver and Felicity talked. She noticed how he looked at her, and watched her every move. He was falling for Felicity Smoak. "Hello Ms. Smoak, you look beautiful," she said as she hugged her. "Definitely not as beautiful as you though," Felicity said. Moira looked at Oliver, "Oliver wouldn't you agree that Felicity is the most beautiful women here tonight. "I would have to agree, I thought it was you Mother until Felicity walked in and stole the show." Oliver eyes never left Felicity. "Stop, you all are making me blush," she said. "Well I just wanted to come speak, let me go finish my hosting duties," Moira said as she left. Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand, "let's go grab a seat by Diggle and Lyla, it's almost time for the food." They sat and ate and talked with Lyla and Diggle, and talked about everything under the sun. People began to get up and dance. Lyla and Diggle were taking a turn on the dance floor. "Felicity would you like to dance," he asked. "I would love to," she replied. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and held on tight. Felicity felt butterflies in her stomach, Oliver had his hands on the small of her back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Being in his arms like this felt so right, even though it was wrong. They we'd both with other people. For now she would just enjoy the moment. "I'm really glad you came tonight, he whispered in her ear with each word his lips brushed against her cheek. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. "I wouldn't want to be any other place," she replied and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

The gala finally ended at midnight, and everyone was starting to leave. Felicity said her goodbyes and said she was getting ready to leave. "Let me walk you to your car," Oliver said and wrapped his coat around Felicity's shoulders. He grabbed her hand and led her outside. When they got to her car, she rested her back against her car. "Thanks for being a perfect gentleman tonight Oliver. I had a really nice time," she said. "I did too Felicity," he replied while staring at her. The wind blew and some of her curls landed in her face. He lightly brushed the hair out of her face, and gently caressed her cheek while staring in her eyes. "Oliver," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. He pulled her face toward him, leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He felt her pull him closer, so he deepened the kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue, and she opened inviting him in. He kissed down her neck and up to her lips again. Oliver had wanted this moment for such a long time, Felicity felt perfect. Felicity knew that they should stop before somebody saw them, but her body was not listening to her brain. Finally she gathered enough strength to pull away. "Oliver wait, we can't do this here. This is wrong." she said and laid her head on his chest. Oliver threw his head back and sighed. He knew she was right. They were both in relationships, and they couldn't just make out in front of people. "You're right, I'm sorry," he said. "There's no need to apologize," she said and wiped some of her lipstick off his lips. "We both just got carried away." She took his jacket off and gave it to him. He opened the car door for her and she got in, "Goodnight Oliver," she said. "Good Ms. Smoak," he replied and closed her door. Oliver stood there and watched her drive off. Felicity Smoak had just stirred up so many emotions in him. He wanted her in his arms again, and to feel the softness of her lips. He tried to get her out of his mind while he went inside to see if they needed help with anything. He walked pass Diggle and Lyla, "Hey Queen," he heard Diggle call out. "Yeah," he asked. "You have lipstick on your collar," Diggle replied and walked off laughing.

* * *

Comment please!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the positive comments! I love them!...The inspiration for part of this chapter was the song Fatal Distraction by Mario...you all should check it out.

* * *

"Oliver, are you alright," he heard Moira ask. Oliver was sitting at the bar. He was trying to get his thoughts together. He couldn't get her out of his head. Felicity Smoak walked into his life and completely took over his mind. She was even in his dreams. A small part of him felt guilty because of Sara, but he was so confused. How would it look if he started dating the newest member of his company? "Yeah I'm fine Mom," he said. "You ready to go?" Moira could tell a lot was on Oliver's mind, and she was sure it had to do with Felicity. "I'm going to get the driver to take me home. You take the car and go clear your head," she said. "Take all the time you need." He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek, "Ok, I'll see you later." He got in the car and left.

Felicity got home and dropped down on the couch. What are you doing girl, she thought to herself as she ran her hands through her hair. She was attracted to someone else's boyfriend…it was more than an attraction though, she was falling for him. She never imagined she would be in a situation like this. This was something she thought only happened in the movies are shows. But here she was in a relationship, but wanting to be with someone else. The sound of her phone vibrating broke her train of thought. _How was the gala? Call me when you get home._ It was Josh. She picked the phone up and just stared at it, then sat it back on the table. She would have to deal with that later. She got up to go to her room to change, when she heard a knock on her door.

When she opened the door, Oliver stood there. "Hey," he said. "I needed to see you." Felicity stepped to the side so he could walk in. After she closed the door, she felt Oliver grab her and push her against the door. His lips crashed against hers hard. She didn't try to fight him. His tongue asked for entrance and she let him in without hesitation. He grabbed her butt and lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Oliver's hands made his way up her dress, as he caressed her legs and thighs. Her dress was now wrapped around her waist. His touch sent chills through her body. He ran his hands through her curls and gently grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck and breasts even more. He placed a trial of kisses mixed with bites from her lips to her ear, and down her neck. Felicity closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. This was wrong, but it felt so right. "Oliver wait," she said as she grabbed the collar of his coat. "Felicity," he breathed into her neck. He looked in her eyes and said, "I wish I could say what I'm feeling here is wrong, but I can't. I have visions of making love to you all in my head. My mind is literally stuck on you. Please tell me you've been thinking of me the same way I've been thinking of you," he asked. Felicity gazed into Oliver's deep blue eyes, it was as if he looking right through her. She couldn't find the words to say that she felt the same way about him; her brain was just not cooperating. How could something so wrong feel so right? She unbuttoned his coat and pulled it off him, and threw it on the floor. He leaned in and kissed her again, as his hands searched for her dress zipper. He found it and unzipped her, while his lips never left hers. He let her legs down so the dress would fall off of her. He looked at her in her black lace panty and bra set, "Too many clothes," he growled. Felicity snatched opened his shirt with so much force that he knew some buttons had popped off. When his chest was exposed she ran her hands over his pecs and lustfully gazed in his eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She pointed to her bedroom, and he carried her to the room. Both of their phones were in the living room vibrating with calls from Sara and Josh.

Oliver laid Felicity on the bed, she quickly sat up to unbutton his pants. She pushed his pants down and slightly stroked him and a low moan escaped his lips. She laughed at him. "Oh is that funny to you," he asked. He pushed her back on the bed, undid her bra and held her arms over her head. He kissed her from her lips and kissed every inch of her body until his lips met her panties. He grabbed them with his teeth and slowly slid them off. He looked at her, she was so beautiful. Her eyes were filled with lust and she bit her bottom lip. That sent waves through his body. "Oliver stop teasing me," she said in a voice that sounded like a plea. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him towards her. He leaned in to kiss her and slowly entered her. She arched her back letting him know that she wanted more. "Deeper," she whispered. He granted her wish as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. They found a perfect rhythm as their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces.

The sun peeped through Felicity's curtains and woke her up. She looked at her clock, and it was after nine. Oliver's arm was draped across her and he was softly snoring. She slid from under his arm, and went to the restroom. She looked in the mirror; her hair was all over the place. Part of her really couldn't believe that they actually had sex…that she had sex with someone else's boyfriend. She knew she should feel guilty, but she didn't…she had enjoyed every minute of it. The bigger question was how would they act around each other now. Would they go back to the way they were or would they be awkward. She showered and once she came back out Oliver was woke. "Morning," he looked up and said. "Good morning, let me get you some towels, and I have a spare toothbrush," she said. "Thanks," he said when she returned with them. Then he disappeared into the bathroom. She went to the living room and found her cell phone. She knew she would be greeted with missed calls and texts from Josh. She called him, "Hey," she said when he picked up. "Why am I just hearing from you," he asked. "Sorry, it was a long night," she said as she looked over at her dress in a ball by the door, along with his coat. "Felicity what's going on with you," he asked. "Nothing," she said. That was such a lie, but what could she say to him? She couldn't say anything, especially not over the phone. "I know I'm not just imagining stuff, something's changed," he said. Felicity sighed, "Josh, I'll talk to you later, I have to go run some errands." By the time she hung up from Josh, Oliver had emerged from the room. He walked over and picked up her dress and his coat, he held the dress up, "You want this," he asked and smiled. "Yeah, I'll take it," she said and went to grab the dress. Oliver grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her long and hard. "I didn't kiss you earlier because I had morning breath," he said. Felicity's laugh filled the place, "I appreciate that," she said. "I had a good time last night," he said. He kissed her again. "Let me go so I can get out of these clothes," he said. "I'll talk to you later." After Oliver left Felicity put her dress up and got back in the bed, she was still tired.

Oliver got to the mansion, and the first person he ran into was Thea. "Ummm, where have you been," she asked. Oliver rolled his eyes. It was just his luck that his nosey sister would be the first to see him. "Mind your business Thea," he said. "Omg, you were with a girl…who? Cause Laurel is out of town. Please tell me you didn't hook up with a random chick at the gala," she said looking disgusted. "No, I didn't, and what I do is none of your business,' he said. Thea stood and looked him up and down. "No this isn't a random hook up…you're practically glowing," she said and circled him. "I bet I know who it is. It's the Felicity girl, huh?" Oliver looked at Thea, how could she know? He pulled Thea into his room. "How do you know," he asked. "Oliver I know everything," she said. "Anybody with two eyes could see how you look at her. I'm surprised Laurel hasn't noticed, but Laurel is kind of clueless. So what are you going to do," she finally asked. "I don't know," he said. "I haven't quite figured that part out, but you better keep quiet," he warned. Thea threw her hands up, "Hey your secret is safe with me," she said and left. Oliver really didn't know what to do next. He hadn't even thought about Sara until Thea mentioned her. Only thing he knew for sure was that he had a great time with Felicity, and he wanted to experience that with her again.

* * *

Comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the feedback, I was kind of worried that people wouldn't like a story that involved some cheating, but i appreciate all the feedback! :)

* * *

Oliver woke up and went to the kitchen to get a snack. He looked up and saw Thea walk in. "Oliver, Laurel just called me. She said she's been trying to reach you every since last night but she can't. I told her you were still sleep, so you owe me," she said. Oliver had forgot to call her. He saw the missed calls and texts from her this morning when he left Felicity's, but had completely forgotten to call her back. "Thanks Thea, and it wouldn't be you if you didn't make me pay," he said. Thea sat down in front of Oliver. "So big bro, I'm going to be serious with you for once. What's going on with you and Felicity?" Oliver sighed, he couldn't even explain it to himself really. "Thea I'm not even sure. All I know is that since I met her, I can't stop thinking about her. When I'm with her I'm genuinely happy, it doesn't feel forced." Thea nodded. She hadn't seen Oliver this way before. She thought he was happy with Laurel, but when you really looked at them closely, it almost looked staged. She guessed they were with each other because it convenient. Everyone basically threw them together. Thea remembered when she saw Oliver and Felicity at lunch one day. Oliver played it off like it was just a work lunch, but she could tell it was more. "So what are you going to do with Laurel?" She asked. "I haven't quite figured that part out Speedy. I'm working on it though. There are a lot of different parties involved," he said. "Ah, Felicity must have a boyfriend," she said. Oliver nodded. "Hmmm well, only thing I can say is do what makes you happy, that's what's important." Thea walked over to Oliver and took some chips off his plate, "I will support you no matter what. Oh and don't forget you owe me." Oliver pushed her out of the kitchen, "Yeah ok thanks Dr. Phil," he said and laughed.

Oliver picked up his phone and called Laurel, she picked up on the third ring, "Oliver where the hell have you been," she yelled in the phone. "I was sleep," he said. "How was the gala," she asked. "It turned out nice, everything went good, and I had a good time. How was the meeting," he asked trying to hurry up and change the subject off the gala. It worked because Laurel talked for almost an hour about how her meeting went. Oliver finally cut her off, "Laurel, I have to go take care of some errands, so I'll call you later," Sara sounded deflated, "Ok, that's fine," she said and hung up.

Felicity was at home cooking when her phone started ringing. Oliver's name flashed across the screen. She had a grin as wide as the Joker's when she saw his name and immediately felt butterflies form in her stomach. "Hey," she answered. "Hey, are you busy," he asked. "No, I'm just finishing dinner," she said. Oliver remembered Felicity telling him how much she loved to cook. Laurel never cooked. So what did you cook Ms. Betty Crocker," he asked. She smiled; he didn't have to do much to make her smile, "Just something simple…sautéed chicken, rice pilaf and green beans. There's enough for two." An invite was all he needed. "That sounds like an invite, so is that an invite Ms. Smoak," he asked. "Yes it is Mr. Queen," she said. "That's all I needed to hear, I'll be there shortly," he said. Felicity hurried to finish cooking, and to throw on some decent clothes, since she was in sweats.

Oliver was leaving out of the house when Moira stopped him. "Oliver come here for a second," she yelled. Oliver found Moira in her study room, and peeped in, "You called," he asked. "Yes. I haven't seen you since last night, are you doing better today," she asked. She had already figured that he would spend the night at Felicity's, and when she overheard his conversation with Thea that only confirmed it. Oliver laughed to try to throw off suspicion, "I was fine last night Mom," he said. "Now Oliver I know you. I could definitely tell you had a lot on your mind last night. It has to do with Felicity doesn't it," she said. Of course she knew, he practically drooled all over Felicity at the gala last night. "Yeah it does," he said as he sat on the arm of the couch. "How much do you know," he asked. "Enough. I could see it the day you introduced her to me at work," she said. He shot a look at Moira, "How? I had only known her for a short time then, so it couldn't have been obvious," he said. "Oliver you were definitely lusting pretty hard then, and as the days passed it was even more obvious." Moira got up and walked over to Oliver and held his hands, "You're falling out of love with Laurel, and falling for Felicity. You just have to make sure you make the right decision with both of them. Now go ahead, and go where you were going. We can talk again later." Moira never ceased to amaze Oliver. He hugged her, "I love you Mom," he said.

Felicity was on the phone with one of her friends, when she heard a knock at the door…must be Oliver. "Hey, someone's here, I'll talk to you later." She got up and did a quick glance in the mirror. The sweats were gone, and she was now had on a sundress. She ran her hands through her hair and opened the door. Oliver stood there with red and white roses and a smile. It was as if his attractiveness grew greater each day. She felt like a hopeless romantic. "These are for you," he said as he walked in. "Oliver you didn't have to get me flowers because quite honestly I'm terrible with flowers," she said. "I'll help you keep them alive then," he said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It smells good in here," he said. Felicity had already set the table, so everything was ready. "Go ahead and have a seat, and eat up," she said.

As they sat and ate, Oliver kept staring at Felicity. "What," she asked when she caught him staring. "Nothing," he said and smiled. "What? Tell me!" she said. "I was just thinking about last night," he said as he sat back, laughed and took a sip of his drink. "Oh," she said and felt her checks flush. She was definitely blushing. "What exactly about last night," she asked and pushed her plate away. "About how I'm ready to experience that again," he said as he got up and walked towards Felicity. He pulled her chair out, picked her up and sat her on the table. "Oliver what are you doing," she asked. "It's time for desert and I want some of Felicity," he said and kissed her neck. "You are such a bad boy," she said and kissed him. "Oh don't act like you're innocent now. Now wrap those long legs around me like you did last night. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close. "Make me feel good Oliver Queen," she whispered as she bit his ear. "Your wish is my command baby," he growled. She was sure there was a big possibility that her table might be broke later on.

* * *

Comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity was resting on Oliver's chest. Oliver played in her curls and drew circles on her back. How did he end up falling for someone so fast? That never happened to someone like him. He didn't fall for girls, the girl usual did the falling...but Felicity Smoak had hooked him.

What kind of situation had they gotten themselves in? Part of him felt guilty about the cheating, but a bigger part of him didn't. He had to figure out a way to fix the situation they were in. He was pretty sure Felicity was feeling conflicted too. Maybe he could get advice from Tommy; he was always caught in these types of situations. He would have to talk to him.

"Why are you so quiet," he asked Felicity. She was never this quiet. "Oh nothing," she said. Oliver could tell she was in deep thought. She probably was thinking about the same thing he was. "You're thinking about the mess we're in," he said. "Yeah I am," she said and rolled over to face him. "I mean, I'm not going to say I'm not enjoying this, but it is wrong. We need to figure out what we're going to do with Laurel and Josh before this gets even more out of hand." Oliver nodded. He hated to hear her say it, but he knew she was right.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, she had a point, and deep down he knew it. "Yeah you're right. Are you going to try to work things out with Josh?" He asked that question desperately hoping she would say no. He didn't want her with him, even though that was selfish of him. "Ugh, I don't even know," she mumbled. "I don't know if I should try to work things out or just end it, and if I do end it, I don't want to just break up with him over the phone...face to face would be better I think...I mean I don't know," she said as threw her hands over her face. This was a lot to take in. "What are you going to do with Laurel," she asked. "I don't know," he said and fell silent. "You should talk to her. Give it a try, maybe." Felicity said. They laid there in silence both trying to wrap their brains around their circumstance.

Oliver's phone ringing broke the silence. Felicity passed it to him. It was Laurel. "Answer it," Felicity said. Oliver sighed, "Hello," he said. His facial expression turned to a confused look. "Are you crying," he asked and got out the bed. "Ok just tell me what happened." Felicity watched him as he tried to figure out what Laurel was saying. "Ok well just come on home, and I'll be waiting for you. It will all work out," he said. "Ok yeah, I love you too," he said and hung up. "Everything ok," Felicity asked. "Yeah, the deal with her boutique fell through so she was upset about that. She said she'll be back tomorrow," he said. Felicity nodded; when she heard him say I love you, some jealousy crept up, but she pushed that away.

"So are we ending this," he asked. "I think it would be for the best if we did, don't you think," she asked waiting for him to hopefully say yes so it would make it easier. He grabbed Felicity by the shoulders, and gave her a long, lingering kiss. "Yes I guess so," he said. "I'll see you at work Felicity." He walked out the room and out of her place. Felicity dropped back on the bed. Hopefully they both made the right decision.

Oliver got back home and was reaching for the door when someone pulled it open. "Oliver my boy! Where have you been?" Tommy was standing in front of him. "Tommy! Just the man I was thinking about. We've got to talk," Oliver said. "Oh yeah! Girl problems, huh?" Oliver threw his arm around Tommy, "exactly, now let's go for a ride," he said. Tommy and Oliver were at the car when Thea came out of the house. "Where are you two going," she asked. "To mind our business," Tommy said. Thea crossed her arms. "Oliver must need to tell you about his relationship drama. Well Oliver, I just want you to bring me a burger back from Big Belly Burger please and thank you," she said and went back in the house.

"So I hear you're in deep shit relationship wise," Tommy said when they got to Big Belly Burger. "What all did Thea tell you," Oliver asked. "Enough. I see I can't go out of town, without you getting into some shit. So what's the deal," Tommy asked. "I cheated on Laurel with a girl at QC. Her name is Felicity. We starting hanging out after she started working together, and we kind of hooked up," he said. Tommy had the stupidest smirk on his face, "I need to see this chick, if she made you cheat on Laurel...she has to be beyond gorgeous," he said. Oliver pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures. "You have a picture of her? You must want to get caught," Tommy said. "It's just a picture of us at the gala, it doesn't look suspicious," Oliver gave Tommy the phone. Tommy's mouth dropped open, "This is her?! Didn't you say she worked in the IT department? She doesn't look like the tech geeks I'm used to. She's gorgeous. I can see the temptation." Oliver nodded, "Exactly. I couldn't resist her, and it's not just her looks, it's everything. She's the whole package. She's beautiful, smart, funny...just everything," Oliver said. "Ok so backtrack a little. How many times have you hooked up," Tommy asked. "We spent a lot of time together for over the last five months, but we've only had sex twice...night of the gala and today." Tommy looked at Oliver. "What man, quit staring and just give me some advice cause you have experience in this," Oliver said. "I think I should be offended by that, but I'll look past it and try to help my lost friend," Tommy said as he took a bite of his burger. "So you and Laurel are what?" Tommy asked. "That's the million dollar question," Oliver said. "I mean I still care for her, but it's just not the same. I'm not in love with her like I thought I was. Felicity came in my life and just turned everything around. I can't get her out of my head. It's like she drugged me or something." Tommy nodded and listened to Oliver talk about Felicity so passionately. The Oliver he knew never talked about a girl this way, not even when he had just gotten with Sara.

He definitely had to meet this Felicity person, and she was beautiful so he definitely couldn't blame Oliver for falling for her. "You're in love with her Oliver," he said. "Do you hear yourself? I mean you're practically glowing just talking about her." Oliver rolled his eyes, "What is it with you and Thea and the word glowing." "No I'm serious Oliver, you're in love, even though it's only been a short time. Cupid has shot you with his arrow." Oliver sat there thinking on the word love. His feelings for Felicity were strong but could it be love already?

"Yeah you might be right Tommy," he said. "But it doesn't matter now anyway because we ended whatever we had going on today." Tommy's head spun around, "You did what? Why?" He asked. "We both agreed to give our relationships a try. Laurel is coming back tomorrow, so we'll see how this goes. Plus, I could feel that Felicity was having some second thoughts about the situation anyway. I didn't want it to seem like I was pressuring her to cheat," he said. Tommy laughed, "Oliver you're an idiot. If she didn't want you, she wouldn't have had sex with you. She knew what the situation was. It's pretty obvious you've fallen for the girl, so just end things with Laurel and move on." Oliver wished it was that easy.

"You think it's that easy," he asked. Tommy placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "At the end of the day, the heart will do what the heart wants. You can't fight it forever," he said. "When did you become such an expert at relationships," Oliver asked. "I think after my 12th relationship, I became a guru," Tommy replied. They looked at each other and laughed. Oliver picked up Thea's order and they left.

Oliver picked Laurel up from the airport the next day around three. When she saw him, she ran and jumped in his arms. "Oliver, I missed you so much. I hate I couldn't go to the gala with you, especially considering this trip turned out to be a bust,' she said. "Oh no worries," he said as he put her bags in the car. As he drove, she told him all about how the trip was horrible and how the deal fell through. Oliver was barely listening because he was trying to think of the perfect time to break things off. She was so sad and emotional right now that it would be cruel to do it now. Felicity was probably going to stay with Josh anyway. "Oliver, are you listening," she asked. "Yeah baby I heard everything you said," he lied. "Oliver, you've been acting weird lately. What's going on," she asked. "It's nothing Laurel, you're just being paranoid," he said. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it. "You know I love you, right," she asked. "Yeah Laurel I know. I love you too," he said and forced a smile.

About two months passed, and things at QC with Oliver were still a little weird to say the least. Oliver and Laurel seemed like they were trying to work things out. Her relationship with Josh was still rocky, but they were talking more, and that was an improvement. She would still catch Oliver staring at her during meetings, but for the most part kept his distance. Things were going smooth until they ended up on the same elevator one day. Felicity was coming back from lunch one day, and was in the elevator by herself when Oliver and two more people got on. Oliver looked up and smiled at her and stood in the opposite corner. He continued his conversation with the other two people until they got off, and it left them alone. Ugh why was her floor up so high, and why was the elevator going so damn slow. She felt Oliver looking at her and refused to look his way.

"So how have you been," he asked breaking the silence. Felicity finally looked at him. "I've been good," she said. Silence crept in again, until the elevator started making noises. "Oh my God, please tell me it's not about to get stuck," she said. As soon as those words escaped her lips, the elevator stopped. "I think you jinxed us Felicity," he said as he reached over to push the help button. One of the maintenance guys picked up shortly after and asked what was going on. "Hey this is Oliver Queen, CEO and my elevator is stuck on the 9th floor," he said. He could hear Felicity laugh behind him. "Ok Mr. Queen we will start working on that now, just want to let you know it will likely take 30 minutes," he said. Oh great, she was now stuck with Oliver. "Ok thank you sir," Oliver said. He turned to Felicity, now he was directly facing her. "What was so funny," he asked. "This is Oliver Queen, CEO," she said mocking him. He started laughing, "I definitely don't sound like that, and sometimes you have to pull the authority card to get stuff done.' Felicity started to sit down in her little corner, "Well since we're stuck her for half an hour, we might as well get comfortable," she said. Oliver grabbed her arm, and stopped her from sitting, "here sit on my jacket so you won't get your dress dirty," he said as he laid down for her. "Thanks," she said and sat down. He sat down beside her, and she got wind of his cologne and almost melted. She missed his scent. They sat in silence for almost five minutes, neither looking at the other.

Oliver missed Felicity, and she was too close not to touch. He grabbed her chin, turned her head towards him and kissed her. It was a hard kiss; he sucked in her tongue and bit her lips. He was not letting go. Felicity broke away from the kiss and stared in his eyes. She got up and straddled Oliver and he kissed her again. "God, I miss you Felicity," he growled. Oliver hands groped her legs, as he moved up to her thighs, and grabbing her butt…her dress inched up higher and higher. Felicity's eye rolled in the back of her head. Oliver felt so good, and she missed him. The elevator alarm buzzed, "Mr. Queen it will be working in five minutes, sir," the guy said. "Ok, thanks," Oliver said when he finally pulled away from Felicity. Felicity hopped up and pulled her dress down and fixed her hair. Oliver straightened his clothes on him.

They stood in silence waiting for the five minutes pass. When the elevator finally reached their floor, she practically ran off the elevator. She almost ran Tommy over. "Sorry she said, I didn't see you," she said. Tommy saw Oliver emerge from the elevator and immediately knew what had happened. "Are you Felicity," Tommy asked. Oh here we go Oliver thought. "Tommy, yes this is Felicity, Felicity this is my idiot friend Tommy," he said. "Oh, nice to meet you," she said. "Likewise. It's a pleasure to meet the famous IT girl," Tommy said and shook her hand. "I would love to chat, but I have to get to my office. Nice meeting you," she said. "Nice to finally meet you too," he said. "See you later Felicity," Oliver said. Felicity just smiled and walked off. Tommy turned to Oliver with a stupid grin on his face. "Dude, she's even hotter in person. So I heard the elevator was stuck. No need to even say what happened in there because it was all over your faces," he said laughing. "I really hate you some times," Oliver replied as they walked to his office.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Tommy! Comment please!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming!

* * *

Oliver was talking to Tommy when he heard a knock on His office door, "Hey it's John, I need to talk to you," he said. "Come on in," Oliver said. Diggle walked in and spoke to Tommy, and laid a disc on Oliver's desk. "What's this," Oliver asked looking confused. "Oh just some security footage from the elevator," Diggle said holding his laugh in. Oliver's eyes widened. "Oh shit, I totally forgot about that, I'm such an idiot. Who saw this," he asked. By this time Tommy was crouched over laughing uncontrollably. "Luckily this time, only I was in the control room, so just me. But next time keep your hormones in check," Diggle said. Oliver kept glancing at Tommy who was still laughing, he hated him so much at times. "Thanks John, I really owe you one," Oliver said.

Diggle turned to leave, and took one look at Tommy and let his laughter out. Diggle left out and closed the door...Tommy was still laughing."Ok, I think we get the picture now. You can stop laughing," Oliver said. "Dude how did you forget about the security cameras," he asked Oliver. "Look man I don't know. Thank God Diggle was in there." How could he forget about cameras, but that was the affect Felicity had on him. She must have forgotten too though. "Look man, when Laurel gets here you better have yourself together," Oliver told Tommy. "Shouldn't I be telling you that considering today's events," Tommy responded and smirked. Taking shots at Oliver was so easy.

Felicity's mind kept going back to Oliver and their encounter. Ugh Oliver just had to kiss her. It took one kiss to make her lose all of her control and willpower. I mean they were in a elevator for crying out loud, and were pretty close to having sex. She's never acted like this with anyone. The sex was indescribable...he was definitely the best she'd had. I have to get it together. I'm practically acting like a horny teenager, she thought. Now she couldn't get him out of her head. Running into Tommy made it even worse. Of course Oliver told him what was going on. If not, it was pretty obvious then.

Felicity was stretched out on the couch, eating her pineapples. She was catching up on some of her shows before she would go to sleep. She had just started a new episode of Chicago PD, when she heard a knock at the door. Oh God, she thought. Please don't be Oliver...her willpower was not at the strongest point right now. When she opened the door, Josh's face greeted her. "Surprise," he said. Felicity stood there with her mouth slightly open, until Josh kissed her. She didn't know what to say. "Josh," she said when he finally pulled away. "What are you doing here?" He put his bag down and hugged her, "I came to surprise you." Surprised was the most fitting word right now. "Well I am surprised," she said. "Well are you going to let me in," he asked. Felicity didn't realize she was basically blocking her doorway. She was just so surprised to see him. "Oh yeah, sorry. Come on in to my place," she said.

Why didn't Josh call and say he was on the way, Felicity thought to herself. She was not feeling this surprise. I mean they had made minor improvements in their relationship, but there was still distance. She was sitting in the living room while Josh was in the room putting his stuff away. She heard her phone ring and quickly grabbed it; it was Oliver. Oh great just what she needed. She glanced in her room and saw that Josh was in the shower, so she answered, "Hey I can't really talk right now," she said. "Why not," he asked. "Because I can't, Josh is here." That name went off like an alarm in his head. He felt jealousy. Josh was with his Felicity, and he didn't like that. "Oh, well I'll see you at work tomorrow," he said flatly. "Yeah see you then."

She hung up and Josh came out of the back. "Who was that," he asked. "Oh it was just something work related, nothing big. So how was your flight," she asked changing the subject. "It was a smooth flight. Oh, and speaking of your work, I want to come by your job tomorrow," he said. Felicity knew this was coming. "It's kind of boring," she said trying to throw him off. He sat down beside her, "How could working for a young billionaire be boring?" Great he wants to meet Oliver, this was going to be horrible. "Come around lunch, I'll show you around and then we can go eat," she said as she got up to take her dishes in the kitchen.

She felt Josh walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her and started kissing her neck. She was not in the mood. "Josh, I'm tired, and I have work tomorrow," she said. "So you mean to tell me I flew all the way here to surprise you and I can't even get a kiss," he said clearly annoyed. "Ok Josh, all of that isn't even necessary," she said. She really didn't have the energy to deal with Josh's attitude. "I mean I thought we had made some improvements lately, but I guess I was wrong," he said. "So just because I said I was tired and I don't want to have sex now, I'm a bad person," she asked. Felicity was now getting annoyed. With everything going on with Oliver still in her mind, she didn't want to deal with this. "Ok I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry too, now can we just go to bed," she asked. She did not have the energy to argue.

Felicity walked into her office at 8:30. Josh made her late this morning. He wanted to talk about them. Felicity was already not a morning person, and that discussion was not what she wanted to have. She was already woke all night trying to figure out how and when she could break it off with him.

Felicity was walking to the elevator when she saw Oliver get on. She immediately turned around and practically ran to the staircase. She did not want to risk being alone with him right now. They had a 10 o'clock meeting anyway, so she would see him in there. Felicity waited a couple of minutes and then left the staircase to catch another elevator. When she got to her office, Oliver was standing at her door with a stupid grin on his face holding a computer. "Hey Ms. Smoak, will you please take a look at this laptop for me before our meeting at 10, I can come inside and wait for it," he said. He was putting on a good act for the other people around them. She whispered and looked around. "Sure Mr. Queen, come on in" she said and forced a smile.

"Long night with Josh," he asked once they were behind closed doors. Felicity laughed, the jealousy was practically oozing out of him. "So no good morning, or how are you huh? You just jump right into that," she said. "Well I do pride myself on being a very direct person, so yeah that's the question I'm leading with." He sat on the corner of her desk and smiled, "so are you going to answer it," he asked. She leaned back in her chair, "I don't ask you what goes on with you and Laurel, do I?" Oliver grabbed his chest like he was in pain, "oh that one hurt Felicity, touché." They both laughed, "you will be ok," she said and she got up and patted him on the leg. Now let's see your laptop, or was that a lie?" Oliver held up the laptop, "that was definitely a lie, I just wanted to see you," he said and pulled her towards him. "Oliver, don't do this," she said. "Do what, this?" he asked and cupped her face with his hand and kissed her. Oliver pulled away, "See you in the meeting Ms. Smoak," he said and walked off flashing his billion-dollar smile. He laughed to himself as he walked to his office. Yeah Felicity Smoak was hooked on him too.

The meeting lasted until 11:45, and by that time Felicity was starving. The meeting went well, with the exception of Oliver deliberately sitting beside her, and intentionally trying to touch her during the meeting. When it was over she bolted to her office, while talking to other people distracted Oliver. Josh had said he was on the way, and she hoped they wouldn't run into Oliver. However, when she got to her office, Josh was waiting for her. "Hey, a guy named John Diggle told me where you were," he said and hugged her. "Oh ok, you got here quick. Ready to go because I'm starving," she said. They left her office, and got on the elevator to leave. When they stepped off, Oliver and Laurel were standing in the lobby talking.

Just my luck Felicity thought. She saw Oliver do a double take in her direction. Laurel looked up and saw them and started walking over to them. Oliver slowly walked over and just stared at Josh. "Hey Felicity, who do you have with you," Laurel asked. "I'm her boyfriend,: Josh blurted out and shook Laurel's hand. Oliver coughed and cleared his throat, and Felicty shot him an angry glare. "Yeah this is my boyfriend Josh, and Josh this is Oliver Queen, CEO, and his girlfriend Laurel," she said. Oliver only nodded and shook Josh's hand. He didn't even say nice to meet you. "Well we were just headed to lunch, so we'll be on our way," Felicity said and grabbed Josh's arm to lead him towards the door. "Oh, we were just headed to lunch too. Do you want to come with us?" Laurel asked, "Oh no, that's…" Felicity started to say until Josh interrupted her, "That sounds like a good idea. I'm for it," he said. "Great, it's set then," Laurel said. Oliver stuffed his hands in his pocket. What the hell was Laurel doing? She didn't even really like Felicity. Now he was going to be forced to eat with a guy he didn't like. He was going to be forced to see Felicity interact with Josh; just the thought alone angered him. They walked out of the building and headed for a lunch that he was sure would be very eventful.

* * *

Comment!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm glad you guys are loving the story! Thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Felicity and Josh arrived at the restaurant. Ok, Felicity just act as normal as possible, she thought to herself. Josh sat down, and she sat beside him. Oliver quickly grabbed the seat on the other side of her before Sara did. So now she was stuck between the two of them...oh the irony.

Oliver did not want to be here. He kept sneaking glances at Josh and how he kept touching Felicity. Oliver could feel his blood boiling just looking at the sight. He didn't have any other reason to not like Josh other than he was jealous, and he was perfectly fine with that.

"Oliver, the waiter is talking to you," Laurel said and elbowed him. "Oh sorry, I'll have the trio pasta with mixed vegetables and a sweet tea," he said. "Are you ok, you look out of it," Sara said. "Yeah I'm fine," he said and looked back at Felicity.

Felicity looked away from Oliver. This lunch was definitely in her top 10 most awkward situations. It was probably number one. Josh and Larel were talking about some show that they watch. Felicity would add a little to the conversation, but Oliver was just sitting there looking disgusted.

Felicity felt a hand grab her thigh, and slowly move up and began to massage the inside of her thigh. She knew it was Oliver. Felicity grabbed his hand, moved it out of the way and pulled her dress down. Oliver laughed to himself, he knew he was acting juvenile, but he didn't care. Josh went to the restroom, and Laurel got a phone call, so she went outside to talk.

"You've never moved my hand from that spot before. Last I checked, you liked it," Oliver said as he sat back in his chair. "Oliver why won't you behave," she asked holding her laugh in. "Because I can't behave around you," he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Josh was on his way back to the table, when he caught a glimpse of Felicity and Oliver. She was laughing and talking. She had barely said 10 words earlier. Matter of fact, neither of them were very talkative when they were all together. Did they have something going on, he wondered. He would have to watch more closely.

"Well you seem to be talking now," Josh said to Felicity as he sat to the table. "Well I have my food now, so I'm in a better mood," she said. "Oh ok, just checking," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. He looked up and saw Oliver staring at him. Oliver knew that comment was directed towards him.

"So Josh, how long are you in town for," he asked. "Just a couple of days," Josh replied. "I just wanted to come see my girl, and to make sure her new boss was treating her right," he said. Oliver smirked, "Oh I treat her very well, isn't that right Felicity," he asked. Felicity wanted to stab both of them with her fork. This macho man act that they were engaging in was nerve wrecking. Josh must have definitely sensed something between her and Oliver. "Yeah that's right, he's a great boss," she said and stuffed her mouth with more food. "See no worries, I'll take very good care of your girl," Oliver said and smiled.

Laurel got back to the table and could sense the tension. She wondered what was going on. "Everything ok," she asked. Oliver looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah everything is fine, sit down and eat."

Felicity was so ready to leave, but Laurel insisted on talking some more. Felicity thought that she was a talkative person, but Laurel definitely took that title today. "So Josh and Felicity, how long have you two been together," Laurel asked. "Umm almost a year," Felicity said. "That's good. Any wedding plans," she asked. "Nope," Felicity said. She could feel Josh looking at her. "Not yet at least," Josh cleared his throat and said. "What about you and Oliver," he asked her. "We haven't really discussed that yet. What do you think Ollie," Laurel asked. "Well I think that's something we would discuss privately and not here," he said clearly annoyed.

Felicity took that moment to suggest that they leave. "Oliver don't you think we should be going, you know we have that meeting at 2:30," she said coming up with a lie to get them out of the restaurant. Oliver quickly caught on. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, and it's almost 2 o'clock now. Thanks for reminding me," he said and stood up and threw some money on the table. "I don't remember you saying anything about another meeting," Laurel said to Oliver. "Oh yeah, its about the new IT updates. It's a conference call," he lied.

"Oh ok, well I enjoyed lunch, we should do it again. Wait, we could go out for drinks later on tonight," she said. Oliver rolled his eyes. She just wouldn't stop. Josh agreed to it again like an idiot, and didn't bother to check with Felicity. "So it's settled, drinks at 9 o'clock tonight," she said.

Felicity and Oliver were walking to his office, Josh was back in Felicity's office and Laurel was gone back to her shop. "Good lie you came up with," Oliver said. "I had to think of something that lunch was torture," she said and rolled her eyes. Oliver laughed and opened his office door and let Felicity walk in. Felicity stretched out on Oliver's couch, "and now we're going for drinks later," she said with a sigh.

"I don't like your boyfriend," Oliver said. "Oh gosh, I had no idea," Felicity responded sarcastically. Oliver couldn't have made that any more obvious if he tried. "I'm serious, he's not right for you," he said. Oliver had closely watched Josh at lunch. He didn't let Felicity sit down first, he didn't pull out her chair, didn't offer her his jacket, when she clearly showed signs of being cold…nothing. He disgusted Oliver.

"Oh, and who is right for me," she asked. Oliver walked towards her on the couch, and she sat up. He sat beside her, grabbed her hand, and looked deep in her eyes. "I am,' he said. "Look, I know we started whatever we have going on here the wrong way with the cheating and everything, but I really do care for you. I want you and only you. I swear I will end things with Laurel, just tell me when," he said. His voice had a hint of desperation in it. Felicity was stunned. She didn't really know what to say. Here she had a guy willing to break up with a girl he's known for years, just for her. "Oliver, I…," she started to say something before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Damn, Oliver thought. They were having a moment. He went to open the door and it was Diggle. Diggle looked over and saw Felicity. Her eyes were glossy and she had a confused and conflicted look on her face, so he knew he had interrupted something. "You want me to come back later," he asked. Felicity stood up, "No you stay John. I have to get back to work anyway." She walked towards the door and pass Oliver, "Hey think about what I said, ok," he said. Felicity nodded, smiled at Diggle and left.

When Felicity was back in her office, she just sat in silence working, and thinking about what Oliver said. Did he really mean it? She knew deep down that she wanted to be with Oliver too, it was just a matter of when to actually do it. Josh kept trying to strike up a conversation with her. She was acting even weirder after she left Oliver's office.

He eventually gave up on talking to her and said he would see her back at her place. Josh was walking down the hallway, when he saw Oliver. "Hey Oliver, you got a minute? I need to talk to you," he said. "Yeah, what's up," Oliver replied. "Stay away from my girl," Josh said. Oliver laughed, "What did you say," he asked. "I'm pretty sure you heard me. Stay away from Felicity. I've noticed the way you looked at her, and your little speech this morning made it clear that something's going on," Josh said. Oliver was not in the mood for Josh. He already didn't like him. Oliver stood directly in front of Josh and stared him down. "The only person who can tell me to stay away from her is Felicity herself. She hasn't said anything, so I'm still going to associate with her." Josh just looked at Oliver and walked off; he was pissed. "Do you feel threatened by me Josh?" Oliver called after him. "If not, you should be," he said.

* * *

Comment!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! I love you all. I broke the paragraphs up more, hopefully this is better for you!

* * *

When Felicity got home, Josh was laying on the couch sleep. Thank God, she thought. She didn't have to talk to him right away. She was definitely not in the mood. It had been a long day, physically and mentally.

When she was leaving work, she ran into Laurel. "See you tonight," she said all cheerful. Felicity would get through this stupid double date tonight, and then have a conversation with Josh. She couldn't take this relationship anymore. It was going nowhere, and she was completely wrapped up in Oliver.

Oliver's words still were ringing in her head, while she was getting ready. Relationships scared her, one of the main reasons her and Josh's relationship refused to work. Was she really ready to be in a relationship with Oliver Queen?

"You ready," Josh yelled through the house. "Yeah, give me five minutes, and I'll be out," she replied. She decided that a light pink skater dress was suitable for a bar, and nude heels. She finished her simple look with light makeup and her hair was in straight with one side tucked behind her ear.

The tension in the car on the way to bar was so thick in the air you could probably smell it. "So what's going on with you and Oliver?" Felicity knew this question was coming. Josh had been looking out of the window and tapping his fingers on the door handle...clear signs of aggravation.

"What are you talking about," she responded. "Never mind Felicity, since you clearly want to play dumb right now." Felicity rolled her eyes, "Look we can talk after we leave the bar, I don't want to deal with this now," she said. Josh didn't say anything else and went back to giving her the silent treatment. Yeah she was definitely ending this relationship tonight.

When they got there Oliver and Laurel were already seated. Oliver sat up when he saw Felicity walk in. He always found himself breathless when she entered the room. She made looking beautiful and elegant look so easy.

Josh quickly noticed how Oliver stared at Felicity. The fact that Oliver was so bold and didn't care about hiding his attraction angered him even more.

Josh once again sat down to the table first and didn't pull Felicity's chair out. "Here let me get that for you," he said to Felicity as he pulled her chair out while glaring at Josh. Why hadn't Felicity gotten rid of this jerk sooner?

Laurel looked at Josh and Oliver and could tell there was some tension there. It must have had something to do with Felicity, that was the only common denominator between them. Was something going on between Oliver and Felicity? Had she been so wrapped up in herself that she didn't see what was happening right under her nose? Were they having an affair?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the waiter arrived to take their drink orders. Laurel ordered a strawberry margarita, Oliver, tequila, Felicity, apple martini and for Josh, a Bud Light. "So Josh, I know you're happy to be spending time with Felicity while you're here. I'm sure a long distance relationship can be hard," Laurel said.

Felicity shifted in her seat, what is it with her and these questions? "Laurel don't start asking these personal questions. Isn't there something else to talk about" Oliver said. "Oh, does talking about our relationship make you uncomfortable Oliver," Josh asked. Felicity shot a look, "Don't start being rude Josh, just because you're in a bad mood."

The waiter returned with their drinks. Laurel could see that this was turning out to be a disaster. There was definitely something going on. "Ok everyone just calm down, we can drop the subject. Just drink and be happy." They sat in silence and people watched for a little.

Sara started talking about her boutique, which then lead to everyone talking about work. Laurel saw Tommy sitting across the room. "Hey there goes Tommy," she said pointing him out to Oliver. "Let's go speak," she said. She got up and practically dragged Oliver with her, leaving Felicity and Josh alone.

"Well this is a bust," Josh said. "You're the one who wanted to come so bad," Felicity replied. She had just finished her second martini while Josh was on his fourth beer and was in the process of ordering another one. "Don't you think you've had enough to drink," she asked. "Felicity, I'm a grown man, I think I can tell when I've had enough. I don't need you to monitor me like a child."

Felicity let out a deep sigh, and rubbed her temples. Why was she still here, more importantly why was she still with him. She got up from the table, "Well if you didn't act like a child maybe you wouldn't get treated like one…and I'm leaving." She turned to walk away and felt Josh grab her arm and pull her back.

Oliver had been glancing back at Josh and Felicity while he was still with Tommy and Laurel. He could tell they were arguing. _Let me go_, he heard a voice say that sounded a lot like Felicity. He looked up and saw Josh grabbing on to Felicity's arm. He was back at their table before he realized it.

Felicity was trying to pry herself away from Josh, when she looked up and saw Oliver. Oliver stepped between her and Josh. "Hey, I think you need to take your hands off of Felicity," he said and pushed his hands out of the way. "Well I think you need to mind your business, this is between me and Felicity," Josh said.

Oliver definitely hated Josh, and his hate was growing stronger with each passing second. Oliver pushed Felicity behind his back, and stood directly in front of Josh. "It became my business, when you put your hands on her. Don't touch her again," he said. If looks could kill Josh would definitely been dead.

By this time Laurel and Tommy had come over to see what was going on. "Everything ok," Tommy asked. "Yes everything is fine. Now I would appreciate it if you all would let me and Felicity talk alone," he yelled and tried to reach for Felicity. Tommy signaled for security. "Josh you need to stop, you're making a big scene," she said as she attempted to step from behind Oliver. Oliver held his arm up to block her from moving any close to Josh. Oliver was going to make sure she didn't leave with him tonight.

"You must be out of your mind, if you think I'm letting Felicity leave with you," Oliver said. Laurel was watching this whole situation unravel pretty rapidly. "Oliver, I don't think any of this is our business, especially not yours. This is between them, and Felicity is a grown woman," she said.

Laurel was taken aback when Oliver shot her an angry look. "Well, I just made it my business," he said and then turned his attention to Felicity. "Are you ok," he asked. "Yeah I'm fine, you really didn't have to come over here though. I could've handled it," she said. Tommy watched Oliver and Felicity. Oliver had grabbed her by the arms, and quickly found her hands, and clenched them in his. He was staring in her eyes. A blind person would be able to see the affection between them. Then he looked down at Laurel watching them too. If she didn't already know about them, she definitely had an idea now.

"Look man I'm not about to stand here and just let you move in on my girlfriend. Take your hands off of her and come on Felicity," Josh said. He brushed past Oliver, bumping into him and grabbed Felicity's arm and pulled her.

Oliver had had enough of Josh, he could feel the anger rise up in him. "Didn't I tell you she's not going with you!" Oliver yelled. He pushed Josh and then punched him. Oliver was hoping that he had broke his nose. Josh fell back into the table, knocking the glasses over. "Oliver!" Laurel gasped and yelled. He was acting erratically, and she wanted him to calm down.

Tommy quickly ran to get between Oliver and Josh, "Ok, just calm down buddy. Security is here now," he said. "I'm calm," Oliver said as he straightened his clothes on him. "Security, I need you to escort this drunk guy out," he said and pointed at Josh. Josh tried to resist, but he quickly surrendered and they took him out. They were going to call him a cab since he was obviously drunk.

Felicity didn't know what to say. She blamed herself for this entire situation. She knew from the beginning that coming out tonight was a bad idea, and considering what had just happened, bad was an understatement. "I'm so sorry guys, I've completely ruined your night. I'm just going to go home," she said. She apologized again, and grabbed her things and ran off. "Felicity wait," Oliver said and ran after her.

That left Tommy and Laurel just standing there. "Well that was certainly eventful and entertaining," Tommy said. "Oh, shut up Tommy," Sara said and rolled her eyes.

Oliver found Felicity outside just as she was about to get in her car, "Hey wait a second. I need to make sure you're ok," he said. Her eyes were glossy with unreleased tears. "Yeah I'm fine Oliver, thanks for standing up for me back there, you didn't have to," she said.

Oliver stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand, "Yes I did. I meant everything I said to you Felicity." Felicity smiled, and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I know. I'm going to go ahead and get back home, so I can pack Josh's things. He's definitely leaving my house tonight," she said.

"Wait, do you want me to come with you. I don't like the idea of you being alone with him," he said. "I'll be fine. He's not going to try anything, especially not after you punched him. Oliver didn't like it, but he decided to let her go. "Ok, call or text me if you need anything, I mean that," he said. Felicity nodded and got in the car; he watched her drive off.

He walked back in and saw Tommy and Laurel sitting at the table. "Hey, you ok," Tommy asked. "Yeah I'm good. You ready to go?" Sara nodded and got up, "See you later man," he said to Tommy and left.

Oliver and Laurel rode in silence for almost 10 minutes. He could feel her burning a hole through him with her eyes from the passenger seat. "So what was all that about," she finally asked. "What, he was acting crazy. Why wouldn't I take up for Felicity," he said. "Well cause she's a grown woman, and that's between them." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Laurel, don't give me that bs. If a guy was grabbing on you, I'm sure you would appreciate if another guy stepped in," he said. "Whatever," she said and waved her hand. She threw herself back in her seat and looked out the window. Oliver thought about Felicity, she said that she was finally done with Josh. So, it was his move now.

"Laurel this isn't working anymore," he finally blurted out. He heard Laurel laugh, "Everything was working out fine, before you starting having sex with Felicity, and don't even deny the affair. Tonight was pretty obvious of how you feel about her, and what's been going on between you two. You two hid it well, I have to give you that. But tonight everything started coming to me," she said.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way things happened, but don't act like you've been totally involved in this relationship yourself. Things changed between us long before Felicity came in the picture," he said. "So how many times," she asked. "What," he asked with confusion. 'How many times did you bang your co-worker," she yelled.

"Look, it only happened twice. She convinced me to come back to you, and I tried to work things out with you," She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, "Oh your mistress convinced you to come back, I should be so grateful." Oliver was getting annoyed, and he had just pulled up to Laurel's place. He turned the car off and looked at her, "Look, can we just be two adults and agree to end this," he asked. "It's already ended. See you around Oliver," she said and got out.

Felicity got back home and Josh wasn't there. She went through her entire place and packed all his things. This was long overdue. She doesn't know why she even tried to make them work; it was beyond fixing. She smiled at the thought of how Oliver jumped to her defense earlier. He really did care for her, maybe they could work out after all. She had all of Josh's things packed and waiting at the door.

She heard a knock at the door, and she opened it to find Josh. "Felicity I'm sorry, I…" She put her hand up to cut him off, "Josh I don't even want to hear it. Just get your things, give me my key back and leave." Josh looked deflated. He handed her the key and bent down to pick up his suitcase. "I don't care where you go, but just get out of my face. We're over," she continued. "I hope Oliver treats you good," he said after he grabbed his bag and walked out. "Oh, I'm sure he will," she said and slammed the door.

She plopped down on the couch and checked her phone. _Ended things with Sara_, the text read. _Just kicked out Josh. Can you come over?_ She responded. _I was already on the way,_he wrote back. Felicity fell back on couch, and smiled to herself. Maybe this night wouldn't end so awful after all.

* * *

Please comment!


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver pulled up to Felicity's place, and he was trying to get his thoughts together. He had ended things with Laurel and was about to take the first step towards having a relationship with Felicity.

He knew any relationship he was in would go public…hopefully Felicity would be able to handle that. He really cared about her and only wanted to be with her.

His phone started ringing and it was Thea. "Hey Speedy, what do you need," he said when he answered. "So, I heard you got into a fight tonight. What the hell happened," she asked. Oliver shook his head. It was definitely Tommy who told her. "Tommy huh," he asked. "Yeah, you know he can't hold water. Mom doesn't know though. Tommy texted and told me. So what happened? And where are you at anyway?" She was ready for Oliver to tell her all the details. _Your big bro punched a guy tonight_...was all Tommy's text had said. So she definitely needed more information.

"I'm at Felicity's place, and I had a situation with her boyfriend...well ex boyfriend now," he said. "Omg, why," she asked and laughed in the phone. He could tell Thea was definitely enjoying this. "Look Thea, I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to go to see Felicity," he said. Thea let out a sigh, "Ugh fine. You better come home tomorrow morning for breakfast. I want to know everything. Oh and bring Felicity too. Bye!"

Oliver laughed to himself as he got out the car. Thea was such a nosey brat, but he wouldn't change anything about her. She wanted him to bring Felicity home, which was definitely a first. Maybe that was a good sign.

Oliver knocked on Felicity's door. Felicity opened the door; she was dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun on her head, and he could tell she had just showered not too long ago because her hair was still damp. Even dressed down, she was just as beautiful.

"Oh you brought a bag this time. Good," she said as he walked past her. "Yeah, it's my gym bag that was in the car. She sat on the couch while he put his bag away. Oliver walked back in the room, and pulled Felicity into his arms. "Come here," he said. He could tell she was tense. He just wanted her to know everything was ok.

He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. He could feel her loosen up in his arms, and just relax. She reached under his arms and held on to his shoulders and leaned in to his neck. She smelled like heaven, he could hold her forever. "I'm so glad you're here," she let out. "Where else would I be, than here with you? I told you I meant everything I said," he told her and then gently kissed her lips.

He pulled her back into his arms. It was a gentle kiss that didn't linger, but you could feel all of the emotion in it. He had never really experienced what he was feeling with Felicity. For the first time he could feel his heart flutter for a girl, all of these emotions were stirring in him. He was falling for her hard.

Felicity felt so safe and secure in his arms. When he held her, she felt like the weight of the world was lifted, and all of her troubles went away. No longer was her mind on Josh and his stupidity, or how she wasted time with him, but it was on Oliver and how she was falling for him.

Oliver's phone vibrated causing him and Felicity to jump. Who could this be he thought. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw he had a text from Thea. "Oh it's just my annoying sister," he said. _So I totally told mom that you're bringing Felicity to breakfast, so now you definitely have to do it_. _Don't try to back out jerk, love you! _Oliver laughed and sat down on the couch.

"So how would you like to go to breakfast at my place in the morning," he asked Felicity and pulled her in his lap. Felicity eyes widened, "Breakfast at your place with Moira and Thea, ummm that sounds very scary," she said. "Scary how? You've already met them, it'll be fine,' he said. "Yeah, but I met them as Felicity Smoak, IT girl, not Felicity Smoak, the girl who's with your son/brother now. Meeting family is always nerve wrecking." Oliver laughed, Felicity was so cute when she rambled or was nervous.

"Trust me, ok. It will go smoothly. Thea might talk your head off, but that's about it. Thea was the one who came up with the idea to invite you, and my mother loved you when she first met you, so I think introducing you as my girlfriend is pretty safe," he said reassuring her. "Well alright, that does make me feel a little at ease," she replied.

"Now hop up off me woman, so I can shower," Oliver said, and lifted Felicity off of him and put her on the next seat. "Good because you definitely stink," she said. "Oh yeah? You weren't saying that when you were all over me," he said and tackled her and covered her head with his arms. "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings," she said through laughter as she finally pushed him off her. "Ok, we're definitely going to finish this when I'm out of the shower," he said.

When Oliver finished showering, he found her lying in the bed. He laid beside her and she rolled into his arms. "How did Josh react," he asked her. "He took it fine. I had his bag packed waiting for him. I didn't try to hear him out, I just gave it to him and he left," she said.

"What about Laurel," she asked. "She was pissed, but she knows she has some blame for the relationship falling apart, just like Josh does with yours," he said. He felt Felicity tense up, "Hey don't go blaming yourself for how stuff happened. There were a lot of parties involved that all played a part. The only thing we can do is move on, and I plan on moving on with you."

Felicity kissed Oliver, "I need you Oliver," she seductively whispered. Oliver's eyes lit up, she didn't know how much he needed her too. He kissed her again, and rolled on top of her careful not to crush her under his weight. "You don't know how much I need you too," he said.

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. She dragged her nails down his chest and abs, leaving lust filled scratches that he greatly welcomed. He reached for her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head, then next found her shorts and panties and quickly got rid of them. His boxers were next to go.

Her legs immediately put a chokehold on his waist and she could feel him growing beneath her. Felicity drove him crazy. The way she lustfully gazed into his eyes and bit her bottom lip, made him go wild. "Are you being a tease tonight Oliver," she asked. He leaned down and kissed her. His tongue forces its way into her mouth. He then finds her favorite spot on her neck, "No I'm not teasing tonight," he says.

He grips her hips, lifts her up and deeply enters her. She grabs the headboard, to get some support because she definitely doesn't have any on her own. The moans loudly spill from her lips as Oliver thrusts in and out of her. This should be illegal, she thought. This one man could make her feel so good. He pulls her legs up even higher to get a better angle, and it sends her to places she's never been. Her head snaps back, and she's pretty sure that she's put a dent in her headboard from gripping it so hard. He leaves wet hot kisses over her breasts, making sure to let his tongue and teeth linger at her nipples. Oliver slows down the pace for a moment and gazes into her eyes. She rubs her hands down his back, admiring his muscles. He groans with every touch from her. She held onto him as he pulls out completely, before slamming into her again.

This was definitely more than sex. They were making love, even if they hadn't admitted it to each other yet. "You feel so good," he says as they find the perfect rhythm, and they sync with each other. Oliver could feel that he was close, but he was determined to let her climax first. He sucked his lips into his, kissing her fiercely, and it finally drove her over the edge. She buries her head into his neck and shoulder, as she tightened her legs around his waist as if she was holding on for her life. "God you're perfect," he growls as he reaches his peak.

They both hold on to each other trying to catch their breath. He finally peels himself off of her and throws himself on the bed beside her. She brushes the hair back that was in her face, her messy bun was long gone; it was just messy now. "I definitely think we might be late to breakfast tomorrow morning," he says with a laugh. Felicity giggles, "I think you might be right," she says and snuggles next to him.

* * *

COMMENT!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's a lighthearted fluffy chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

"Felicity you look fine now come on," Oliver said as he watched Felicity prance around in the mirror. She had changed outfits at least 10 times. "Oliver I'm just trying to make sure I look right," she said as she switched her shoes again.

"Ok what about this?" She stood in front of him and did a 360. She had on a sleeveless black wide legged jumpsuit. The shoulders were crotchet, so it gave it a dressier look. The shoes she switched to were gold sandals. She let her loose curls down, and her only makeup choices were mascara, eyeliner and shimmer lip gloss. She didn't want to look too made up. It was only breakfast but she was still stressing over how to look.

"You look beautiful, now can we go before Thea starts sending me death threats," he pleaded. "Just because you can throw on pants and a shirt, doesn't mean I can," she said as she grabbed her purse. Oliver laughed and looked over his gray button up shirt and jeans, "What are you talking about? I put a lot of thought into this outfit."

Oliver unlocked the door to the mansion and walked in with Felicity behind him, "Mom, Thea…we're here," he yelled. Felicity let out a deep sigh to get her nerves together. You can do this Felicity, she thought to herself. Just be yourself and everything will be fine. "You'll do fine, I promise," Oliver whispered and squeezed her hand.

"About time, you're 10 minutes late," Thea said as she met Oliver and Felicity at the door. "Oh shut up Thea," Oliver said as he hugged her. "Raisa has a big breakfast prepared, I hope you're hungry Felicity," Thea said as she pulled Felicity into a hug. "I'm glad you could make it," she said. Felicity was shocked at how welcoming Thea was. She had met her once before when she was at lunch with Oliver, but she didn't expect such a warm welcome. "Thanks Thea, I'm starving actually," Felicity replied. "Well come on, Mom is waiting in the kitchen."

They walked into the kitchen and there was enough food for 50 people it seemed. Everything you could think of was available to eat. "Hey Mom," Oliver says and kisses Moira on the cheek. Moira looked at Felicity, "Felicity, I'm so glad you could make it dear." "I wouldn't have missed this great looking meal for anything Mrs. Queen," she said and hugged Moira. "No don't start with the Mrs. Queen, just call me Moira," she said. Felicity laughed, "Ok I will do that," she said as she sat beside Oliver.

"Felicity, did my son make you late today," Moira asked. Felicity looked up at Oliver who had bacon hanging out of his mouth with a shocked look on his face. "No it was actually me," she said and laughed. "I couldn't decide what to wear." Thea laughed, "I had the same problem this morning too," she said. "Ah the trials of being a woman. I completely understand that," Moira said and smiled." Oh boy, here we go," Oliver said and put his head in his hands. "See, I tried to explain that to Oliver this morning, but he wouldn't listen," Felicity said. Oliver laughed, "But you changed outfits like 50 times, that's way too many," he said. "I personally thought you looked nice in all of them." Moira laughed, "Nice save son," she said and laughed.

"Men," she said and narrowed her eyes at Oliver, "just don't understand," Thea added. "Oh and you look great in that jumpsuit. I haven't been able to find one that I like on me yet. I know, you and I should totally go shopping today." Felicity saw Oliver roll his eyes, "So you are just going to steal my girlfriend away from me today," he asked. "Yes I am big brother, you and Tommy can go find something to do," she said and waved her hands at him. Felicity was really enjoying the breakfast, they seemed like such a loving family. "I'm always down for shopping," she said. "Oh God, she's already influenced you, and you've only been around her a short time," he said.

They ate and talked for a little while about random things. Oliver decided to officially tell them that he was with Felicity, even though they pretty much knew it already. "So I'm sure you two already know, but I'll say it anyway. Felicity and I are officially together, I ended things with Sara, and Felicity is now my girlfriend," he said and then kissed her on the cheek. "We knew it before you knew it Oliver," Moira said and laughed. "But, I'm really happy for the two of you though, you both look genuinely happy, and I like you two together" she continued. Felicity felt her cheeks go red. They sounded approving so that was a big relief. "That means so much to me," Felicity said. "I was so nervous about this." "No need to be, I already like you way better than Laurel," Thea added to the conversation. Felicity couldn't help but to laugh. Thea did not have a filter and she loved it. "No worries, you're stuck with us now," Thea said with a smile.

The doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Moira said, "You all finish up." Thea peeked to make sure Moira was out of the room, "So, when are you going to tell me about last night," she whispered. "I will tell you later," Oliver whispered through clenched teeth. "Oh God, you're talking about the stuff with Josh," Felicity replied. "Just know that he's an idiot," she said. "I can tell you while we shop," she said.

"Who's an idiot," they heard a voice at the door say. It was Tommy. "You are Tommy," Thea said as she got up to throw her plate away. "Look at this lovely couple we have here," Tommy said as he looked at Oliver and Felicity. "Just shut up and eat Tommy because I know that's what you're here for," Oliver said. "And you know me well," he said as he started fixing his plate. "I swear Tommy you act like you don't eat at home," Thea said. "Thea mind your business," he said as he pushed her out of the way with his hips. "Felicity, just let me know when you're ready to go and we can leave," Thea said.

"Well she can't leave now because I have to give her the tour of the place. Get your own girlfriend Thea," Oliver said. That led to the room being filled with laughs. "There's enough of me to go around guys, no need to fight, Felicity said. "Anyway," Thea said and rolled her eyes. "I will be in the living room whenever you're ready Felicity," Thea said and left out. "Come on Felicity, I'll show you around while this pig finishes his food," he said and grabbed her hand.

"Oliver the house is beautiful," she said as they walked through the halls. "This is all my mother's doing, she loves decorating. She even decorated my room because I was content with just a bed," he said. Felicity laughed, "Typical man, huh?" Oliver nodded, "Yep, now come on into my room." Felicity walked in and examined the room, "Yeah this is too good, your mom definitely handled the decorating," she said.

She looked at the desk that was filled with pictures. She saw a picture of Oliver and Thea when they were younger. They were hugging and had the biggest smiles ever. Thea had pig tails, and Oliver had a bowl cut haircut. They looked so happy. "Omg, this is adorable. Look at your hair," she said while laughing. "That's one of my favorite pics of us, and don't laugh at my hair," he said smiled. "This is the cutest, I love the relationship between the two of you," she said. "Yeah I love having a little sister, she's the best brat ever. Wouldn't trade her for the world" he said. They had always been close. "I wasn't lucky enough to have a sibling, it always seemed like fun though," she said. "Well Thea has basically claimed you, so you now you have one," he said and pulled her to his bed.

"It's tradition that I have to break my bed in when I get a new girlfriend," Oliver said as Felicity sat on his lap. "Is that so," Felicity asked. "Well how many times has this bed been broken in Mr. Queen?" Oliver closed his eyes, "That's not important," he said to Felicity's laughter.

Oliver flipped Felicity over on the bed and leaned over her, "So are you going to help me christen my bed," he asked. He went to kiss her, and she moved her head so he could miss. "Oliver, your Mom, Thea and Tommy are downstairs," she said trying not to laugh at his puppy dog look. "And we are upstairs behind a closed door, so I really don't see anything wrong. Now give me a kiss, you know you can't fight it," he said and smiled.

Oliver was right she couldn't resist him; his charm got her every time. "Ok fine one kiss," she said. Oliver shook his head, "Nope, I don't do just one kiss," he said. He quickly pressed his lips to hers before she could say anything else. She intertwined her fingers around his neck, and he knew he had won then. He felt her smile against his lips. He was addicted to this girl. They were lost in each other for awhile, and his hands found a way to run trails up and down her body.

"Why do you have on a jumpsuit," he asked. "I can't get to you, and I don't like that," he said and frowned. Felicity slid from under Oliver, "That's a good thing because you are like a horny teenager, and I wouldn't be able to fight you off," she said and laughed. "Now I'm going to meet Thea downstairs," she said and opened the door. She turned to walk out and walked right into Tommy.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "How long have you been out here," she asked. "Long enough," he said and laughed. "Tommy, I should kick your ass," Oliver said as he walked over towards Felicity. "Don't mind him baby, he's always an idiot," he said. "Now now Oliver, let her figure me out on her own. I came up here because Thea said that we have a date today, while they go shopping." Oliver laughed and shook his head. Tommy was almost never serious. He could find something funny in every situation. "Yes we do. Now move out of the way so I can walk my girlfriend downstairs," replied Oliver.

Thea and Moira were in the living room watching television, when they got downstairs. "Mrs. Queen…Moira, you have a beautiful house," Felicity said. "Thank you dear. Did you have a favorite room," she asked. "Oliver's room," Tommy whispered and looked at Thea and laughed. He thought she was the only one who heard him, until he felt Oliver's hand clamp down on his shoulder and he looked into his glaring eyes. "Sorry," Tommy mouthed to him with his arms raised. "Yes, I did," Felicity said. "The library was my favorite. I don't know if Oliver told you or not, but technology isn't my only love. I love reading, especially anything history related." Moira was impressed. She liked Felicity more and more. "Well you're welcome to come by anytime you like, and read all the history books you want," she said and smiled.

"Thea, I'm ready whenever you are," Felicity said. "Ok let me grab my purse," she said and ran upstairs. "So Oliver what are we doing," Tommy asked and threw his arm around Oliver. "We'll find something to do buddy," Oliver replied. "Ready," Thea said when she returned. Felicity got up and walked to the door with Thea. "Wait, you're not going to leave without a hug and kiss are you," he asked. Thea walked over and kissed Oliver on the cheek. When she tried to hug him, he moved out of the way. "Now you know I wasn't talking about you Speedy," he said. "Oh, I know. I just live to irritate you," she replied. Felicity couldn't help but laugh. They were hilarious together. Oliver walked to Felicity, "Now can my girlfriend give me a hug and kiss please," he asked with his arms stretched out. Felicity hugged him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "There, now see you later," she said. "You see that Tommy," Oliver said. "She's already gone to the dark side." They all laughed. "We'll be back shortly," Thea said and grabbed Felicity's hand and left out of the mansion.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I wanted to show some not so serious moments, and show a little more of Oliver and Thea's brother/sister relationship. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thea and Felicity heavy chapter...enjoy!

* * *

Felicity was in her purse digging for her wallet. Then remembered that she had left it on her nightstand, and forgot to get it while Oliver was rushing her this morning. "Hey can we stop by my place first, I left my wallet at home. Thanks to your brother harassing me this morning" she told Thea. "Yeah sure no problem," Thea said. "He's always rushing people," she added. "I told him earlier that I love the relationship that you all have. It's adorable," Felicity said. "Yeah he's the best, even though I like to give him a hard time, which brings me a lot of joy. I wouldn't trade him for the world."

"So I'm dying to know what happened," Thea said as they were riding in the car. She didn't waste anytime. She had been waiting to her the details every since last night. "Tommy said Oliver went into Superman mode last night," she added with a laugh. "He did a demonstration and everything. Even though I know he's adding more to it, it was quite hilarious." Felicity laughed at the thought of Tommy demonstrating and exaggerating the story.

"Before I even start to tell you, how much do you already know about me and Oliver," Felicity asked. "Well, I know you two hooked up before you were officially together," she said. She did air quotes around "hooked up". Felicity laughed at the demonstration. "That Oliver has been crazy about you every since you came to town, and that you have a jerk for an ex boyfriend apparently," she said. "That's it I guess, so why did he punch Josh?"

Well Thea definitely had the basics down. "Well we were at a bar. Laurel wanted us to double date, and Josh agreed to it like an idiot. Anyway, we were at the bar, and Josh was drinking a lot, and we started arguing. Oliver and Laurel were at another table talking to Tommy when they heard us. I got up to leave and Josh grabbed me." Thea's face turned into a frown, while Felicity was telling the story. "He grabbed you," she exclaimed. "Yeah, he grabbed my arm to pull me back to him. So next Oliver showed up and they started arguing. "Oliver turned to check and see if I was alright, then Josh grabbed me again, so Oliver pushed and punched him. Tommy broke it up, and Josh was kicked out, end of story," she said.

Thea was laughing, "I'm surprised Tommy didn't instigate it. But Oliver usually has good restraint with his emotions. I don't even think he's fought or argued with someone over Laurel. I told you he's crazy about you," she said. "I'm being so serious right now. The day after the gala he was practically glowing talking about you. I'm really rooting for you guys, not only because I like you, but also because I think you're good for him. I know we've just met really, but I like the affect you have on him. I can tell he's actually happy with you, I'm looking forward to the start of a great friendship between us too," she said with a smile. Felicity returned the smile and nodded.

"Thea, that really means a lot to me, especially you accepting me. That's the scariest thing about a new relationship, having the family like you. I'm crazy about Oliver too, and I hope my last train wreck of a relationship doesn't have any effect on this one," she said. "Why didn't you and Josh work," Thea asked. "I mean beside the fact that he put his hands on you, which should never happen. What happened before that, that made you turn to Oliver?"

Thea had asked a great question. Felicity had never just really sat down and thought about what led her to Oliver. It was just an intense attraction. "Josh and I were having problems before I left Vegas, one of the reasons I was so eager to move. After the first couple of months, I never felt as strong about us as he did, I guess. He wanted more than I was willing to give at the time. I thought it would get better over time or that I would start to fall for him, but I was wrong. Then I met Oliver, and it was like I had finally met someone who got me, and I got them. I'm sure it was lust at first…which I probably shouldn't be telling you since that's your brother," Felicity said and laughed. "No, go on. Just don't give me the sex details and we're good," she added with a laugh. "I feel relaxed and at ease around Oliver. With Josh, I felt uptight and forced because people said we were cute together, and it was time to get serious about someone," she continued. "However, Josh turned out to be a jerk, and I'm glad I finally ended it. A huge relief…don't date jerks Thea," she said.

"Speaking of you and dating Thea, are you dating anybody," Felicity asked. "No not really," Thea softly said. "I don't believe you," Felicity said. "Someone as beautiful as you definitely has someone, or at least has options. Now who is he because I can see it all in your face." Thea's lips cracked into a smile. "Ok, there may be this one guy, but don't tell anyone, you're the first person I'm telling. You definitely can't tell Oliver," she said. Felicity felt special. "Really, you know this is the start of the many secrets between us that we're going to keep from Oliver," she said. "Yes I know, we're practically sisters already," Thea said and winked.

"Anyway, his name is Roy and he's from the Glades," Thea said. Felicity's eyes widened. "See I knew I would get that look, but he's not a bad guy, I mean he has that cute bad guy style, but he's a total sweetheart, great guy. We've been hanging out for a little while, and I'm really starting to like him. I just haven't found the right time to introduce him to everybody" she finished. "As long as he treats you with respect, I'm sure Oliver will like him," Felicity said. "My mother would maybe, but not Oliver, he already said he will hate everyone I attempt to date, and he wasn't lying," she said. "You want me to talk to him for you," Felicity asked. "Yes! Would you do that for me," Thea asked. "Yeah I would, don't worry I'll handle Oliver, just let me know when you're ready."

"Ok my place might be a little junky since I left in a hurry this morning, so don't judge," Felicity said, as they walked up the stairs to her place. "I promise I won't judge," Thea said. "I'll just grab my wallet and shopping here we come," she said. When they reached the top of the stairs, Felicity stopped in her tracks. "Josh what are you doing here," she asked.

"Felicity I need to talk to you," he said. "This is Josh," Thea asked. "Such a shame, such a cute guy who's nothing more than a jerk," she said shaking her head. Josh ignored Thea, "Felicity can we please talk alone," he asked. "No, Josh. Why are you still in town and here? Just leave, I told you we're done," she said. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept that Felicity," he said reaching his hand out to her. "You want me to call Oliver," Thea asked. "Oliver has nothing to do with this," Josh said getting louder. "Who are you anyway," he asked Thea. "I'm Thea Queen, Oliver's sister," she said with an attitude. "Now you need to leave, and stop bothering my friend," she said. "Felicity just give me five minutes," he pleaded turning his attention back to her. "Josh no, you should've thought about that before you touched me. Now if you don't leave, and take one more step towards me, I will call the police or Oliver," Felicity said. "Fine, but this isn't over," he said and left.

"Well he's a creep and a definite jerk. I see why you cheated," Thea said. "Are you ok Felicity," she asked. "Yeah I'm fine, let me just grab my wallet and I'll be ready," she said. Why would Josh not just go back home, and stay away from her. "Got it," she said after she found her wallet. "You want to call Oliver? I think you should," Thea said. "I'm fine Thea, thanks. I don't think I need to call him. He's going to get all worked up coming over here, and it would be unnecessary," she said. "Let's just go do some retail therapy, and focus on us, forget about boys for awhile." Even though Thea thought they should at least tell Oliver something, she didn't push the issue. "Ok, let's go shop," Thea said. She linked her arm through Felicity's and walked out.

* * *

Fav, Follow and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A quick chapter. More of Felicity and Thea!

* * *

"Felicity what do you think about this one," Thea asked while holding a dress. They had been shopping at six different shops. "I like the other one better," Felicity replied. "Ok I'll get that one, then we can go get some food," Thea said. "Good because I'm starving again," Felicity said. They had gotten manicures and pedicures at the spa, and had been to at least 10 shops, so it was definitely time for food. Felicity and Thea had over 20 bags combined. The trunk and backseat were packed to capacity. They definitely did too much, but that's what girls were suppose to do. "You know Oliver is going to have some sort of smart comment when we get back," Thea said. "Of course he will, he will be just fine though.

"Why do you keep looking at your phone," Felicity heard Thea ask. Josh had called her five times since they had saw him this morning. "Is Josh calling again? Felicity you should really tell Oliver, this is getting to stalker levels," she said. "I think it will blow over, I mean I just broke up with him yesterday, so maybe he hasn't accepted it yet," she replied. "No Felicity, he's acting crazy. I'm serious you better tell," Thea said. Thea was serious about telling Oliver or somebody about Josh. She didn't want anything crazy to happen. So if Felicity didn't tell, she definitely would.

"What's good here," Felicity asked. "I've never been here before." They were looking at the menu. "Ummm the chicken Marsala, chicken Parmesan and three cheese chicken and mushroom pasta is really good," Thea said. They were at Tony's; a little Italian restaurant. Italian was her favorite, so she was excited to try the place.

It had a small family vibe to it. There were beautiful paintings on the walls. Felicity looked around until her eyes glanced a painting of The Godfather on the wall. "Omg Thea look at that painting," she said and pointed at it. It was a painting of Don Corleone with Michael and Sonny. "What, the painting of those three guys," she asked. "Yes! It's like the best painting ever, and I want it," she said excitedly.

The waiter came and took their orders. "Ok well I must be missing something because I only see three dudes just standing. What is so special about it," Thea continued after the waiter left. Felicity laughed, "So I'm guessing you've never watched The Godfather, the best mafia family movie." Thea shook her head no. "You don't even recognize Al Pacino," she asked her. Thea looked at the painting and squinted her eyes, "that name sounds familiar, but I don't think I've seen him in anything." Felicity laughed. "Look I only watch cheesy movies, I'm the cliché girl ok. Romantic cheesy comedies is what I tend to like. So mob and mafia movies are definitely not my thing," Thea said. "Ok Thea we're going to have to have movie night one day, I will watch one of your cheesy movies, and you will watch one of mines," said Felicity. "Ok as long as popcorn, drinks and pajamas are involved, I'm all for it," Thea said.

Felicity and Thea were eating and chatting, when Thea looked up and quickly looked down, "Uh oh, angry ex girlfriend alert…don't look back, maybe she won't see us." Felicity rolled her eyes, it was just her luck that she would see Laurel today. "Ugh, Josh and Laurel both in one day. The universe hates me," Felicity said. Thea was peeping around Felicity to try to keep an eye on her, but not look to obvious at the same time. She did not want her to come over because she was certain, something would go down. She looked back up, and saw Lauel walking towards them. "I think we've been spotted Felicity," she said. "Well great, here we go," Felicity said as she sat back with her glass of wine.

"Well what do we have here," Laurel asked as she approached the table and glared at Felicity, then turned to Thea. "Hello Laurel," Thea said as she flashed a fake smile. That fake smile thing must be a Queen trait because both her and Oliver are great at it. "I haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been," Laurel said. "I've been good, just keeping busy," she said. Laurel asked Thea at least five more questions, drawing the conversation out. Felicity felt Thea slightly kick her. She could tell she wanted it to end.

"I would ask Felicity how she was doing, but I think I have a pretty good idea of how and who she's been doing," Laurel said. Thea shook her head, "Laurel if this is what you came over here for you can leave, I don't want to deal with any drama," she said. "Oh so Felicity has sucked you in too," she said. "I mean, I know how she got Oliver, but how did she hook you already," she asked. Felicity was getting annoyed, and she didn't feel like hearing Laurel. "Well Laurel, I didn't have to try very hard to get Oliver," she said. And with those words Laurel entire face and aura changed. Maybe it was the wine talking, or maybe not. Either way she was feeling bold. "If you weren't so self absorbed, maybe Oliver wouldn't have had to look somewhere else. Thea's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe Felicity actually went there. It needed to be said though, so she saw now problem with it. "Wow," was all Laurel could say. She turned and walked off.

Thea erupted with laughter once Laurel was gone. "I love you even more after that. Somebody had to say it, and I'm so glad it was you," she said. "I was just not in the mood to deal with that bitchy attitude," Felicity said. "Are you ready to go," Thea asked. "Yeah I am, I got my to go box, so I'm good," she replied.

"I wonder what Tommy and Oliver did today," Felicity said as they walked out. "Probably something childish and crazy, I'm surprised he didn't call you," replied Thea. "I'm sure he'll be at the house waiting when we get there," Felicity said. She checked her phone again and had three more missed calls and 15 texts from Josh. I need him to get a grip, Felicity thought to herself. Telling Oliver about Josh looked like a bigger possibility now.

* * *

The Josh/Oliver confrontation is coming soon I promise, please be patient. :) REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV!


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy!

* * *

"About time," Felicity and Thea heard Oliver yell through the house after they walked in the door. Felicity and Thea were carrying her bags. "Are these all your bags together," he asked. "Nope these are all Thea's, mines are still in the car, so I need your keys to put them in your car sweetie," Felicity said with a smile. "Are you serious? There are like 50 bags here," he said. "Oh Oliver shut up," Thea said. "Where is Tommy, he can help me with my bags," she said trying to sit them all down.

"So did you guys rob all the stores in town," Tommy asked when he walked in. "Yes we did, now help me carry these upstairs, please." Tommy reluctantly grabbed a handful of bags. "Where is mom," she turned and asked Oliver. "She's in her office,' he replied. "So how many bags did you get Felicity," Oliver asked. "That's not important, just grab your keys," she said.

"Oh, Oliver make sure Felicity tells you about what happened with Josh today," Thea said. She looked at Felicity, smiled and ran up the stairs. Oliver's facial expression immediately went to anger, "What is she talking about Felicity," he asked. "I'll tell you while we get my bags, come on," she said and pulled him outside. "Ok start talking," Oliver said as he opened his trunk.

"I had to stop by my place because I forgot my wallet, and when we got there he was sitting outside my place," she said. "What the hell Felicity, why didn't you call me or the police," he asked. "What did he say?" Felicity knew Oliver would be pissed, and he had every right to be. "He was asking if we could talk, and trying to apologize. I got him to leave though," she said. Oliver leaned against the car, and frown lines appeared across his forehead.

He folded his arms across his chest, "I don't like this one bit Felicity. Why is he still in town? Don't you even worry about it though, I'll take care of it," he said then finished getting her bags. "What are you going to do," she asked. "Don't worry, but you're not staying at your place, you're staying here for now until it's taken care of," he said as he closed the trunk. "What? Oliver I just can't move in here," she said. "And why not," he responded. "I mean because that would be awkward, your girlfriend of two days moving in. No! And your mother may not approve," she said.

"What do you think they're saying," Tommy asked. He was upstairs with Thea peeking out of the window spying on Oliver and Felicity. "I don't know Tommy, I can't even read their lips," she said. "So he was really sitting outside her place," he asked. "Yep. It was creepy as hell too; and he called and texted her so many times," she said. "That's crazy, I'm pretty sure Oliver is getting ready to go all Rambo now. He's definitely not going to let her stay by herself now, " he said. "I don't blame him, she doesn't need to," she said.

"Let me see your phone Felicity, I'm sure he called and texted you too," Oliver said. Felicity gave Oliver the phone, and he frowned with each text he read. "And all of these are from today, oh there is no way you are staying there. I'm taking care of this today," he said. She leaned on the car, "But, Oliver," she started to say. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, "Look I'm serious Felicity, I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you. I don't trust Josh, and I don't want him anywhere near you. You're my girl and I…"

He cut his words off, and placed a kiss on his forehead. He had almost said I love you. Was that really about to come out of his mouth. He did love her, but he didn't want to scare her off, by saying that too early. "I really care about you," he finished. "Yes I know that Oliver, but I don't want to be an inconvenience to your family," she said. "No buts Felicity I mean it, you're staying here, and I'm going to tell my mom right now," he said and ran to the door before she could object. "Oliver, wait," she said, but he was already halfway in the house.

"Mom, Felicity needs to stay with us for a little while," Oliver said as he busted Moira's office door open. "Mrs. Queen," Felicity said before Oliver covered her mouth so she couldn't speak. "What's going on Oliver," Moira asked looking confused. "Felicity's ex is stalking her," he said. "And I don't want her staying alone," he said.

"Stalking," Moira said as she got up looking concerned. "Well yes she can stay here. Your safety is very important. Did you think I would say no Felicity," she asked. Oliver finally took his hand off of her mouth, "No, I just didn't want to be a problem," Felicity said. "Oh nonsense dear, you're staying here, it's settled. I'll have a room prepared for you," she said and hugged Felicity. "You're family now, so get used to it," she said with a smile. Felicity returned the smile, "Thank you, I really appreciate it," she said. She looked at Oliver and he had a huge grin on his face.

Moira opened the door to leave, and when she opened it, Thea and Tommy tumbled in the room. "Now you two are too old to be eavesdropping," she said and laughed at them. "Sorry," they both mouthed while trying to get up. "Now, it's settled Felicity, you're staying," Oliver said ignoring Thea and Tommy. "I don't know why she's preparing a room for you, though because you're sharing a bed with me," he whispered in her ear. Felicity laughed, "No, I'm not and that's really why you wanted me to stay, huh," she asked. "Maybe," he said while smiling and walked off. "Tommy come on, we have some business to tend to," he said. "So you're staying," Thea asked excitedly. "Yes, it looks that way," she replied.

"Hey Dig, I need a favor," Oliver was on the phone with John. He knew John would be the best person to help him. "Do you remember Josh, Felicity's boyfriend? Well he's her ex now, and I think he's in the early stages of becoming a stalker. I need you to see if you can find him," he said. "Yeah I can do that Oliver, I still have his face on the security footage from when he came by QC. Is she ok," he asked. "Yeah, she's staying here until this blows over," Oliver replied. "So you and Felicity are officially together now," he asked. "Yeah we are, so I don't want him causing problems," Oliver replied. "That's good man, and I'll get started on that now, I'll get back with you later," he said and ended the call. "So what'd he say," Tommy asked. "He's going to work on it, and let me know what he finds," Oliver said.

Felicity found Oliver and Tommy in Oliver's room. They were in deep conversation. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Oliver I need to talk to you," she said. "No problem, I'll be downstairs, I need a snack anyway," Tommy said and left. Felicity climbed on Oliver's bed and laid beside Oliver. "What's up," he asked. "I need to go by my place to get some things to bring back here," she said. "And I need my strong hunk of a boyfriend to escort me," she said. "Are you stroking my ego," he asked. She looked at him and smiled, "I would never do such a thing."

"Come on, let's go then," he said and sat up. "No, wait," she said and pulled him back in the bed. "I want to give my strong hunk some loving," she said. Oliver flashed a mischievous smile, "Do I need lock the door," he asked. "No, not that much loving," she said and laughed. "Well you know once I get started, I can't stop," he said. "No, not when your mom is downstairs. That would be horrible. Plus Thea and Tommy…and you know Tommy likes to eavesdrop." Oliver leaned down and kissed her cutting her ramble off. "Less talking, more kissing," he breathed into her lips.

There was a knock at the door. Felicity and Oliver let out a groan, "Yes?" Oliver yelled. "I need you to hop off of Felicity for a second, mom says her room is ready," Thea yelled. "Thea go away," he yelled back. "I can show her the room later." Felicity was laughing, she knew this would lead to them arguing. "I'm just telling you what mom said jerk," she said. "Ok, I got the message, so why are you still at my door Speedy," Oliver asked. He heard Thea kick the door, and march off; he loved aggravating her. "You are something else," Felicity said. "It's my job as a brother to get under her skin," he replied. "Now where were we," he asked and went for another kiss. "Nope," she said and slid from under him. "Moira called and I'm not keeping Moira waiting," she said and ran out of the room.

"Felicity are you ready," Oliver asked when she got downstairs. Moira and Thea had just finished showing her the room she would be staying in. "Yeah, I am," she said. "Ok, first I have to get all your bags out the car, so we can have room for your stuff, and Tommy is riding with us," he said. "Wait, I'm going too," Thea said when she got downstairs. "Oh God," Tommy mumbled. "For what," Oliver asked. "Because I can," she replied. "Yes, Thea can definitely go," Felicity said. "Now turn around and go," she said waving him out of the door.

So what were you and Tommy discussing upstairs," Felicity asked when they finally got in the car. She was in the back with Thea, Oliver was driving and Tommy in the passenger seat. "Oh just some 007 type stuff," Tommy said. Oliver laughed, "Don't listen to him. It was nothing really," he said.

"So did anything else interesting happen today," he asked. "Well we saw Laurel too," Felicity said. "So I guess you can call that interesting." "Well you two had an eventful day, huh," Tommy said laughing. "Shut up Tommy, did anything happen," Oliver asked. "Felicity handled it before anything could happen," Thea said. "Yeah, nothing happened, don't worry," Felicity said.

They got to Felicity's place, and Oliver and Tommy went to make sure Josh wasn't anywhere around before they let Felicity and Thea come in. "Take your time getting whatever you need baby," Oliver said. "How long do you plan on kidnapping me, so I can know how much to pack," she said. "Forever, so pack everything," he replied. "I'll help you Felicity," Thea said, and they disappeared into her room.

"Hey, so when John finds the Josh, you're sure that you want to confront him," he whispered. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not about to have him thinking he can just stalk her. Plus he knows who Thea is too, and I'm not having that." Oliver said. "Ok, just making sure, I'm with you all the way," Tommy said and nodded.

About an hour had passed, and Felicity and Thea finally emerged from the room with about seven bags and suitcases. "I was just joking about bringing everything Felicity," Oliver said. "Well I am a lady, and I need a lot of things," she replied. "Are you done," Oliver asked. "Yeah, we can go now," she said. Oliver and Tommy grabbed a couple of bags, and they left.

Felicity and Thea were in the car, Oliver was putting the last of Felicity's bags in the car and Tommy was propped against the car door. Oliver felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at it and it was Diggle, "Hey, what did you get," he answered. "I found out what hotel he's been staying at. And get this, apparently he lost his job back in Vegas. So I'm guessing he was hoping he would…" "be able to stay with Felicity," Oliver finished John's sentence.

Tommy noticed Oliver's face changed, John must have found something crazy. "That's right, so it's a great possibility that he might be in town for awhile," Diggle said. "Whatever you're thinking of doing tonight, I'm coming with. You and Tommy need a more level headed person with you," he continued. "Ok, meet me at my place around nine," Oliver said. He loved Felicity, and even though he didn't have the courage to tell her that yet, he was determined to get crazy Josh out of her life.

Felicity noticed that Oliver looked worried. Who could he have been talking to, she thought. It must have had something to do with Josh. "I'm pretty sure they are going to try and find Josh tonight," Thea said. "Oliver will probably threaten him and offer him some money to leave," she added. "Nothing to be concerned about hopefully." Felicity's eyes didn't leave Oliver, "Yeah I hope you're right Thea," she said.

"What was that all about? Are you ok," Felicity asked when they got in the car. "I'll tell you when we get back, and I'm fine don't worry," he said and smiled. Why couldn't Josh had just went back home to Vegas, he just had to stay and make things crazy, she thought. Now Oliver was determined to take care of the situation, and hopefully it wouldn't get out of hand.

* * *

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks so much for the reviews. You all realy make me so happy!

* * *

"So who were you talking to on the phone earlier at my place," Felicity asked. Oliver was laying on his stomach across his bed with Felicity sitting on his back massaging his shoulders. Moira was gone for a little while and that was the only way he could convince her to come in his room.

"Just Diggle," he said "About what," she asked. "Nothing really," he mumbled. "Oliver, don't lie to me. I saw your face while you were talking to him, and it was definitely more than nothing.

Oliver let out of sigh into the pillow. "Felicity I don't want you to worry," he said. He wanted to handle the situation, without involving her in any way.

"I'll stop worrying when you tell me the truth, now start talking," she said and plucked his head. He turned around on his back, so that he was facing her now. "I had John look into Josh," he said. "Oh God," Felicity said. "What did he find?"

"Well apparently Josh lost his job back home, which is one of the reasons why he's still in town," he said. Felicity's mouth dropped open. "Really, I mean he didn't say anything about that. He acted like everything was going good back in Vegas," she said. What could Josh have done to lose his job, she wondered. He loved his job, and was good at it. Could he have changed that much?

"Well I told you I didn't like or trust him from the beginning," Oliver said knowingly. "You were very biased too though Oliver," she said. Oliver laughed; he loved how she always had smart remarks to fire back at him. "Besides my obvious biasness, he's not a good guy. I'm pretty sure he was hoping you would let him stay with you," he said.

"Well that's definitely not going to happen, so maybe he's leaving soon because I definitely don't want to see him again," she said and hopped off Oliver. "Well I'm going to pay him a visit tonight," he said.

Felicity's head snapped around, "What are you talking about Oliver?" He climbed out of the bed, "Look before you even try to stop me, hear me out. I just need to talk to him, and let him know I'm serious about him not contacting you again."

Felicity didn't like this. She didn't want any kind of big confrontation to happen. Most importantly, she didn't want Oliver to end up hurt some kind of way.

"I don't know how I feel about this, Oliver. Who's going with you Oliver?" she asked. "Tommy," he began. "Oh God, two hotheads," she said and rolled her eyes. "And John is coming too," he finished. "Ok, I feel a little more at ease now. John is level headed," she said. Oliver walked towards Felicity and gently kissed her forehead, "Don't worry baby," he said.

Thea banged on Oliver's door, "Hey Oliver, get downstairs. John is here," she yelled through the door.

Oliver turned to leave out of the door, and Felicity ran to block the door before he reached it. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked and smirked. Felicity had her arms stretched out covering the door, like she could really block him. All he would have to do was lift her up because she was so light. "At least tell me where you're going exactly, so I will know where to come if anything happens," she said. "Felicity," he groaned. "I'm serious Oliver, you better tell me," she said and folded her arms, not budging. "Fine," he sighed. "We're going to BaySprings Hotel, where he is staying. Now can I leave?" She smiled and stepped aside, "Thank you."

Felicity and Oliver joined Thea, Tommy and Felicity downstairs. "Ummm what do you three have planned," Thea asked. She could definitely feel something was gong on. Everybody looked so serious. "We're going out for a little while Thea. Do you need me to tuck you in before I go?" Oliver asked. Thea folded her arms and smirked at Oliver.

"You guys ready?" Diggle asked. "Yep, born ready," Tommy jumped up and said. "Yeah, let's go," Oliver said. Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him back and whispered in his ear, "You better be careful because if something happens I'm going to be really pissed at you, and then Moira is going to be pissed at me because I'm the cause and then…" Felicity had started to ramble. "Felicity, I'll be fine I promise," he said cutting her off. "Now can you release my arm from this death grip?" She looked down at her hand. She had squeezed his arm so hard her knuckles were white. "Sorry," she mouthed and let him go. Oliver smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll be back baby," he said and walked out the door.

"Well what do we do now," Thea asked as she threw herself on the couch.

"You know this is kind of like that scene in The Godfather, where Sonny goes to confront his sister's husband for hitting her. I mean this situation is not exactly the same because Josh didn't hit me, I'm not married to him, and Oliver is not my brother. He's your brother and that would just be weird, but it has some similarities. But Sonny ends up getting ambushed…and" Thea was just staring at Felicity, "Felicity sweetie," she yelled snapping her fingers in Felicity's face. "Come back to me ok," she said.

"Ok ok, I'm good," Felicity replied and fell back on the couch beside Thea. "Now you know I don't know what you're talking about with this Godfather stuff, but that sounds a little extreme," Thea said. "Now just calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Diggle was driving, Oliver was in the passenger seat, and Tommy was in the back. Tommy and Oliver were talking, but Oliver was silent. He just looked out the window and watched the cars, trees, houses, and everything pass by. He was in deep thought. He didn't even know exactly what he was going to say to Josh. He just knew that he had to make it clear that he was going to have to stay far away from Felicity. He loved her, and was determined not to let anything happen to her. He would have to work up the courage to tell her that too.

"Guys, I almost told Felicity I loved her today," he blurted out. Diggle and Tommy immediately stopped talking, and looked at him. "See I told you man. You've been in love with her," Tommy knowingly said. "Well why didn't you," John asked.

Oliver rubbed his hands over his face, "I don't know," he breathed into his hands. 'I don't want to scare her off. I mean I've never fallen for a girl as hard as I have for Felicity,' he said. He turned to Tommy, "and you can especially vouch for that Tommy." Tommy nodded in agreement. "Here I am going to confront her ex over her, something I've never done with a chick before. I've never cared this much, and when I think about it, it's kind of scary," he continued. "What if she doesn't feel the same?"

Diggle laughed at Oliver. He was so in love, it was all over his face. "Oliver you sound like a love sick puppy," he said. Tommy started laughing until Oliver shot him an evil look. "Just tell her you love her because I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. There is no sense in hiding it," he said. "I usually don't use the love at first sight cliché, but I really think that's what happened with you two. She obviously loves you too, even a blind person could see it. She wasn't just going to willingly move in with you, and start this new relationship, especially with the drama around it, if she didn't love you. So just tell her man," he finished.

"Ok, we're here," Diggle said as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. "We're going to go in with cool heads, and act like adults." He glanced at Tommy when he got to the adults part. "We got it. Now what room is he in?" Oliver asked. "Room 302," Diggle looked at his phone and said. "Got it, let's go."

They were standing in the hallway outside Josh's room. "Ok, I'm just going to go talk to him, man to man," Oliver said. "Oh we're definitely coming in with you Oliver. What did you think we came with you for?" replied Tommy. Oliver began to object and Diggle put his hands up to stop him, "He's right, we're going in too. End of discussion," he said.

Oliver knocked on the door, "I'm coming," Josh yelled. Diggle and Tommy stood on each side of him. Josh opened the door shortly after, and Oliver noticed he had money in his hand. "Expecting room service," Oliver asked with a smirk. Josh eyes widen, and he went to close the door. Oliver quickly put his foot in the way to keep the door from closing.

"Look I just want to talk man to man," Oliver said and put his hands up. "Fine," Josh reluctantly said, "Come on in." They followed Josh in, and he walked to the bar and poured a drink. Tommy and Diggle stood by the door, as if they were bodyguards and Oliver walked towards Josh. "Start talking," he said. Oliver could feel himself getting annoyed, but he would control it.

"I need you to stay away from Felicity. I don't appreciate you showing up to her place. She's not with you anymore, so I need you to accept that," he said. Josh laughed, "How did you find me anyway," he asked. "I have a lot of connections, and can pretty much get what I want," he said. Josh laughed again. Oliver clenched his fists together. If Josh laughed one more time he was going to knock the smirk off his face.

"I also know that you lost your job back in Vegas. So I'm pretty sure you thought you would be able to stay with Felicity, but that's obviously not going to happen, so you need to leave town," Oliver said. Josh was just staring at Oliver, he really did know a lot.

"Now I can offer you a money if you need money, and you can be on your way," Oliver said. "Write me a check," Josh repeated. "Is that how you got Felicity? Did you offer her money, so she could open her legs and lay on her back for you so willingly?" he asked.

"Uh oh," Tommy said and looked at Diggle. Diggle nodded in return. They both knew Josh had crossed the line with those comments. "What did you say," Oliver asked and walked towards Josh." Tommy was about to walk towards Oliver when Diggle pulled him back. "Hey, he said it, let him get what's coming to him," he said. Tommy shrugged and stood beside Diggle again.

"You heard me. I mean she wouldn't even let me near her. Her boyfriend of almost a year, because she was busy laying up with an arrogant rich boy. How was the sex?" he asked.

Oliver grabbed Josh by his shirt, and slammed him into the wall behind him. "I swear to God, if you say her name one more time, I will knock all of your teeth out," he growled. "Did I strike a nerve, I hope the sex was as good as I remembered," Josh said.

Oliver shoved Josh into the wall again, and punched him in each side and then connected a punch to his jaw and nose. Josh fell down to the floor. "No, you had so much to say earlier, talk now," he yelled, grabbing and pushed him against the wall.

"Ok, come on, I think that's enough," Diggle said as him and Tommy pulled Oliver back. Oliver pulled away from them. His chest was rising and falling and he angrily glared at Josh, who was wiping blood from his mouth. "You're a weak coward and you wonder why Felicity chose someone else over you," Oliver stated.

Oliver pulled out an envelope full of money, and threw on the floor next to Josh. "You better make the wise choice and use that money to get out of town by tomorrow, and never come near Felicity again. Or I promise I will make you regret it," he said. "Let's go guys," he said and turned to leave.

"So that turned out well," Tommy said when they got in the car. Oliver was quiet and was looking at his hands. He had cuts on one of them across the knuckle. "I couldn't control myself," he finally said. "When he said those things about her I lost it." Diggle placed his hand on his shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it, nobody's judging you. I would've done the same thing if it was Lyla." Tommy agreed, "Yeah don't sweat it man, he deserved it."

They got back to the mansion around 11. "Hey, I'm going to go ahead and go home, let you and Felicity talk. I'll see you tomorrow," Tommy said. "Thanks man," Oliver said. "Oh and Oliver," Tommy turned around and called him. "Tell her how you really feel. Don't waste another minute. You clearly love her, and she needs to know." Oliver nodded, and Tommy got in his car and left. Even though Tommy was crazy at times, he was always there when he needed him.

"I'm about to go too, and get back home to Lyla," Diggle said. "I'm going to keep an eye on Josh and let you know." "Thanks a lot Dig," Oliver said. "No problem man, see you."

Oliver waked in the house and peeped in the living room. Thea and Felicity were on the couch sleep. "Is that you Oliver?" he heard Moira ask. "Hey mom," he said when he found her in the kitchen. "How did it go? Felicity already told me where you were going. She was a nervous wreck," she said. Oliver sat down on one of the stools.

"It went better in my mind than in actually did," he said. "We ended up arguing and got into a fight." Moira sat beside Oliver, "That was expected though, a lot of emotions are involved in this situation," she said. "You obviously love Felicity, and you're just trying to protect her, I commend you for that. Now go talk to Felicity and take care of those cuts," she said.

"Felicity…Felicity!" Oliver was whispering her name and trying to wake her without waking nosey Thea. He gently pushed her and she still wouldn't wale up. He leaned in and kissed her, which worked. Oliver laughed to himself because he immediately thought about Sleeping Beauty. "Oliver," Felicity said and sat up. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, miss me?" he asked with a smile. She smiled and her eyes fell to his scarred hand. "Oh my God, Oliver what happened?" she asked. "Come on upstairs and I'll tell you.

"Come on, give me your hands," Felicity said. They were in his room sitting in his bed, and she had found peroxide and band aids for his cuts. "Are you my personal nurse," he asked. Felicity laughed, "Yeah something like that, now what happened?" she asked.

"I went over there with the intention to talk to him like an adult, but he decided to get childish. He said some things I didn't like, so I punched him," he said and shrugged. "Things like what," she asked. "That's not important, just know that I handled it," he replied. The stuff Josh said was just completely unnecessary, and he didn't want her to know. "He said things about me," she asked and looked in Oliver's eyes.

She knew that's what it was more than likely. Oliver looked back into her eyes until she looked away and rubbed his hand softly making sure she didn't hurt him. "Yeah he did, and I wasn't having that. Felicity you mean so much to me," he said. Oliver could feel his words getting caught in his throat. Just say it Queen, tell her how you feel.

"Felicity, I love you," he finally said. There he had said it. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Felicity's head shot up, and her eyes were wide. "I mean I know it's early in our relationship, but I really do love you," Oliver continued and place a hand on her cheek. Felicity had thought that Oliver attempted to say I love you to her earlier, but when he didn't, she quickly wiped the thought out of her head."

"Really," she finally choked out and eyes glossy with hints of tears. "Yes really, I mean every since I met you, you're all I think about. In the morning when I wake up, when I lay down at night, you're on my mind. I've never felt this way about a girl, and I want to continue experiencing this with you," he said. "Finding you was like finding something that I never knew was missing, and I can't imagine not having you in my life. I am in love with you Felicity," he finished.

"Oliver I love you too," she said. "You don't have to worry about losing me, I'm never going anywhere. The fact that you are going to great lengths to protect me makes me so happy. You've even fought for me twice now, which a guy has never done before, and even though I don''t encourage fighting, but looking at you right now is a big turn on," she said and laughed. "I really really love you." She threw her arms around him and kissed him deep and hard. She pushed him back on walked over and locked the door.

"Wait, are we really doing this here?" he asked with a chesire cat grin on his face. She climbed back on the bed and straddled him. "Yes we are. One of my fantasies has always been to have sex at my boyfriend's parent's house," she whispered and slowly dragged her tongue across his ear. Oliver's body immediately heated up. "Oh, so you're being a bad girl tonight," he asked and grabbed her arms. "Yes I am, and now I want you to make love to me Oliver Queen," she seductively said. He had wanted to hear those words from her so many times. "Yes ma'am Felicity Smoak," he replied and flipped her on to the bed. "I will make love to you."

* * *

Hope you like it! I don't really know where else to go after this chapter, so I might let this be the last one...but if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in your reviews and I will think about them! *kisses* :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, so it looks like I'm not done with this story after all. I got an idea, and the muse struck me...so I hope you like it. I think this might be my longest chapter ever.

* * *

About three months had passed since Felicity had moved into the mansion. They hadn't seen Josh since that night of his fight with Oliver. Diggle had evidence of him going back to Vegas. So everything was quiet on that front.

Felicity tried to no avail to move back into her place. Diggle had changed her locks, upgraded her security system and did just about anything he and Oliver could think of, but Oliver still didn't want her to leave.

"What if the day you decide to move back in he reappears, and something happened. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," he said one day with puppy dog eyes.

"Oliver you're such a baby. It's been forever, and John even said that there's been no sign of Josh coming back," she replied.

"Well I've gotten used to you being here now, so you can't leave. Plus, you're going to have to answer to Thea if you try to leave."

Her relationship with Thea had only grown stronger since she moved in. Thea was like the sister she never had. They went out together all the time, and Thea had even let Felicity meet Roy. Felicity thought that Roy was really sweet, and they looked cute together. She still wasn't ready for him to met Oliver though.

Felicity and Thea were out eating lunch one day, so Felicity thought she would bring it up. "So when is Roy going to meet Oliver," Felicity asked Thea.

Thea had already mentioned Roy to Moira, but Oliver was still clueless. She desperately wanted her big brother's approval, so she needed their first meeting to go as smoothly as possible.

"I'm thinking about inviting him to the QC banquet coming up," she replied.

"Really," Felicity wasn't expecting that to be the place.

"Yeah, it's not too intimate and as serious as bringing him to the house for dinner….less pressure. I want you to sort of mention it to Oliver. See how he feels," she said.

"Ok, I'll sneak it in some kind of way. Don't worry, I got you covered," she said with a smile.

She would have to find the perfect moment to bring up the banquet and slyly mention Thea bringing a date.

* * *

Felicity and Oliver still hadn't gone public with their relationship. They wanted to have some time to themselves before the tabloids got to them. So that meant being very professional at work, even though Oliver did not always cooperate.

The gossip mill did however find out that Oliver was no longer with Laurel because she had been spotted with a new guy, and she confirmed that they weren't together. So they tried their best to figure out whom Oliver was dating next. They had snapped many pictures of her and Oliver, but they were never able to get her face. One day, they got an extremely close picture of them having lunch. Her face was very clear in the picture, but luckily they had only managed to get the side, and she had on shades and a floppy sun hat.

An article in a gossip magazine read…

_Who's the mystery blonde in Queen's life? Oliver Queen is rumored to have a new lady in his life. He has been spotted out numerous times getting quite cozy with a blonde beauty. This past weekend, they were displaying PDA. It's a known fact that his relationship with Sara Lance is over. Did this mystery woman get in the way? _

Felicity was in her room when Thea came in and showed it to her. It was always funny to her at how some people were so obsessed with what other people did with their lives.

"Hey at least you looked great that day, and the outfit was definitely in my top five outfits that you've worn," Thea said.

Felicity laughed and shook her head at Thea, That girl could talk fashion no matter what the situation was.

"What are you two school girls giggling about?" Oliver asked when he came in the room.

"Just the latest tabloid article about Oliver Queen and his new girl,' she said waving the magazine in his face.

"Let me see that," he said snatching it from her. Oliver read the article and a smile creeped on his face. "Blonde beauty," he repeated. "Well at least they described you right."

Felicity rolled her eyes at him, "Oh hush."

"Thea get out, I came in here to talk to Felicity," Oliver said and threw the magazine back at her.

"Nope. Just pretend I'm not here," she replied and stretched out on the bed.

Oliver walked over and picked up Thea and threw her over his shoulders.

"Oliver leave Thea alone, " Felicity said in between laughs. Thea was trying to squirm her way out of Oliver's arms, but his grip was too tight. He put her outside on the floor and hurried up and locked Felicity's door before she could get up.

"You jerk," he heard Thea yell. Oliver laughed and threw himself on the bed beside Felicity.

"Oliver you have to stop doing my Thea like that," she said.

"Your Thea?" he asked.

"Yes, her Thea," they heard Thea yell through the door.

Felicity erupted in laughter.

"Bye Thea," Oliver yelled back.

He looked at Felicity, "You can definitely have her."

"Anyway, I came in here to tell you that I want us to go public, " he said.

Felicity sat up, "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want you to be my date to the banquet coming up, and officially go public then. That's if you're ready," he said.

Felicity chewed on her lip. Going public would mean everyone would know, even at work. Her and Oliver had been together for awhile and there was no sense in hiding it anymore. They were happy together. She was pretty sure she would be able to handle the paparazzi too.

"Yes I'm ready," she said grabbing his face to kiss him.

"Good," he says. "I'm ready to show you off to the world."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her neck. Right before she got lost in his kisses, she remembered Thea and Roy. She needed to find a way to bring the subject up.

"I'm excited about the banquet," she said. Oliver didn't say anything back.

"Seeing everybody all dressed up with their dates will be fun to see," she continued.

Oliver was still quiet. He was too busy trying to slide his hands under her shirt. Well this isn't working, she would have to think of something else to say to get his attention.

"I wonder who Tommy and Thea will bring as dates," she said.

"There's no telling who Tommy will bring, and Thea…" he cut his words off and immediately sat up. Yeah that definitely worked.

"What do you mean Thea and a date? Does she have a date that I don't know about," he asked.

"No, I mean I'm just saying, she might want to bring someone since every one else will have a date more than likely," she said lying.

"My mom won't, she can go with her," he said dismissing the idea.

"Oliver come on, she's not a little girl. Your mom can't escort her forever. What if she did bring someone, would you behave?" she asked.

Oliver squinted his eyes at her, "Felicity do you know something I don't?"

Felicity held her laugh in that was desperately trying to escape her throat.

"No, I promise. We haven't even really talked about the banquet yet. We're not going shopping until later."

Oliver looked at her and laid back beside her, "Well I guess you have a point, I guess I would be alright with it. Not much can happen at a banquet," he said.

Felicity was grinning on the inside. She couldn't wait to tell Thea.

"I'm always right," she replied.

"Yeah yeah, now shut up and kiss me," he said pulling her on top of him.

* * *

Felicity, and Thea were out shopping. Felicity decided to tell her about her talk with Oliver.

"Ok, I talked to Oliver," she started. "And?" Thea asked cutting her off.

"He's a little on the fence about you having date, but he's not against it. So I think you can bring Roy, I'll keep Oliver in check," she said.

"Thanks so much Felicity," Thea replied. "This means a lot to me."

"Now come on, let's find you a dress that leaves Roy speechless," she said and linked arms with Thea.

* * *

Felicity woke up the morning of the banquet feeling terrible. Her head was pounding and she was nauseous. Great she would wake up feeling sick on the day of the banquet. Hopefully it would pass before it was time to go.

She stayed in bed longer than normal, and she soon heard Oliver burst in.

"Felicity, why are you still sleep," he asked pulling the covers back.

"Ugh, Oliver," she groaned. "I have a horrible headache."

"Well I told you about partying with Thea all night," he said. "I'll go get you some medicine."

Oliver returned later carrying a tray with some Tylenol, a bottle of water and some horrible looking stuff in a glass on it.

"Oliver what is that concoction," she asked turning her nose up.

"It's a headache potion that Raisa made for you. I told her you weren't feeling good and she said, "Oh no not my sweet Felicity," he said imitating her accent. "So she whipped this up for you."

Felicity laughed; even though she felt like crap he could still make her smile.

"Now she said drink this, then take the medicine with some water and you will feel better in no time."

He pushed the tray towards her and she caught a whiff of the smell and turned her head away frowning.

"Oliver that smells horrible, I'm not drinking that. What in the world is in it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but Raisa said drink it. My mom says it really works, now here drink," he said putting the glass at her mouth.

"Ugh, wait let me prepare myself first at least."

She pushed his hand away and let out a couple of deep breaths before she grabbed the glass.

She took the glass from him and counted to three before she started gulping it down.

It was awful, and it took everything in her not to throw up all over Oliver.

"Oh my God, that is definitely the nastiest thing I have ever tasted," she said.

Oliver opened the Tylenol and poured two of them out in his hands, then opened the water bottle and handed them to her.

"Thank you Dr. Oliver," she said.

"Just doing my boyfriend duties," he said and kissed her forehead. "Now lay back down and get some more sleep. And if you're not feeling better tonight, we don't have to go the banquet."

Oliver was tucking her in the bed, and she couldn't help but smile at him

"Oliver you don't have to tuck me in that tight, and I'm sure I'll be better before tonight, it's probably just a migraine," she said.

"Just making sure," he replied. "Now let me go before Thea runs up here."

Hopefully that nasty potion would work because she felt horrible right now, and she definitely didn't want to miss the banquet.

* * *

Felicity woke up a couple of hours later and thankfully her headache was gone. It was a little after noon and she had plans with Thea to get a manicure and pedicure around two. So it was time to get ready for that

When she got downstairs, she spotted Raisa in the kitchen.

"Raisa thank you; you're miracle potion worked," she said as she grabbed one of Raisa's famous blueberry muffins.

"You're welcome sweetie. Glad to hear you're feeling better."

"Felicity, why does it look like you're dressed to go somewhere?" Oliver came behind her and asked.

"Oliver I'm fine. The headache is gone," she said and walked into the living room looking for Thea.

"Well look who's finally up," Thea said when she saw Felicity walk in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but your brother is overreacting," she said.

"Oh that's nothing new," Thea replied.

"Are we still on to get our mani and pedi," Felicity asked Thea.

"Yes ma'am, I'll drive," she said.

"Oh no ma'am," Oliver said. "You need to stay here."

Thea rolled her eyes, "My God Oliver, you're acting like she's nine months pregnant, and trying to leave the house while she's on bedrest."

"Ok Thea, nobody asked you," he said.

"I'll be fine Oliver, now move," she said and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

When they got in the car Thea was laughing, "If you two do decide to have a baby, Oliver is going to be unbearable," she said.

A baby with Oliver…she hadn't really thought about it. She did feel horrible this morning, but she was sure that wasn't why. She wasn't pregnant. Felicity immediately shook the thought out of her mind.

* * *

It was time to leave for the banquet. Moira had left earlier so she could make sure everything was how she wanted it.

Felicity and Thea were putting the last touches on their outfits, and Oliver would yell every 10 minutes for them to hurry up.

"Ok done!" Thea had just finished doing Felicity's makeup, and felt like she was complete.

"You looking smoking," Thea said. "With your banging body and my fashion skills, magic happens."

Felicity stood up and did a 360 in the mirror, and looked over the finished product. She did look good, and Thea had performed her magic on her hair and makeup.

Felicty's look for tonight was an ivory strapless chiffon dress that flowed to the floor hugging her curves, with a high split. The bust was adorned in gold and black beads. The back was out with the exception of a beaded strap that connected to the bust. She had on gold strappy stilettos. She added gold accessories and Thea applied the right amount of shimmery gold makeup. Thea had also pulled her curls into a twisted knot bun, and let a couple of curls hang free.

"Thea you look amazing," Felicity said when Thea took her robe off.

Thea had on white sleeveless mermaid flute style dress. It was form hugging and the skirt flared out at the bottom. The sides were black and it gave it a color block look. The small of her back was out, giving it a sexy vibe. Red heels adorned her feet, and she applied red lipstick for a contrast of color. Her hair was straightened.

"Oh God, I almost forgot that Roy is meeting me here. You gotta get downstairs before he gets here and Oliver opens the door. I told Oliver I was having the driver drop me off. So you need to leave now," she said and grabbed Felicity. "Oh and when you see Roy tonight act like you haven't met him."

"Well well well…if it isn't two of the most beautiful looking women in my life," Oliver said as he stood up and clapped as they walked downstairs.

Oliver was dressed in an ivory and black tuxedo. The pants were black, a white shirt, black vest, black bowtie, and a ivory jacket. Felicity had told him that she was wearing ivory, and he had said he was going to try to match her.

"Thanks Oliver, now let's go," Felicity said.

"Thea you look like you're ready, you can ride with us," Oliver said.

"I'm not ready I have to finish my makeup and hair," she said lying. "Go ahead, don't worry.

"Ok fine," he said then turned his attention to Felicity. "Come on baby."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this," he asked Felicity after he pulled up to the banquet. it had to be at least 50 people outside snapping pictures.

"Yes I am," she replied. Even if she wasn't, it was too late now.

Oliver got out of the car, and walked over to her side and opened the door. "Mr. Queen who's the lady you've been spotted with lately," they yelled.

She grabbed his hand and joined him in the bright lights of the many cameras flashing. They all gasped and snapped away.

He gave his keys to the valet, and extended his arm for Felicity, and she linked her arm through his.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered and then kissed her on the cheek.

They stopped on the red carpet to take a couple of pictures together. Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist and they smiled for the cameras. Oliver looked at Felicity dazzling in the light, she seemed like she was a natural at this.

They walked in and immediately felt all eyes on her and Oliver. She knew people would probably be surprised. Moira spotted them and walked over.

"You two looked absolutely stunning, and Felicity you're practically glowing," she said.

"Thank you Moira, and you look beautiful as well.

Moira had on a navy blue sleeved long sheer dress. The sleeves stopped at her elbows. The high neckline was embellished in beads. This is where Thea got her great sense of fashion.

They heard the paparazzi yelling Thea's name, so she had just arrived.

"Well Thea is here, when she walks in we can go sit at our table.

Felicity saw Oliver do a double glance at the door, and she turned to see Thea walk in holding Roy's hand. Roy was dressed in an all black tuxedo. Him and Thea looked so cute together.

"Who is that?" Oliver asked through gritted teeth.

"Calm down sweetie," Moira said. "That's her date Roy."

"Well why didn't I know about this Roy person," he said never lifting his gaze from Roy.

"Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise," Felicity says. "Now you better behave."

Thea and Roy finally made it to them. Felicity could immediately tell that Roy was nervous.

"Roy, this is my mom, Felicity and Oliver. This is my boyfriend Roy Harper," she said introducing them.

"It's uh, it's very nice to meet you all," he said through a cracking voice.

Moira reached out and hugged him, "Nice meeting you too, I hope you enjoy yourself," she said. Now excuse me I have some business to tend to.

"It's nice meeting you too Roy," Felicity said once Moira left.

Oliver was still just glaring at Roy, so Felicity elbowed him.

"Nice meeting you Roy," he choked out and held his hand out for a handshake. He put more force on the handshake than usual.

Before the silence became too awkward Tommy walked in with his date.

"Hey second family," he yelled when he walked in. "Everyone looks great tonight, even you Oliver."

"Wait who is this," he asked looking at Roy. Thea sighed, "This is Roy, Roy this is my brother's best friend Tommy," she said.

"Oh ok, we are definitely going to have to discuss this Oliver because I didn't know anything about a boyfriend," he said. "But anyway, this is my date Ashley, Ashley this is my second family."

They all smiled and waved.

"How about we all have a seat," Felicity suggested.

They all sat at the table and spotted Diggle talking with another security guy and Oliver signaled for him to come over.

"Look at these beautiful ladies," Diggle said when he approached the table. "You all look nice."

He walked over to Oliver and leaned down so Oliver could whisper in his ear. Roy and Thea were giggling nonstop about whatever they were talking about. Ashley couldn't keep her hands off of Tommy.

"Alright man, you got it," Felicity heard Diggle say and laugh as he walked off.

"Don't tell me you asked him to look into Roy," Felicity whispered.

"I sure did baby," he whispered back and kissed her on the lips.

Felicity just laughed. He was in full big brother mode now.

* * *

The banquet was going well. They had been served food, champagne and water. Everyone who was important got up and gave their remarks about how they had plans for the city and anything else they could think of. There was now soft music playing and couples were dancing.

Roy asked Thea to dance, and they left the table. Felicity thought that they looked wonderful together. Roy looked like he adored Thea.

"How's the big brother doing tonight," Felicity asked him.

"I don't know how to take this Felicity," he said.

"Aww baby, it's not the end of the world. You just have to realize that Thea is growing up, she's not the pigtail little girl anymore," she said and rubbed his shoulders.

"I see that now, she looks like…" he cut his words off.

"She looks like a beautiful young lady," Felicity finished his sentence. "She's a smart girl Oliver, she'll be fine."

"I know," he said. "Let me go get a dance with her."

"Oh and why do you always know what to say," he asked Felicity as he got up. He then placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Oliver walked up and tapped Roy on the shoulder, "May I cut in?'

Roy moved and Oliver took his place. "You look very beautiful tonight Thea," he said.

"Thank you," she said and smiled.

"Now I'm going to let you know I'm not feeling this, but I'm going to give you and this Roy person a chance," he said.

A huge smile appeared on Thea's face. "Thanks, I really like him Oliver, and I'm sure you will," she said.

"I guess," Oliver said with a laugh. "Just know you will always be my little sister Thea." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course, and you will always be my big bro," she said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now go dance with your beautiful girlfriend," Thea said.

"May I please have this dance ma'am," he asked bending and reaching his hand out to Felicity.

"Yes, you may Mr. Queen," she said and smiled.

"I'm lucky to have the most beautiful woman here as my date," he said and pulled her close to him. She felt her cheeks turn red. He still could make her blush at the snap of his fingers.

"Yes you are," she replied. "You don't look too bad yourself."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and became lost in his arms and music.

* * *

They were swaying to the music when she felt a sense of heat rush over her, and she immediately felt nauseous.

Oliver felt her tense up, "Are you ok," he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a little warm," she replied fanning herself.

He walked her back to the table, and signaled for the waiter to bring a glass of water.

"Here you go," he said.

'Is everything ok," Thea asked. She looked at Felicity and she looked pale.

She was about to say she was fine again, until she felt like everything she ate was about to come up.

"I'm going to go the restroom," she said and got up. Oliver was about to follow her when Thea pulled him back.

"I'll go with her," she said and hurried up and caught up with Felicity.

Felicity felt horrible. Her head was pounding; she was hot and more nauseous than she had ever been.

Luckily when she busted through the door to the restroom, no one was in there.

"Felicity what's wrong?" Thea asked.

Before she got a chance to attempt an answer. She felt the bile rise up in her throat and she immediately threw her head over the toilet.

Great, my dress in going to be ruined, she thought to herself.

It felt as if everything she had eaten for the past week came out of her.

Thea was trying to come up with something that could've made Felicity sick. Maybe it was something she ate, or too much champagne. Then her mind went back to this morning, and how Felicity said she had never felt like that. She had said it was extreme nausea. That sounded like morning sickness to her. Wait, could she actually be…

Thea grabbed some paper towels and ran cold water over them, and gave them to Felicity when she finally lifted herself off the toilet.

"Felicity are you pregnant," Thea asked in a whisper.

Felicity eyes widen. Was she? She tried to think back to the last time she had her cycle, and she couldn't remember. Oh shit.

"Oh my God Thea," she said and threw her hands over her mouth.

Was she really pregnant?

* * *

Let me know what you think! If you want to see pictures of where I got the ideas for the banquet outfits just let me know, and I'll be more than happy to send them to you in a message. I wish there was a way to post the links on her...but anyway I hope you liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

Your reviews mean the world to me...Enjoy!

* * *

So many thoughts were flooding her mind. There was a great possibility of her pregnant. What if she was pregnant? How would Oliver feel? Was she cut out to be a parent? Why didn't they use protection every time? So many questions…

Her mind went back to how she felt this morning, but this time was much worse. She began to pace back and forth, her breathing became rapid, and she felt jittery. Thea just stood watching her, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Felicity!" Thea yelled and grabbed her. "Ok, just calm down and breathe."

Thea got some more wet paper towels, and wiped Felicity's face.

Felicity took some deep breaths, and fanned herself, "Ok, ok."

"Let's get you cleaned up, and we can go," Thea said. "I'm sure Oliver is panicking.

Thea started fixing Felicity's hair, "At least you didn't get your dress dirty."

"But Thea, what if I am pregnant?" She said as she cleaned her mouth as much as possible.

"Well we need to get you a test, since I came with Roy, I'll stop and get you one."

She would need more than one, Felicity wanted to be absolutely sure.

"Can you get me three," she blurted out.

Thea frowned, "Three?"

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but I want to be absolutely sure," she replied.

"Ok, I'll get three different ones. Now just go home and try to act as normal as possible until I get there," Thea says.

"Are you ready," Thea asked her.

"Yeah, I don't think I have anything left in me to throw up," she replied.

Thea went to open the door, "Thea wait!" Felicity called after.

When Thea turned around she threw her arms around her, "Thanks so much Thea," she said.

Thea hugged her back even tighter, "You're welcome. Now come on." She grabbed her hand and they walked back into the ballroom.

* * *

When they got to the table Oliver was holding Felicity's clutch and Moira had joined them at the table, "Felicity are you alright?" she asked.

Act as normal as possible Felicity, she told herself.

"Yes I am, I think it was something I ate," she replied.

"Well come on, I'll take you home," he said.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said and grabbed her clutch from him.

"We'll be home in a few," Thea said giving Felicity a look.

Felicity nodded, and followed Oliver.

* * *

"Felicity are you sure you're fine?" Oliver asked on the drive home.

Felicity turned and smiled at him, "Yes, baby I'm fine. Don't worry," she said and grabbed his hand. "I'll be fine once I shower, and get it the bed."

"I'm just making sure. I have to take care of my girl," he said and kissed her hand.

He was so concerned, and it was adorable. But in reality she was freaking out on the inside.

When they got to the mansion, Oliver refused to let her walk. He ran o her side of the car, and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oliver you don't have to carry me," she said laughing.

"I know, but I want to. Now hush up woman," he replied.

"When this night started, I imagined carrying you up the stairs to the bed under very different circumstances," he said as he placed her on the bed.

Felicity got up to grab her clothes, "I'm sure you did," she said and laughed.

"Now I can shower by myself, you don't have to help me with that."

Oliver laughed, "Well you must be feeling better, you're making jokes."

He walked over and kissed her on the forehead, "I'm going to my room to shower myself. You better lay down and go to sleep when you're done too," he said.

"Yes sir," she replied.

She was halfway in the bathroom when her phone buzzed. She had a text from Thea.

_Just leaving the store, be there in about 20 minutes._

She felt her heartbeat speed up. In about 30 minutes, she would find out if she had a person growing inside her. Oh God, she thought.

She let the water run over her in the shower. Maybe she just had a stomach bug, and she wasn't pregnant. Maybe she was just worrying herself for nothing.

Who was she kidding she was definitely pregnant. Her and Oliver were like crazed teenagers, getting it in whenever they could.

She finally dragged herself out of the shower, and then brushed her teeth. She put on an oversized sweater and some black leggings, and stretched out waiting on Thea to get there.

_I'm here. Is Oliver in there with you? _ Felicity peeped out in the hall and heard Oliver's shower running.

She quickly texted Thea back. No. _He's in the shower, hurry up._

Thea ran up the stairs, and locked Felicity's door behind her. "Ok, here you go," she said and gave Felicity the bag. She looked inside and three pregnancy tests looked back at her..

"Here goes nothing, and I want you to stay right here Thea," Felicity said.

Thea nodded and sat down on the bed.

Felicity closed the door behind her and let out three deep breaths. She tore the boxes open and read the instructions. Her eyes quickly scanned over the papers; she's never had a pregnancy scare before so this is her first time doing this.

She took each test, and opened the door. "So how long do we wait," Thea asked.

"Five minutes," she replied and pulled Thea in the bathroom with her.

"Ok, five minutes isn't too long," Thea replied.

They sat on the side of the tub in complete silence for the first couple of minutes.

"If you are pregnant, just let me say that I'm certainly glad it's you and not Laurel," Thea says breaking the silence.

She knew that would make Felicity smile at least.

"I appreciate that Thea," she said with a laugh.

The last minutes dragged on so, that it made it seem like they were waiting for hours. She had expected Oliver to knock at the door at any moment.

"Ok, it's time," Thea said as she glanced at the time on her phone.

Felicity jumped up, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thea you look at this one, and I'll look at the other two," she turned to her and said. "Then we'll say positive or negative.

"Ok, and just so you know, our relationship has gone to a new level after this," Thea said as she grabbed the stick.

Felicity grabbed Thea's hand and squeezed it. "It has, and I really thank you," she said with a smile.

"Ok I'll count to three, and we'll look at them," she said. Her stomach was doing all kinds of flips. She let out one more deep breath and started counting.

"One, two, three," she counts. Her heart was about to jump out of her chest when she looked down at the test.

"Positive!" Her and Thea said at the same time.

It was confirmed. She was pregnant. There was now another person growing inside of her, and she was responsible for bringing it into the world.

"So what now," Thea asked.

Felicity's mouth was dry, and she could barely get words to form.

"Ummm I don't know," she squeaked out.

"Of course I'm going to tell Oliver, I just have to find the right time," she says.

She starts to pace back and forth again, "Maybe I'll tell him after I go see the doctor Monday, during my lunch." Could she keep the secret that long.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Thea says.

Thea wanted to have a freak out moment. She couldn't believe she was going to be an aunt. Oliver and Felicity were actually going to have a baby.

She couldn't contain herself anymore. She grabbed Felicity and threw her into a hug, "This is the most exciting news I've ever heard," she squealed. "I'm going to make a great aunt. Congratulations!"

Felicity was relieved to see that Thea was happy and approving. Now she just had to wait and see how Oliver and Moira would take the news.

She didn't want them to think that she tried to trap Oliver or anything like that.

"Thank you Thea."

Thea left out and Felicity climbed in the bed. She placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. Was this really happening? Was she really carrying Oliver Queen's child? A million thoughts ran through her head as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Felicity woke up the next morning and saw Oliver was no longer beside her. He had creeped in at some point through the night.

She hadn't been woke 10 minutes, and was already feeling sick.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up again. This was definitely horrible. She always heard people talk about morning sickness, but she didn't think it was that bad…she was definitely wrong.

She went downstairs and grabbed a ginger ale maybe this would help. She laid her head on the table, and took deep breaths.

"Felicity can you come here a moment?" she heard Moira yell out.

"Hey Moira," she said as she entered the office.

"Hey Oliver went to help Tommy with something, he'll be back. Close the door behind you, I want to talk to you for a second," Moira said.

Oh God, Felicity thought as she closed the door and sat down.

"How are you feeling," she asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine," Felicity said lying.

"Felicity I know you're not. I heard you this morning and you are very pale. Are you pregnant," she finally asked.

Well she obviously knew too.

"Yes I am," she replied looking down and picking at her sleeves.

"When did you find out?" Moira asked.

"Last night after the banquet I took a test…I took three actually," she replied.

"Does Oliver know?"

She felt tears forming in her eyes, and her throat go dry.

"No not yet," she said as she felt a tear drop.

"Felicity why are you crying," Moira asked and handed her a tissue.

"Because this wasn't planned. We hadn't even discussed having kids yet, and now I'm pregnant. I don't want you to feel like I did this on purpose to trap him or something, because I promise that's not the case," she said.

The tears were just falling now; there was no stopping them.

"I don't even know how Oliver is going to take the news," she continued. "I mean…I just don't know. It's a lot to take in."

She was practically sobbing now.

Moira got up and sat beside Felicity pulling her in a hug.

"Sweetie stop crying. You and I both know that Oliver loves you. Why would I think you tried to trap him? Felicity I love you too."

Moira pulled back so that she was looking right in Felicity's eyes.

"I thought you realized that you were part of this family now, and I'm glad you're with Oliver. I couldn't be any happier about you being the mother of my first grandchild."

Felicity just sat there sniffing and wiping at her eyes, and she just nodded. She couldn't get any words to come out if her mouth.

"Now dry those tears, and pull yourself together."

Felicity laughed and dried her eyes, "Ok I'm good now. Thank you Moira."

"I planned on telling Oliver after I went to the doctor tomorrow," she said. 'But now that I think about it, I think he should be there to see it himself."

Felicity thought it was something that they should experience together. She wouldn't keep that from him.

"I think that's a great idea. I know he's going to be happy," Moira said.

Felicity got up to leave out, "Ok, thanks so much Moira," she said as she left out.

* * *

She walked back into the living room and saw Oliver had returned. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

She walked up and hugged his neck from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"Just ESPN," he replied. "Glad to see you're feeling better. Want to join me?"

She stretched out and laid her head in his lap. He started playing in her hair.

"Look what I saw this morning," he said and picked up a magazine off the table.

She looked at the article, and it was four pictures of them above the article. One of him helping her out the car, on the red carpet, one of them kissing, and one of them at the table, she was laughing at something he was whispering in her ear…they looked happy in every picture.

_We finally got to fully see the mystery blonde Oliver Queen has been spending time with. The new couple was all smiles and couldn't keep their hands off of each other, as they dazzled at the banquet in their ivory tuxedo and beautiful gown. The mystery blonde's name is Felicity Smoak, who is the head of the Queen Consolidated IT Department. Beauty and brains…Oliver Queen definitely has a great one now. Was that love in the Queen's eyes? We think so._

"Well at least they said we looked good together," Felicity said.

"I had a great time yesterday, well before I had to run to the restroom that is. At least they didn't get that," she added.

"I had a great time too. You looked amazing, and I'm glad I had the chance to have the most beautiful girl and the love of my life on my arm," he said.

She couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on her face.

"Oh stop," she said and covered her face to hide her blushing.

Oliver laughed and pulled her hands back, "I'm serious Felicity. I love you."

He kissed her hands, then her lips.

"I love you too," she sat up and said.

Just tell him Felicity, she heard a voice in the back of her head say.

"Oliver…"

"Yeah," he asked stroking her hand.

"Oliver I…"

"Felicity spit it out,' he said.

"Oliver, I'm pregnant."

There she had said it. She let out a deep breath waiting on his response.

Oliver's eyes widen, "Pregnant," he said.

"Yes," she said bracing herself for whatever came next.

"Wow," he said and jumped up rubbing his head and pacing.

"When did you find out," he asked.

"Last night," she answered.

He got on his knees in front of her and placed his hand on her stomach.

"So we're having a baby together. You're carrying my child," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He felt himself tearing up. He really couldn't believe this was actually happening. He loved Felicity so much, and she was the perfect woman to be the mother of his child.

Felicity looked at Oliver and saw tear roll down his cheek. She took her hand and wiped it away. He seemed like he was happy, so that was great.

"Wow," Oliver said again.

"Felicity this is like the happiest day of my life," he said.

She let out a big sigh, thank God for that!

He pulled her up, deeply kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Felicity, and I can't wait to raise this baby with you," he said.

Now she was crying again.

Wiping tears away, "I love you too Oliver, and I'm going to the doctor tomorrow, and I want you to be there," she said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else baby," he said and hugged her again.

Moira had been eavesdropping on them the entire time. She was so happy for the Oliver and she had grown to love Felicity more and more each day. She was perfect for him, and the perfect woman to have his child.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed all the fluff...Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hope you like!

* * *

"Do you feel like going out today? Just me and you?" Oliver asked Felicity.

They were in her room watching TV. He had locked them in there before his mom and Thea started hounding about nursery rooms and baby shopping.

He wanted some alone time with her. Just the two of them, no interruptions, so they could really talk. Things were going to be different now. The relationship was public now, and the media would want to know more about her. He wanted to make sure she would be ok with the turn her life was about to take.

"Yeah, go where?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." he replied.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"You'll like it, I promise," he assured her. "Pack a bag too, we're not coming back here."

"What do you have planned Queen, you know we have work tomorrow."

"And we'll be there on time too, I know how you are about being late." he said.

"Does Thea know what it is because you know I can get it out of her," she said.

"No she doesn't know, I'm not crazy enough to tell her, she can't hold anything in," he said.

"Now hush and pack," he said grabbing a bag out of the closet.

"Speaking of Thea, what did you think about Roy? Oh, and did Diggle find out if he was a serial killer?" She asked poking fun at him.

"Don't play like that Felicity," he said.

"Sorry," she whispered holding her laugh in.

He shook his head and smirked.

"Anyway, He seems nice. We got to talk a little while you were in the restroom with Thea. His intentions seem good for right now, but I need to spend more time with him."

"And no Diggle didn't find out any bad information on him, so he's passed that first part of the test."

Felicity laughed at Oliver.

"You're so cute when you're like this, so overprotective; it's adorable."

Oliver waved his hands, "I don't think it's being overprotective, it's just that I don't play when it comes to the women in my life," he said.

Felicity was well aware of that, especially with the way he handled the situation with Josh.

"Did you threaten Roy?" She asked.

"What? Of course not," he said clearly lying through his teeth.

"Oliver what did you say to him?"

"Fine..I just said that if he hurt Thea in any kind of way, he would have to answer to me. Simple."

He smiled and started helping her pack.

"I think he really likes her," she said. "They are cute together too, so don't go scaring him away. If you do, you will have to answer to me and Thea."

Oliver threw a shirt in her face, "Oh I see where your loyalties lie."

She glanced up at him, and shrugged with a smirk.

"I'm serious though, she's happy right now, so give him a chance."

She finished packing her bag: night clothes, and outfit for work, and another outfit just in case her body decided to revolt against her again.

They heard a knock on the door.

"What Thea?" He yelled. He already knew it was her at the door.

"How did you know it was me? Anyway, your boyfriend is downstairs," she told him.

Felicity doubled over in laughter at Thea calling Tommy Oliver's boyfriend.

"Don't laugh at her. Let me go kick him out I'll be back," he turned to Felicity and said. He was ready to spend some time with Felicity.

Felicity stopped him. "You don't have to kick him out. I'll just wait, no rush. So go." She said and pushed him off the bed.

"Ok, but we're leaving soon."

When Oliver opened the door he walked right into Thea.

"I hate you sometimes," he said and walked off.

"I love you too," she yelled behind him.

Thea looked at Felicity, "feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah I am," she said.

Thea saw the packed bag on the bed.

"Umm where are you going?" She asked her and crossed her arms.

"Me and Oliver are just going out for the night, he wants some alone time. I'm not leaving." Felicity said.

"Oh ok. And some alone time, huh?"

She plopped down on the bed. "That's how you got like this," she said waving her hands in front of Felicity.

"Point taken," Felicity said and laughed.

"I have a date with Roy later tonight, and I want you to come help me pick out an outfit." Thea said.

"Ok I'll help, but I don't want too much alone time between you and Roy, or you will end up like this," she said mimicking her. "Then Roy will end up dead."

"I got it! No worries, I'll let you be the only pregnant chick."

"Ok let me change my clothes and I'll be right there," Felicity said.

* * *

"Smoak!" Tommy yelled when Felicity walked in the room.

"You're looking a lot better today. Looking radiant," he said.

"Well thanks Tommy," Felicity replied.

Thea shook her head. "Does anything smart ever come out of that mouth Tommy?"

"I'll be ready in a little bit Felicity," Oliver said.

"No rush," she replied.

She sat on the couch and stretched her legs across Thea. Tommy was staring at her.

"Wait something's going on here," he said and waved his finger around.

Thea laughed and shook her head. "What is it Tommy?"

"I need Oliver to tell me why he came downstairs cheesing like an idiot. He's been smiling nonstop," he said. "And then later Felicity comes downstairs glowing."

"Either you were recovering from some epic sex, or something else is going on." He said.

"Ewww Tommy. Nobody wants to hear that," Thea yelled.

Oliver just shook his head. The things that came out of Tommy's mouth never ceased to amaze him.

Oliver glanced at Felicity. He wanted to know if it was ok to tell Tommy. She nodded her head telling him to go ahead.

"Felicity's pregnant." Oliver said.

"What? Yes!" Tommy yelled and fist pumped.

They all gave him a crazy look.

He grabbed Oliver into a bear hug. He hugged him so tight, he lifted Oliver off the floor.

"Ok dude you're squeezing the life out of me. Why are you so excited? I mean I'm glad you're happy, but damn." Oliver said after he finally broke away from him.

"I don't even know man. This is just so exciting. I'm about to be an uncle."

"Well technically, you're not…" Thea said.

"Shut up Speedy, nobody asked you." Tommy yelled cutting her off.

"Excuse me then," she mouthed, then looked at Felicity and laughed.

Tommy walked over and stretched his arms out to Felicity.

She stood up and hugged him.

"Congrats, I'm happy for you guys," he said.

"Don't hug her as hard as you hugged me man," Oliver said.

"Thanks Tommy, I'm glad you're this happy." She says and hugged him back.

He walked over and patted Oliver on the back.

Thea just shook her head and laughed. He was definitely the most excited person.

"Well let me go. I just came by because I was bored anyway. I'll go bother Ashley now. You two love birds enjoy your day," he said.

Tommy opened the door and Moira walked in at the same time.

He grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek, "See ya!" He yelled and ran off.

Moira looked confused.

"Ok what was that about? Tommy was stranger than normal," she said.

"And that's really saying something," Thea mumbled.

"We just told him Felicity was pregnant," Oliver answered.

"He took the news very well. He might be more excited than us," Felicity added.

Moira laughed and turned her attention to Felicity.

"Felicity dear, what doctor are you going to tomorrow," she asked her.

The question caught Felicity off guard.

"Ummm just my regular doctor," she replied glancing at Oliver.

"I want you to go to our family doctor," Moira replied.

Moira noticed the confusion on Felicity's face.

"I know you probably think I'm being paranoid but let me explain. Our doctor is someone we pay a lot of money especially to keep things private. Now if you walk into your doctor's office with Oliver, the news will hit the tabloids before you even leave the office. Going to this private doctor will give you the chance to keep it a secret until you're ready to reveal it,"

"Oh, well I didn't think about that," Felicity answered. "That's a great idea."

She sometimes forgot how life for the Queens was different...always being hounded by the media. And now she was thrust into the spotlight with them.

"As long as you're ok with it, I am too," Oliver said.

"Ok, thanks Moira," Felicity said.

"No thanks necessary dear, I'll set the appointment up for you. Is noon tomorrow good?"

"Yeah that's perfect, around lunch time."

Oliver jumped up and grabbed Felicity's bag, he was ready to go.

"So me and Felicity are going out today, and not coming back tonight," he announced.

"So only contact us if it's an emergency."

He glared at Thea, "You hear that Thea? Only emergencies, and that doesn't include fashion emergencies or any other girly situations."

Thea threw her hand up at him. "Bye Felicity," she said not acknowledging Oliver.

"Ok let's go," he said and held his hand out for Felicity.

"Text me about the date," Felicity whispered to Thea after Oliver turned away from them.

* * *

"So why did we have to be all alone," Felicity asked when they got in the car.

"Well considering that my family has completely kidnapped you from me, I wanted you to myself for a little while."

"They have not," Felicity said with a laugh.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "You know how Thea and my mom are around you. Considering the way Tommy took the news this morning, he will take you next."

"I really didn't expect Tommy to be so...so excited," she told Oliver.

"I didn't either. He was more than excited, but I'm glad."

"So where are we going Oliver?" She asked hoping for an answer this time.

"I told you I wasn't telling you," he replied.

Felicity folded her arms and pouted her lips. This usually worked on Oliver. She kept staring at him waiting on him to give in.

"Nope, that's not going to work," he said never taking his eyes off the road.

"Ugh fine," she replied.

"Just know you'll like it. Have I ever steered you wrong sweet cheeks?" He asked with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "No I guess not."

Oliver looked over at her and laughed, "You know you're even cuter when you act like that."

"I hope what my mom said earlier, didn't seem too crazy," he said.

"No it didn't, I just hadn't thought about that," Felicity replied.

"Have you thought about when you want to go public with the pregnancy?" he asked.

"When I start showing I guess, I mean I don't think we should make a huge announcement or anything, unless it leaks out," she replied.

Oliver nodded, "Ok that sounds good. Just tell our close family, and that's it," he said.

"But when we do make it public, I will have John get you extra security to deal with the media frenzy," he added.

"Oh I know that, Mr. Overprotective, " she said.

Oliver laughed. He was very overprotective, but he just had to make sure she was safe, and sometimes the paparazzi could get out of hand.

* * *

"Oliver why are we at an abandoned apartment building," she asked when they finally came to a stop.

They had driven for what seemed like an eternity. They arrived at a small hotel at the end of a long road

"It's not abandoned, ok," he said as he got her bag out of the backseat.

"Well we're the only ones here," she said looking around.

"Just hush and follow me woman."

He took out keys and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to my secret place," he said when he opened the door to a loft apartment. It was fully furnished and beautifully decorated.

"Oliver this is nice. Who decorated this?" She asked.

"I did."

Felicity gave him a shocked look when he answered.

"I'm serious, I really did. I can do a little decorating." He said with a smile.

"So why is this your secret spot," she asked.

"I found this place after my father died," he started.

His father's death was one subject that Oliver didn't talk about a lot. He briefly mentioned him at times, and the pain was still relevant in his eyes, so she didn't push the subject when he did.

"I was driving to clear my head one day, and I saw that they were closing it down, so I offered to buy it. I hired some people to fix it up, and this is the finished product," he said.

"This is where I come to reflect a lot, and you're the first person I've told about it...not my mom, Thea and even Tommy doesn't know about it."

Felicity didn't know how to react. The fact that Oliver was sharing this, which clearly meant a lot to him with her, made her speechless.

"Oliver, I don't know what to say," Felicity said as she looked around.

He pulled her down on the couch and held her hand.

"I brought you here because for awhile now I've been wanting to ask you to move here with me. I just never worked up the nerve to ask you, I didn't want to scare you away," he said.

"Scare me away? Why would you think that?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe you would feel that I was moving too fast," he said.

"Oliver you should know by now that I'm all in with you...and us," she said reassuring him.

"Well I'm ready to move to the next step with you. I can't stay at the mansion forever, and now we have the baby to think about," he said.

"I even made it more woman friendly and I even got your favorite foods," he stated with a smile.

Felicity laughed, "You know the way to my heart is food. Of course I'll move in with you Oliver."

"If this place is not nice enough, we can get a house," he said.

"Oliver this place is perfect, and the fact that you want to share something so special to you with me makes me even happier. How could I possibly turn this down?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Wait! I almost forgot," he said breaking the kiss.

He disappeared inside a closet and emerged with a big flat object wrapped in paper and with a bow on it. In his hand was a flat long boxed wrapped the same way.

"This is for you. Open it!" he said excitedly and sat the big present down.

Felicity ripped the paper and as soon as she cleared enough to where she can see, a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Oliver! You shouldn't have. This is so sweet and hilarious," she said laughing. "I love it!"

"I knew you would," he replied.

Oliver had gotten her a painting of The Godfather. It was beautiful. There was Michael sitting in the middle, with his father and two brothers standing behind him.

"I remembered you talking about how you loved the one you saw at Tony's. I even went by there and offered to buy it. He declined, but he gave me the painter's number, so I went and had this one specially made for you." He pointed to her name that was painted into it at the very bottom.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "This is like the best present ever, you know me so well."

He held the smaller box up, "here's the other one."

"Oliver this is too much," she said.

"How can you say that and you haven't even opened it yet," he said. "And it's never too much for you."

She unwrapped the paper, and saw that it was a long jewelry box.

When she popped the box open, a diamond encrusted silver bracelet stared back at her. There was one charm hanging on it. It was an arrow through a heart charm.

"It's beautiful," she said as she ran her fingers across it. "You shouldn't have."

Oliver took the bracelet out of the box and placed it on her wrist.

"I chose an arrow through the heart charm, even though it's kind of cheesy, but that's how I feel about you. When I first met you, it was like I was shot by an arrow. Cliché, I know, but it's true. You came into my life and hit me like a whirlwind, and I couldn't be happier. This is just a small token to show how much I love you."

"Oliver you're going to make me cry," she said trying to hold back tears. "I'm pretty sure I was the who was shot with the arrow though. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

He wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I should be asking that question, but you're never getting rid of me," he replied. "Now let's go hang up your painting. Where do you want it?"

"It should definitely go over the bed," she said.

* * *

Oliver had just finished putting up the painting.

"So about this food that you have, I'm starving." Felicity told Oliver.

"Good, I have that pasta you like from Tony's. It just needs to go in the oven."

"Hopefully I can keep this down," Felicity said as she stretched out on the couch.

She watched Oliver as he went to the kitchen to get the food. Seeing him move around in a kitchen was quite hilarious, something he rarely did.

"This look you have going on here is nice," she said teasing him.

He had potholders on his hands, which he didn't even need because nothing was hot yet. He was studying the instructions Tony had left him on how to cook the food. She started to ask if he needed help, but he was so determined, and it was too cute to interrupt.

"What look?" He asked.

"This domestic look, I like it. Oliver Queen working in the kitchen, I never thought I would see the day," she replied.

"Even though you're just heating the food up, but we all have to start somewhere."

"Are you teasing me," he asked after he finally figured out how to properly start the oven.

"Of course not," she said with a sly smile.

Oliver walked to the couch and leaned over Felicity.

"I think you're lying, and you're a terrible liar," he said.

He kissed her neck.

"You like it though," she said before he cut her words off with his lips.

He sucked her tongue into his mouth and bit down on her lip. He could feel her smile under his kisses.

"I love when you do that," he looked at her and said.

"Do what?"

"Smile while kissing me," he replied.

"Oh, I never really know I'm doing it. I guess you have the effect on me," she said.

"Yeah I tend to do that," he said.

He went in for another kiss.

"Wait," Felicity said and put her hand up.

"I know I'm about to totally ruin our moment, but how are we going to tell my parents about the baby?" she asked.

Oliver groaned and sat back on the couch. Felicity's parents hated him.

"I know, I know...sorry," she said.

She hadn't really talked to her parents the last couple of weeks.

They weren't very thrilled with her moving away from home in the first place, and then she told them she had ended things with Josh. They liked Josh and wanted them together. She left out a lot of details about their breakup, so they didn't exactly see why she ended it.

They weren't too thrilled when she said she was with Oliver either.

"I'm sure he's a spoiled billionaire," her father said. "What could you possibly see in him?"

Her mother felt like Oliver was just using her for the moment. Her last conversation with them ended in a big argument and they hadn't talked since. So one could only imagine what they would say when she said she was pregnant for the guy they hated.

"Well my mom thinks you should have them come to the mansion and that way you won't have to do it alone," Oliver suggested. "Maybe Saturday."

"Really? When did she say that?" Felicity asked.

"This morning, she thinks it would be better than telling them over the phone" he said.

"Ugh I'm not looking forward to this."

"They will have to find out and accept it sooner or later.

"I guess I'll call and invite them. I just want them to be happy for us," she said.

"Your mom and Thea were so welcoming of me, and they could've easily hated me, especially considering the fact of how we got together. I know my parents are going to judge and, "

"Hey," Oliver said cutting off her babble.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, and rubbed her cheek.

"Don't stress out over that. That will work out eventually," he said. "As long as you do your part in telling them, everything else will fall in place."

Felicity picked her phone up and dialed her mom.

"Hey mom," she said once she answered.

"Yeah I know it's been awhile since we've talked, but anyway I'm calling to invite you and Dad out here to meet Oliver and his parents."

Oliver had walked over to check on the food. He was still watching Felicity closely. Her faced and body tensed up as she talked to her mother.

"What do you mean why? Because they obviously want to meet my parents."

"Can you please just come for dinner this Saturday? Yes it will be at Oliver's place. It won't be at my place because it's not big enough for all of us."

"Ok I'll send you the information, bye."

Felicity threw the phone on the couch and covered her face with her hands.

Oliver walked over and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey look at me," he said and grabbed her hands.

"What did I say? No stressing. Because no matter what, it's still going to be me, you and our baby. Ok?"

Felicity looked at him and nodded.

Oliver was right. Even if her parents didn't approve of them, she was still going to be with Oliver and have his child. There was no need of stressing over things she couldn't control. She really just wanted them to see Oliver as the great guy he was, and not as some jerk persona that they had come up with in their mind.

"Now come on and check this pasta because I think it's done, but I need you to double check."

Felicity shook her head, "all you had to do was follow the directions," she replied.

"I know, but still. I'm not an expert," he said.

* * *

After they finished eating. They were snuggled on the couch watching TV. There dinner was simple and perfect. Oliver had set the dinner table up with candles, and dimmed the lights. He even poured ginger ale in wine glasses. "I don't want you throwing up tonight," he said. So far she was able to keep everything down and there was no nausea.

He was playing in her hair, and could tell she was in deep thought by the look on her face.

"What's on your mind," he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes, until she turned and looked in his face. He knew she was lying.

"I was just thinking, is this how you imagined having your first child?' she asked.

"What do you mean?' he replied.

"I mean, like this…unplanned and without discussing having kids?'

"Felicity, I told you, I'm happy. I'm sure in a perfect world, we would've been married, and had everything planned and figured out, but that's not always how things work," he said.

"I know, but it's just so soon after we got together," she said.

"Doesn't matter," he said cutting her off. "I love you, and that's all that matters. I'm glad you're going to be the mother of my child."

"I just don't want you to feel like I tried to trap you, which I know some people will say once I start showing."

"Felicity I knew that there was a possibility of you getting pregnant when we had unprotected sex, but that didn't stop me. Whatever people have to say they can say it, as long as we know how we feel about each other, and stay honest with each other."

Having kids crossed his mind a couple of times while he was with Larel, but he just couldn't imagine it with her. They made sure to use protection when they were together, and she was on the pill. But when he got with Felicity, that went out of the window, which was kind of reckless, but he had such strong feelings for her.

They were having a baby together. He could imagine Felicity waddling around with a swollen belly, making crazy food requests, and eating up everything in sight. The thought of her being a mother made him smile...the mother of his child.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity were sitting in the doctor's office waiting to be called back. When Moira said private doctor, she really meant private. The doctor's office was at her house..a Dr. Susan Barnett. She really only saw very important people like the Queens.

She had Felicity take another pregnancy test just to make sure. They were just waiting on the results. She had filled out what seem liked 50 papers about her medical and family history.

Felicity looked over at Oliver and he had torn the piece of paper he had in his hand to shreds. She could tell he was nervous. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Sweetie calm down," she said.

"Felicity Smoak," they heard the assistant say.

They both jumped up.

"Your test did come back positive. Now if you will follow me, I'll take you to Dr. Barnett," she said with a smile.

She led them to an empty room with all the equipment set up.

"Sit on the table," she said motioning to Felicity. "And here is a seat for you Mr. Queen."

"Thank you," Felicity said as she sat down.

The doctor walked in shortly after, so they didn't wait to long.

"Mr. Queen," she said when she walked in.

Oliver just smiled and nodded his head. It was as if he had forgotten how to talk.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Smoak," she said and shook Felicity's hand.

"Moira had such wonderful things to say about you," she added.

"Shall we get started?"

She motioned for Felicity to lay back. Oh God, she was more nervous than she thought. Oliver wasn't making it any better by sitting in the corner biting his nails.

"Nervousness is normal," Dr. Barnett said with a smile, and glanced back at Oliver. "Especially with your first child."

Felicity smiled, and tried to relax some more. Oliver was still quiet.

"Today we're going to do a sonogram, and take a blood sample so I can have that on file.

She quickly took the blood sample and moved on to the next step.

"Now we're going to do the sonogram to view the baby. Just lay back and relax," she said with a smile.

She pulled the sonogram monitor to the side of the table and got the gel and gloves out.

After she turned the machine on and put the gloves on she pulled Felicity's shirt up.

"Now this will be a little cold," she said holding up the gel.

Felicity nodded, and then she felt Oliver grab her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Now let's see how big that little bun in the oven is," Dr. Barnett said as she applied the gel. She rubbed the stick over Felicity's stomach until an image appeared.

"There is the little munchkin. You are about 9 weeks pregnant Ms. Smoak," she said pointing to the scream. "You hear that?" she asked.

There was a faint sound coming from the machine. "Wow! Is that the heartbeat?" Oliver asked. He had finally figured out how to talk again.

"Yes it is, and it sounds strong," the doctor replied. "We can rule out you having twins, there's only one little pod in here. The fetus is forming properly; I see no causes for concern. It's too soon to know the sex, however."

Oliver looked down at Felicity and kissed her on the forehead, "This is great," he said.

Felicity was amazed. That little person was growing inside of her. It was such a relief to hear the doctor say everything looked good.

"Why am I not bigger than what I am if I'm nine weeks? I mean, how soon do I start showing" Felicity asked.

"Usually at about 12 weeks, especially considering this is your first child. Don't worry that belly will be getting out there soon," she replied.

'Do you want copies of the sonogram?" she asked.

"Yes," Oliver yelled. "That would be great," he said this time with a lower voice.

"Ok. I'll get those printed. Now, I'll leave you two for a moment, and when I come back we will discuss your prenatal care."

Dr. Barnett wiped off the gel and left out.

"Wow," Oliver said as he pulled his stool over by Felicity.

He placed his hand on her stomach, "This is awesome."

"We should skip work the rest of the day," he suggested.

"And do what?"

"Go to the mansion, and show off the sonogram. I've already told the office not to expect us back," he replied.

"Really Oliver," she shook her head and laughed.

"Yep, I'm the CEO, I can do what I want." He said with a smile.

"Ok it's fine with me."

He grabbed her face and kissed her.

"You're so beautiful right now. You're practically glowing with my child growing inside of you. I couldn't be happier."

Felicity kissed Oliver until they heard a knock on the door.

"I'm back," she said.

"I have a packet filled with all the do's and don'ts. What to eat and what not to eat. I'm sure you know no smoking drinking or anything like that. These papers are full of lifestyle, environment, and food do and don'ts…read over them together carefully," she sternly said. "Your pictures are in there as well."

"I also have your prenatal vitamins. Take them everyday! I also want you to come back in about three and a half weeks for a 12-week check up."

Felicity and Oliver nodded taking in every word she said.

"Ok, that's all for today. Congratulations you two," she said and hugged them both.

"Thank you so much," Felicity said. "I'm going to study all of this."

"Yes thank you, Dr. Barnett," Oliver said as they walked out.

When they got in the car, Felicity pulled the pictures out.

"Oh my God, Oliver look," she said.

"I can't believe this," he said. He was still in shock. "This is the best day ever."

"Hurry up and drive. I can't wait to show Moira and Thea."

* * *

"Mom, Thea," Oliver yelled when they walked into the mansion.

"We're in the living room," Thea yelled back.

"Why are you so loud," she asked when they walked in.

Then she quickly remembered the doctor's appointment.

"How'd it go at the doctor," she jumped up and asked excitedly.

Felicity held the sonogram picture out to her and she quickly grabbed it.

Oliver walked over and handed one to Moira.

Thea let out a loud shriek, and she sounded like she had just met her celebrity crush.

"I can't believe it. You can see where the little fingers and toes are forming," she said.

"That's yours to keep if you want," Felicity said.

Thea threw her arms around Felicity, "Of course I want to keep it. It's my first niece or nephew. Please let it be a girl."

"So how far along Felicity," Moira asked.

"Nine weeks," she replied.

Moira walked over and gave Felicity a hug, "I'm so thrilled. My first grandchild, I couldn't be happier."

Oliver peeked at Thea.

"Are you crying Speedy," he asked.

Thea was wiping at the corner of her eyes.

"Maybe," she replied. "Don't laugh either jerk."

"Why would I laugh," he asked. He walked over and hugged her. "I cried too, so you're not alone."

"This is just the best family moment in a long time," she replied trying to hold back tears.

Moira and Felicity were sniffing now.

"Come on, let me give my favorite women a hug," Oliver said as he pulled them all in his arms.

"Uh I hate to break up this little moment, but you should know my parents are coming this weekend and they don't know about the baby," Felicity said.

'Uh oh," Thea replied.

"They're coming here right," Moira asked.

"Yes that's the plan," Oliver said.

"Well, we'll just have one big family dinner and hopefully everything will work out, and that they are happy once they find out," Moira said.

That was wishful thinking, Felicity thought to herself. Hopefully it would go better than what she was anticipating.

* * *

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

"Oliver do you really think my parents will want to stay here?" Felicity and Oliver were trying to come up with the best plan regarding her parents coming to town. They would be there in two days.

"I mean they can't stay at your apartment, which you don't even use anymore.'

"Well I don't use it because someone has taken me hostage," she replied waving her finger at Oliver.

"Oh, well last time I checked you weren't complaining,' he stated with a sense of pride.

Felicity smiled and shrugged.

"Anyway," Oliver continued. "They definitely can't stay at our place, so it's either here at the mansion or at a hotel."

"I vote for a hotel," Felicity whispered.

"Felicity you can't put your parents in a hotel," Oliver said and laughed.

'Ugh I know, I just have a feeling that this weekend is going to be horrible," she replied.

She looked at Oliver and he gave her his famous Oliver Queen glare.

"I know, I know, don't worry. I promise I'm not," she said.

"Ok next issue, who should pick them up?" he asked.

"Well it can't be me and you, I don't want you to meet them for the first time at the airport, way too awkward. Maybe they can rent a car and drive themselves, or one of the drivers can pick them up…or maybe just me by myself. Yeah, that's best. If we send a driver, they will definitely feel slighted. I'll just call them and see."

Oliver watched Felicity as she babbled. He hated how worked up she was getting because her parents were coming to town. This was supposed to be an exciting moment, not stressful. For some reason, they had concluded in his mind that he was a jerk an unworthy of their daughter. If they just took the time to stop judging and give them a chance, they would see that he was deeply in love with her and would always treat her with respect and dignity. Definitely better than Josh ever would.

"Felicity come back to me," he said. He walked over and grabbed her hands.

"I'm here. I'm not stressing I promise," she said when she looked at him.

Oliver shook his head and smiled. He grabbed her shoulders and brought her in for a kiss.

"I love your way of shutting me up," she said when they finally broke the kiss.

"It's the most effective solution I've found," he replied and handed her her cellphone.

Felicity talked to her mom a little over 15 minutes.

"I'll pick them up," she said when she ended the call.

"Ok, it's settled then," he said.

Oliver looked at his watch; it was almost time for him to meet Tommy. Tommy was renovating his place, and he wanted his help.

"Hey I'm about to go meet Tommy, you want to come?" he asked Felicity.

"God no," she said. "There is no telling what kind of things you two talk about when alone. I'm fine," she said.

"We talk about our sex lives," Oliver said.

"Are you serious," she asked and threw a pillow at him.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said laughing.

"You guys are disgusting," she said and got up to leave out.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Raisa made me peanut butter cookies," she said with a smirk.

"What? I've been asking for peanut butter cookies for weeks and she said no," he said and folded his arms.

"I know, which is one of the reasons I asked."

His frown quickly turned into a smile.

"I knew you loved me," he said and ran to the door.

"No sir! You can't get a cookie before me and the baby," she said.

"Oh you're already using the baby as an advantage. I'm appalled."

"Yes I am," she said and put her hands on her hips.

Oliver walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"Climb on," he said.

He looked up at her and she was still just standing there looking down at him.

"Climb on, I'll give you a piggy back ride. I know you want to," he said.

He was right. She smiled and hopped on; he adjusted her on his back and grabbed her legs. "You know pretty soon I won't be able to do this," he laughed.

"Ok you just lost a lot of points for that Queen," she said.

* * *

"Fe-li-ci-ty!" Thea sang as she walked in the house.

"I'm in the living room," Felicity yelled back.

She was reading over the packets that Dr. Barnett had given them. Most of the don'ts that were listed Felicity didn't do anyway. Things like giving up sushi, coffee, and having to drink milk is what she would have to force herself to do. She shuddered at the thought of drinking milk. Oliver thought that it was quite funny.

"How do you eat sushi, but can't bring yourself to drink milk? I will never understand that," he said.

"How was class?" she asked Thea when she walked in.

"Pretty good actually. It was psychology, and finding out how the brain works in different ways is really interesting. Oh and I can see what you've been doing all day."

Thea sat beside Felicity and grabbed one of the packets. They both looked through it for a couple of minutes.

"Eww," Thea said breaking the silence.

'What?" Felicity asked.

"This section is called sex do and don'ts, I definitely didn't need to see that," she replied and quickly turned the page.

"What page? I haven't seen that one," Felicity said.

Thea looked at her with disgust.

"Not funny, only thing I'm concerned about is my love life or whatever it is with Roy," she said before she knew it.

"What was that?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing, just disregard the last five minutes of our conversation."

"Thea Queen," Felicity said.

"Ok ok, you don't have to get all Moira Queen on me. I'm not about to talk about this here," she said looking around.

"I'm the only person here, now come on." She pulled Thea and dragged her upstairs to Thea's room.

"Ugh fine Felicity, but you better not say a word, especially not to Oliver."

Felicity nodded. She loved this sister like relationship she had with Thea. And that Thea felt that she could be open with her. Now was a time she had to give her the best advice she could.

"I promise I won't," Felicity said, and held her hands up hopping on the bed.

"It's just, I don't really know how to explain it. Roy's from the Glades…he obviously grew up different than me, which isn't a problem. It's just," she paused and looked in the air. It was as if she was waiting for the words to fall out of the sky.

"He's more experienced, I guess you can say," she added.

"Oh," Felicity said. "Oh!" she said again, when she finally realized what Thea meant.

"Have you two been together," Felicity asked.

"Yeah, but it's more than just sex," she whispered. "I'm not some edgy tough chick like the ones he's used to. I just feel like we don't match."

"You've been together for almost a year right," Felicity asked.

"Yeah, but we've only been serious for like six months"

"So what made you start feeling this way now? I haven't heard you talk like this before. Did something happen?" God she was really sounding like a mother firing off those questions.

"No nothing happened, I guess I was just having a self pity moment," Thea said.

"Well I can understand that. Oliver and I obviously come from different backgrounds. The Queen name alone is intimidating, but hey look at us now. Once you find that person that you really connect with, and find yourself thinking about everyday and love is involved, none of that other stuff matters. Thea you're a very beautiful, smart, and strong young woman, any guy would be lucky to have you. Don't ever doubt yourself, ok."

"Thanks Felicity," Thea said and hugged her. "I guess I just needed someone to talk to and to reinforce what I already know.

Felicity knew exactly what Thea was thinking. She had the same thoughts about her and Oliver, but they had turned out fine. She had faith that Thea and Roy would too.

* * *

Felicity was sitting at the airport waiting on her parents. She was about 15 minutes early. She didn't want to be late because that would lead to another thing she would have to worry about. Oliver had made her promise not to get worked up about anything.

She was standing outside her car with shades on. Oliver and Thea insisted, so no one would recognize her. She wasn't that famous yet.

Her phone started buzzing in her hand. It was her mom. "We're on our way out," she said.

"Ok I'm waiting right out front, you'll see me when you walk out. I have on a yellow sundress, and shades."

She hung up and waited for them to walk out. Well here goes nothing, Susan and Bill Smoak were about to meet the Queens, and also get bombarded with pregnancy news.

"Mom, Dad!" She exclaimed when they walked out. She ran over and hugged them. "It's been too long," she said.

"Well whose fault is that," he mother mumbled giving her a half hug. Felicity ignored that statement. She still wasn't over her moving to Starling City.

"Dear, it's good to see you," her father said and hugged her.

"Here let me get your bags, and you get in the car."

Her mom sat in the passenger seat and her dad climbed in the back.

"So how was the flight?" Felicity asked when she got back in the car.

"It was fine," her mother quickly said. Her father was quiet.

Felicity could already see the mood they were in. They rode in silence for a while.

"So this Oliver couldn't come to the airport with you," her mother blurted out.

"He wanted to, but I just thought it would be best to meet at the house," Felicity replied.

"Mhmm," her mother said and looked back out the window.

"So Dad, how is work?" Felicity asked trying to get him to talk. Her Dad was a history professor at the Vegas graduate school.

"It's going well. I only have three classes this semester," he replied.

Once again there was dead silence. Fine, she wasn't going to pull their teeth to make them talk.

"I just don't understand what made you want to move all the way to Starling City, end things with Josh, and to end up with Oliver Queen of all people. And you want us to spend the weekend with these people." her mother said.

"Mom don't start this. Will you please just stop judging and agree to be friendly to Oliver and his family during dinner? Oliver's mom has been nothing but nice to me, and I would appreciate it if you did the same. You're only staying a couple of days anyway, it won't kill you,"

She threw her hands up and looked back out the window with disgust on her face.

Her parents felt that the Queens were obnoxious rich people who didn't have to work for anything. Her father, a professor, and mother, a social worker felt like they had to work for everything they had, and weren't privileged. For them to feel the way they did was very judgmental.

"Ok we're here," Felicity said once she pulled up to the mansion. "Please behave, at least for me," she pleaded.

Oliver had texted and said they would be sitting in the den.

"We're here," she said as she opened the door. She walked in the foyer where Moira, Oliver and Thea were sitting...and Tommy. She should've known Tommy wasn't going to pass this moment up and he had a huge grin on his face. Oliver's face was red, and he looked stiff...he was so nervous.

"Mom, Dad, this is Moira, Oliver, his little sister Thea, and best friend Tommy. These are my parents Susan and Bill."

"Nice to meet you," Moira was the first to say. She walked over and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you," Bill said. Susan just smiled.

"You have raised a beautiful and exceptional daughter," Moira added. "Let me go check the food, I know you're probably starved."

Silence again.

Thea was next, "Hi I'm Thea, it's good to finally meet you." She shook their hands and gave Felicity a look that said good luck and followed Moira.

Tommy came next. "Hi I'm Tommy. I'm not related to the Queens, I'm just the best friend of my boy Oliver over there, but I'm like family you could say. Anyway your Felicity is a great girl, love her."

They just gave him blank looks with no expression.

"Yeah ummm, I'm going to go see if they need any help in the kitchen," he said and quickly walked off.

Oliver had his hands stuffed in his pockets. That's what he did when he was nervous. Felicity looked at him and smiled to try and calm him. She could see his shoulders relax when he caught her eye and smiled back. He walked over and stretched his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Oliver said.

They just looked, and barely shook his hand.

"I know you don't like me, but hopefully I can change your mind before you go back home," he said.

"I think that's highly unlikely, I'm not easily impressed like my daughter," Susan said.

"Mom!" Felicity yelled and glared at Susan.

"No it's fine Felicity," Oliver said.

"May I show you to the dining room," he asked. He grabbed Felicity's hand and walked off.

"Sorry," Felicity whispered as she sat beside Oliver at the table.

"No need to apologize," he whispered back and kissed her on the cheek.

She could feel her mother's eyes burning a hole through her and Oliver.

"I hope you had a good flight Mr. and Mrs. Smoak," Moira said. "There's nothing more horrible than a bad flight.

"It was ok, a little bumpy," Bill said.

"Ah turbulence. Tubulence can be such a bi...such a pain," Tommy quickly changed the word quickly before it slipped out.

Thea hid her laughter behind her glass. This was going to be quite eventful.

They ate in silence for a little while with the occasional glances around. Oliver leaned and whispered.

"So your Dad calls you Liz? Is that why you didn't want me to call you that?"

"Yes it is," she replied. "Don't want to be thinking about my Dad when I'm with you."

"But you've called me daddy before," he mischievously whispered..

"Oliver! Shhh!" she whispered back while blushing.

Felicity and Oliver's laughing drew the attention of her parents.

"So how's work going Felicity," Susan asked.

"Great! It feels good to be in charge of an entire department. A lot better than the department back in Vegas."

"Yeah your daughter has taken the IT department to new heights. A lot of growth and developments under her since she's been there. Definitely one of our best hiring decisions in a long time," Oliver added.

"So Oliver how is being a young CEO treating you," Bill asked.

"It's going good. Lot of work, but I love it. Love carrying my father's name and tradition on. I hope to pass it to my child one day," Oliver said.

"Must be hectic huh? I'm sure you have a lot of people hounding you," Susan asked. "A lot of young women throwing themselves after you, with you being such an eligible bachelor and all."

"Uh oh," Thea and Tommy mumbled.

Felicity could see a frown appear in Moira's face.

"Mom, please don't do this!" Felicity pleaded. "Can we just enjoy the food for now?"

"You told me to talk Felicity, so that's what I'm doing…talking," she replied.

"Well first of all, I'm not an eligible bachelor, I'm with your daughter. So I'm very much off the market," Oliver answered.

"Hmmm, and weren't you just with someone named Laurel Lance. What happened with that?"

Oh God, the disaster was officially happening.

"Would you mind telling me what exactly is your problem with my son? And I don't want to hear anything that you've gotten out of the tabloid magazines in the grocery store," Moira cut in.

Her voice was low and stern. Her eyes were fixated on Susan and Bill…clear signs of her being angry.

"I just don't think they are a good match. What could they possibly have in common? I feel like my daughter moved out here and got swept up a in all this," she gestured to the mansion with her hands. "And she's forgotten who she is."

"What?" Felicity exclaimed. "How have I forgotten who I am? Dad are you really not going to say anything to Mom?"

"No, I feel the same way," he replied.

"Maybe we should leave," Thea said attempting to grab Tommy.

"No, stay. It's your family and your house," Felicity said.

Tommy pulled Thea back down in her seat.

"Ugh, I knew this was a mistake. Moira, I'm so sorry for bringing two close-minded individuals to your home."

"It's alright dear," Moira said. "How can you two judge my son, without even giving him a chance. I've seen the way he acts around Felicity. He's caring, protective, and he for damn sure loves her. I've seen this relationship blossom into something beautiful and if you gave them a chance you would too."

"I can definitely attest to the protective part," Tommy said. Thea elbowed him in the side.

"All I know is when you moved out here, you were with Josh. Then I see you in a magazine with Oliver. You were the love of Josh's life," Susan said.

"Oh God, the Josh thing again." Felicity said.

Oliver slammed hid glass down. "You want to know why she's not with Josh anymore? It's because Josh's a jerk," he said. "Did you know Josh put his hands on her, threatened her and stalked her?"

Felicity parents glanced at each other. Their eyes were the size of quarters.

"No you didn't know because you didn't care enough to ask. Last I checked, that's not how you treat the love of your life, well I don't at least."

"He did what? Why didn't I know this?" Bill asked.

"Oh, it's way too late to care now," Felicity said. She had tried to tell them about what happened with Josh. They would only say she pushed him away by moving or she wasn't really giving them a chance.

"I don't believe it," Susan said. "That doesn't sound anything like Josh.

"Oh but there is something you can believe, I'm pregnant with Oliver Queen's child," she stated. "So I guess you will hate this baby too."

"You're what?" Susan yelled.

"Pregnant. She's pregnant with my first grandchild," Moira answered.

"Is this what you invited us for? I should've known. How could you let this happen?"

Felicity stood up and shook her head, "I'm so done with the two of you," she said her voice breaking and stormed off.

"Excuse me, I need to go check on Felicity," Oliver said.

"Go ahead son," Moira said.

"Excuse me as well; I've seemed to have lost my appetite," Thea said glaring at Susan and Bill before she turned to leave.

"Yeah I'm going to head home," Tommy said. He walked over and kissed Moira on the cheek and left.

"I'll have my driver take you to a hotel because after what just happened staying here is no longer an option," Moira said. "Follow me and I will have you on your way."

This was indeed a disaster.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I wanted to show a little Olicity fluff...a little more of Felicity and Thea's growing relationship...and finally the parents. I thought about writing them in a sweet and good light, but this way adds more drama! ) Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

I hope Felicity's mom in the show is not the way I wrote her here. Hopefully she's lovely and sweet. Well here's the next chapter. More fluff moments! :)

* * *

Felicity was at the point where she was so angry, she couldn't even cry. Maybe it wasn't anger…it was more hurt. Hurt, that her parents couldn't get over the their ignorant reason for not liking Oliver and his family. Felicity knew their only reason was because they were rich. Moira had opened her home up to them, and the least they could've done was respect it. The thing that hurt the most was that her parents weren't happy about the baby.

Oliver was so angry, but he had to push all that anger aside to focus on Felicity. He didn't really know what to say though. He knew she was hurt, and he wanted to just take all the pain away.

"Felicity," he softly said as he sat on the bed beside her. She was laying face down in a pillow.

He brushed her hair back. "I'm sorry baby."

"No need for you to apologize, I was the one stupid enough to invite them," she mumbled through tears.

"Stupid to think they would be happy. I should've just told them on the phone instead of inviting them here so they could disrupt our lives.

"Don't blame yourself, " he said.

"No Oliver, the signs were there. Clear signs that they weren't willing to accept us, but I kept trying like an idiot."

"Look at me Felicity. Fe-li-ci-ty, please look at me."

She turned around and sat up. Her face was wet from tears.

He dried her eyes and hugged her, "because that's the type of person you are. You see the best in people and you're willing to give them chances. That's what makes you so special," he said.

"Oliver they didn't even acknowledge the baby; there was absolutely no hint of happiness."

Her voice was breaking. She had said she wasn't going to cry anymore, but she couldn't help it. The tears just came.

"How am I suppose to tell my child, our child, that their grandparents were too hell bent on hating you, that they weren't even happy that I was pregnant with their first grandchild. I'm done with them."

Oliver didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped her arms around her. She held on tight and just breathed. Being in Oliver's arms always made her feel better. She felt safe and secure.

"Your arms instantly make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for, and I love you," he whispered and kissed her nose.

"I love you too," she replied. "I'm done crying, I've gotten all my tears and anger out, so I'm good now."

"Ok that's what I like to hear. We can't have the baby upset, so only happy thoughts," Oliver replied.

"You have me, my mom, Thea and even Tommy. There is no doubt that this baby will be surrounded by love."

She laughed at the mention of Tommy's name and wiped her face. She was glad that Oliver had Tommy in his life. Even though he was goofy, he genuinely cared about Oliver and his family, and he was always there for Oliver.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Oliver, John is here to see you," Thea said.

"John?" Felicity repeated.

"Oh I forgot he was coming by today. I had him come over so we can discuss your security detail," Oliver said.

"Thanks Thea, tell him I'll be right down." He yelled.

Felicity started to say something and Oliver covered her mouth.

"Nope don't even try to protest."

"Fine, go ahead. Wait does he know I'm pregnant?" she asked.

"No not yet," he replied.

"Well let's tell him together."

She looked in the mirror to make sure she had wiped all the tears, cleaned her nose, and got herself together before she went downstairs.

* * *

"Hey John," Felicity said giving him a hug.

"Hey, it's my favorite IT girl," he said hugging her back.

"I better be your only IT girl Dig," she replied.

"Of course you are. So why do you need such detailed security? Have you hacked into something you weren't supposed to again?"

"Ok that was one time John, don't bring up the past," she laughed. "I need security because Oliver is,"

"Oliver is ensuring your safety, and the safety of our child," Oliver interrupted.

It took a minute for Oliver's words to register with John. His head shot up, eyes wide as his saucers.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"Felicity's pregnant," Oliver proudly stated.

"Congratulations!" he exclaimed. "That's great. How far along?"

"A little over nine weeks," Felicity answered.

"A mini Oliver Queen is on the way, I hope the world is prepared," John said.

"I don't think anyone is prepared for this child," Felicity said. "Well I'll let you two discuss my secret service; we just wanted to tell you the news together."

Felicity disappeared back upstairs.

"So Queen, are you ready to be a father?" John asked after Felicity left.

"Yeah I actually am. I can't believe how much my life has changed since I met Felicity, and I love everything about it.

"You're happier with her; you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks man. Oh and I will definitely be calling for father advice, " Oliver said.

Diggle and Lyla's son, John Jr., was a little over three years old. He was a mini version of Diggle.

"No problem, glad to help in anyway I can." Diggle patted Oliver on the back "Papa Queen!"

"So how did everyone take the news?"

"Well my mom, Thea, and Tommy are all excited."

Oliver sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Felicity's parents, not so much."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah man, it was horrible. They already hated me, so the fact that I got Felicity pregnant just added on to that hate," Oliver said.

"That's unfortunate, man I'm sorry. No matter their dislike for you, they should have at least been happy about the baby," Diggle replied.

"Yeah, you would think, huh? But nope."

"How did Felicity take it?" he asked.

"She took it hard, which was expected, but I think she's reassured over the fact that so everyone else so far is supporting us."

John shook his head in disbelief.

"Well that's on them missing out on such a beautiful blessing. I mean they can't see that you're crazy about that girl. Your whole family is, including Tommy. Hell even I am, and you know I never got attached to your girlfriends...not even Laurel. Felicity's like this light that just brightens everybody's lives, and I'm definitely glad she came into yours."

Oliver looked at John is disbelief.

"Wow! Thanks John. That really means a lot, especially coming from you…but let's go ahead and go over this security stuff before we lose anymore testosterone," he laughed.

"Yeah you're right."

* * *

"Hey are you ok?" Thea asked when she ran into Felicity in the hallway.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry," she reassured her.

"You're sure? Because we can talk if you want."

"I'm sure, and no I don't need to talk. There's really nothing left to say."

She pulled Thea into a hug, "Thank you so much though."

Thea squeezed Felicity, "Don't mention it. You're practically my sister."

"Hey, how about movie and footed pajama night?" Thea suggested.

Movie night/crazy pajamas for them always turned out fun, and Thea wanted to suggest something that could take Felicity's mind off of that horrible dinner.

"Definitely! One of your chick flicks and one of my choices," Felicity said.

"Ok fine. I'm about to shower, but I'll be ready as soon as I get out. We can have popcorn and wine," Thea replied.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Thea.

"Oops I forgot! I guess that will be ginger ale for you. Sucks to be you right now."

Felicity laughed. "Thanks a lot Thea, and I can drink more than just ginger ale you know At this rate I'm starting to hate the taste of ginger ale."

Thea threw her hands up, "Hey I'm just making sure, I don't want you throwing up everywhere, but if you do, definitely make Oliver clean it."

"I agree."

Felicity was in the kitchen with her Snoopy footed pajamas on trying to properly work the popcorn machine. She had popcorn kernels flying everywhere.

Moira walked in and noticed Felicity trying to contain the kernels.

"You forgot to close the small flap in the back," Moira said. She walked over and showed her.

"Oh," Felicity softly said and brushed her hair back out of her face. "Thanks."

There were moments of silence with only the noise of the popping kernels in the room. It was as if they didn't really know what to say or talk about, but Felicity already knew what was on Moira's mind.

"Thanks a lot Moira, for what you did for me today. You know standing up for me and all, it really means a lot to me," Felicity said breaking the silence.

"No thanks necessary. I just hate the dinner didn't turn out like you hoped," Moira replied.

"No, the thanks is necessary Moira. You have done so much for me, and I really really appreciate it. From accepting me as Oliver's girlfriend, to letting me stay here during the Josh situation, and not blaming me for all the drama that followed that and especially being happy about the baby…just everything in general. I really thank you."

She walked over and hugged Moira.

"You're welcome sweetie." Moira squeezed Felicity and rubbed her back. "We can't even imagine life without you now. You make Oliver so happy, and I thank you for that. That's one of the things a mother wants for her son, to find the right woman that completes him...and that's you dear. Now go check the popcorn before we start getting too emotional."

"You want to join us for movie night?" Felicity asked.

"No thanks, I'll leave that to you and Thea," Moira replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I'm about to turn in for the night anyway."

"Ok, but you have to join us one night. Goodnight Moira,"

"I most certainly will, goodnight Felicity," Moira replied and left.

Felicity grabbed the popcorn bowl and drinks and went to join Thea.

* * *

"So I see you picked a good choice for the chick flick, but I'm not too sure about this one."

Thea was in her room, dressed in her Tweety Bird footed pajamas holding the dvds up. The two movies for tonight were The Great Gatsby and Carlito's Way.

"I'm shocked you picked something like The Great Gatsby," Thea said.

"I loved the book, and I don't think it's really a chick flick, there's no happy ending.

Thea eyed Felicity, "Oh it's definitely a chick flick, Leonardo DiCarpio is in it, so that automatically makes it one," she laughed.

"Ok, I'm just going to say I agree with your logic, go ahead and put it in."

Thea put the movie in and stretched out across her bed beside Felicity.

"He is so hot," Thea said. They had made it to the point in the movie where Gatsby finally reveals himself.

"I most certainly agree," Felicity said and popped some more popcorn in her mouth.

"He made the perfect Jay Gatsby," she crunched.

They watched some more of the movie in silence.

"I've always wanted a Great Gatsby themed wedding," Felicity added.

"Really? That would be beautiful," Thea said.

"Yeah it really would be."

"I've always wanted to get married during the winter, so it would be winter wonderland themed," Thea said.

"That sounds amazing," Felicity replied. "A great idea."

"Hey, why didn't I know there was a party going on in here?" Oliver stood in the doorway grinning.

"That's because no one invited you," Thea said.

"My girlfriend is in here so I'm coming, and you two look ridiculous with those pajamas on," he laughed.

"Nobody asked you jerk, now leave. This is Thea and Felicity time, go find Tommy or something," Thea said dismissing him.

Felicity laughed at their back and forth banter. Oliver decided to annoy Thea some more.

He crawled onto the bed, and squeezed in between Thea and Felicity.

"Ugh I hate you," Thea scooted over.

"No you love me," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Thea rolled her eyes.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on Felicity's lips.

"Oh no, we are not going to have all of that going on. She's already pregnant now," Thea said.

"Oh shut up," Oliver replied and took some of her popcorn.

"So what are we watching?" He asked and threw popcorn in his mouth.

"Great Gatsby," Felicity answered.

"Oh ok, never seen it. Are you two in here getting emotional?' he asked.

"No, it hasn't gotten to those parts yet, and you can't start watching it in the middle of the movie, so you have to leave."

"Thank you!" Thea exclaimed.

"Felicity you know you hurt my heart every time you side with Thea over me," he said. "And anyway, I read the book, so I know what happens," he said glancing at Thea.

"Doesn't matter, you still haven't seen the movie, now go. Felicity is with me for the night," she said.

"Yes, I'm with Thea," Felicity said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll leave you two, so you can be emotional in peace."

He slid back out the bed, making sure to hit Thea in the head on the way out. He made sure to walk over to Felicity's side and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered against her cheek, and left out.

"Ugh, just look at the way he looked at her," Thea said. "So much love in his eyes."

"Yes! He never stopped loving her," Felicity agreed. "He loved her so much, and she just played with his heart.

They both wiped at their eyes.

"Just imagine losing your love, and he stops at nothing to find you again, and not one ounce of his love has faded. Amazing!" Thea said.

"So would you have left Tom," Felicity asked.

"Yes!" Thea quickly said.

Felicity laughed at Thea.

"Tom was a cheating jerk, first of all. Overlooking that fact that Gatsby had an illegal business, he was perfect. He was the perfect romantic," Thea finished.

A romantic he was, Felicity thought to herself. Her favorite thing about Gatsby was that he was willing to go to deep lengths for the woman he loved. His love showed all over her face and in his eyes. He wore his love for Daisy like a tailored suit.

"My favorite line in the movie is, _He looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man."_

Thea nodded in agreement. "That's how Oliver looks at you," she said.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"I'm serious," she said. "Oliver looks at you the way Gatsby looked at Daisy. He really loves you, and it shows all over his face all the time. It's adorable."

She never really thought about that until Thea said something. Oliver did have a way of looking at her that she loved. He would look at her with those piercing blue eyes that could penetrate her soul. Just his look alone could leave her speechless, and make her fall even more in love with him. She had never really thought of Oliver as her Gatsby, but the girly romantic side of her thought it was cute, now that Thea had mentioned it. She was definitely going to make Oliver watch the movie with her soon; she was anxious to hear his commentary.

"Maybe," she said and shrugged her shoulders smiling.

Thea and Felicity finished watching Great Gatsby and made it halfway through Carlito's Way before they fell asleep. Oliver passed by the room and tucked them both in, but not before he snapped a picture of them. They looked like two little kids with their cartoon pajamas on. He was so grateful that his sister and girlfriend got along great. They were turning into the perfect extended family.

* * *

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Quick chapter...

* * *

"Hey do you..."

Oliver had just walked into Felicity's office to see if she was was doing ok, and if she needed anything. He looked over and saw Thea stretched out on the couch.

"Speedy why are you here?" He asked.

"Hello to you too brother," she replied.

"I'm sure Felicity is tired of seeing your face. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm done with classes for today, thank you very much."

"Anyway!" He turned his attention to Felicity.

"Do you need anything?"

Felicity laughed and shook her head, "No Oliver. I told you, you don't have to check on me every hour."

"Gosh, let the girl breath Oliver," Thea said.

"I'm just making sure." He said ignoring Thea.

His phone started ringing. It was John.

"What's up Dig?" He answered.

"Felicity's parents are here," he said. "I figured I would call you first, and let you decide if she should know. I'm stalling them for now."

What were they doing here? They had clearly showed the other night that they didn't care.

"Ok, thanks. I'll be right down."

"Everything ok?" Felicity asked eyeing Oliver.

"Yeah, I just need to go see John. I'll see you later."

He walked over and kissed Felicity on the forehead, then quickly made his way to John.

"Where are they?" He asked John when he got downstairs.

John nodded towards a closed door. "They're in the spare room over there. I told them Felicity was in a meeting."

"I don't even know why they are here. She told them she doesn't want anything to do with them."

"Maybe they want to make amends," John shrugged.

Oliver shot him a look. "Not with they way they acted. I didn't even give you half of the details. It's going to take more than showing up at her office to fix things."

"But thanks for letting me know," he left and went to talk to them.

Felicity's parents weren't expecting Oliver to walk in the room. When he opened the door and closed it he startled them.

"Where's Felicity?" Susan asked.

"You really think she wants to see you?" He responded. "Anything you have to say to her you can say to me, and I'll think about relaying the message."

Susan and Bill just looked Oliver up and down.

"You can't keep our daughter away from us," Bill finally spoke up.

"You may think just because you're rich, you can have anything you want, but.."

Oliver threw his hands up cutting Susan's rant off.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with money. It has everything to do with the way you treated your daughter. Did you forget how you acted the other day?"

"I'm sure you haven't even told her we're here, and I'm sure Mr. Diggle or whatever his name is didn't even bother to tell her. I know he went straight to you." Susan said getting louder with each word that escaped her lips.

Oliver could feel the anger rising in him.

"Look!" He yelled. A knock on the door stopped him from continuing. It was Diggle.

"Everything ok in here?" He asked.

"It will be as soon as my daughter comes down here," Bill said.

Oliver closed his eyes, and regained his control.

"Yes everything's fine, Susan and Bill were just leaving." Oliver pointed towards the door and they reluctantly got up to leave.

John caught Oliver's eye and he just shook his head in disgust. John walked ahead of Susan and Bill to show them out when Felicity and Thea emerged from the elevator.

"Felicity! Sweetie we need to speak with you," Susan said when she saw her.

Felicity stopped in her tracks and glanced over everyone. Oliver moved quick to be by her side. Thea was now sporting her very bitchy face that came out when she was upset or disgusted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Felicity whispered. She didn't want to cause a scene.

"We need to talk," Bill said. "Hopefully we can grab lunch."

Felicity just had a blank stare, and the she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Lunch?!" She repeated.

"You really think I want go anywhere with the two of you, especially after the way you acted. The answer is no, and I would appreciate it if you would leave my job and stop causing drama."

She was yelling but in a hushed tone.

Felicity's mom moved towards her to hold her hand and brushed her hair out of her face. Felicity snatched away. "Don't try to touch me. Just leave."

"Come on Susan let's go. We don't want to cause a scene."

John quickly escorted them out.

"Baby I'm sorry," Oliver said to Felicity.

"No it's not your fault, and I'm fine don't worry," Felicity said trying to reassure Oliver before he went all overprotective mode.

"Hey we can catch lunch another time Felicity," Thea said.

"No we're going to lunch Thea, I'm fine guys. Oliver you can come too because I know you want to," she replied.

* * *

They had had a nice lunch. No interruptions or anything. They hadn't even talked about her parents showing up. She really didn't understand why they were still in town. They had clearly shown that they didn't care. They were laughing and talking when they walked out and were greeted by the paparazzi.

_Is it true Felicity? Are you carrying Oliver Queen's child? Oliver how does it feel to be expecting a child? _

Oliver quickly ushered Felicity and Thea into the car, blocking them from the herd of people. He drove off not worrying about anyone being in the way.

"Damn it!" He yelled and punched the dashboard. Felicity was in a state of shock. How could they have possibly known?

"Oh my God," Thea said as she looked at her phone.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"It's all over the internet." She showed the phone to Felicity.

It was full of headlines. Thea read some of them off. _Is the Queen family expanding? How did the mysterious Felicity Smoak manage to sweep Oliver Queen off his feet?_

"Ugh! I wonder how they found out," Felicity said.

Oliver pulled out his phone and called John.

"Hey John have you heard? Yeah, I want you to meet me in the parking deck. I need you to take Felicity and Thea to my apartment."

"What?" Felicity interjected.

"Uh oh! He's in Superman mode now," Thea said and laughed.

He hung up from John. "I'm sending you there because I don't want you dealing with the paparazzi right now. They will be staked out at the office and at home."

"But I will be inside the office not outside with them, and plus I have work to do. I just can't leave," she replied.

"No Felicity. Just do what I say." He replied.

"Do what you say?" Felicity angrily said. "I may be carrying your child, but I Felicity Smoak, am not your child. You just can't order me around."

"Uh oh," Thea whispered.

Oliver sighed. This was really turning out to be one shitty day.

"Felicity look. I'm not asking. You need to go home with Thea and we will talk later."

"I'm not going home," she said and crossed her arms.

When they got in the parking deck. John was waiting outside with the car. Thea got out and stood by Diggle waiting to see what Felicity would do. Felicity got out and started walking towards the building. Oliver rolled his eyes, she picked a perfect day to be stubborn. He looked down at his cell and Tommy was calling, he must've heard what was going on. He would call him back; he was busy trying to convince Felicity to leave.

"Felicity come on, just please go." He said and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No Oliver, I'm not. I have a job, and I just can't put it on hold because people want to snap pictures of me."

"Damnit Felicity, you can pick another day to be stubborn, but not today."

Diggle and Thea glanced at each other and smirked. Oliver really wasn't helping his cause. They argued a little while longer.

"Felicity get in the car before I pick you up and put you in there myself. Because I will." They heard him say.

Diggle finally took pity on Oliver and went to go help him.

"Ok you two," he said stepping between them. He grabbed Felicity by her shoulders, and looked her right in the eyes.

"Felicity just come with me this time. I can send Oliver to get your laptop, so that way you can do your work from home. Wouldn't you like to leave the office anyway, that way Oliver won't be able to bother you? At least do it for me. I don't want you to be harassed by the no life people if you don't have to be ok? Please?"

"Ok Dig," Felicity finally agreed. John could always talk sense into her.

"Wait! How are you going to let him convince you, but I couldn't?" Oliver asked.

"Just go get the laptop man," John said. Oliver stormed off as he heard Thea laughing.

"Hey everything will calm down after awhile," John said and hugged Felicity.

"Thanks Dig," she said and finally got in the car. When Oliver came back with her things, he leaned in to kiss her and was met by her cheek.

"I'll see you later," he said.

Oliver looked at John and shook his head. John laughed at patted him on the back, "This is just the beginning my friend."

* * *

"So how long do you plan on giving Oliver the cold shoulder," Thea asked.

"I don't know, we'll see how I feel tonight." She shrugged.

Thea was stretched out beside Felicity as she did her work. She was reading the rumors surrounding her brother and his pregnant girlfriend. People were really obsessed. One comment read, _I wonder how Laurel Lance feels. _Who cares what she thinks Thea thought.

"You know this was my first time witnessing an argument between you and Oliver. I thought it was quite hilarious too."

"I'm sure you did," Felicity laughed.

"You had him so nervous, and he looked so helpless," Thea laughed.

"Well he shouldn't have been so demanding," Felicity said.

"I'm pretty sure y'all will make up by tonight. Anyway, who do you think leaked it?"

"I really have no idea Thea. Maybe they saw me in the restroom that night of the gala, maybe it was my parents trying to get back at me...who knows?"

"We will find out though, don't worry. Plus I'm going to come up with a great way for you and Oliver to confirm the news. This is my specialty." Thea shot a reassuring smile at Felicity.

For sone reason, Felicity really believes her too.

* * *

Oliver was in his office finishing up some last minute things, when John showed up.

"You need me to drive you home or are you good?," he asked.

"I'll drive myself, thanks. This day is complete shit." He threw his head back and sighed.

"How's Felicity?" John asked.

"Pissed at me still," Oliver replied.

John let out a deep laugh.

"I don't see what's funny, I didn't even do anything." Oliver said.

"Look at it from her point of view. She's dealing with a lot of change right now. She's pregnant, and somehow the news got out, which I will definitely get to the bottom of. Anyway, she's carrying a child and her body has started going through all these changes, and now the media has learned about the baby. She didn't get a chance to break that news the way she wanted to. You didn't ask her if she wanted to go home, you told her. At this point she probably feels like she doesn't control anything in her life anymore. The incident with you was minor in your mind, but to her it wasn't. Not to mention everything that's going on with her mom and dad that she is definitely hurt by. Just go home and talk to her, apologize even if you don't know what you're apologizing for and hold her.…women love that."

Oliver cracked a smile, "Thanks John, I could see why she would feel like that. I will definitely go home and do that."

"This is just the first incident in dealing with a very hormonal woman, you will survive though." John patted Oliver on his shoulder.

Oliver laughed, "Thanks for the warning. Now go ahead and get home to Lyla and your mini me. I'll see you later."

Oliver walked in and found Felicity on the couch. She was sitting Indian style with her laptop in lap, glasses and one of his big sweatshirts on, with her hair in a messy ponytail. She looked adorable.

"Where's Thea?" He sat his briefcase by the door.

"She left with Roy," she mumbled.

He walked over and stood in front of her. "You ready to talk because I'm not letting you the night end without you talking to me," he said.

She ignored him, and kept typing.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, I'm not playing...talk to me."

Still silence.

He walked off, "Ok when I get out of the shower, we're talking and I'm so serious."

When he was done showering, he found her in the bed with her eyes closed. He was pretty sure she was faking sleep. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her eyes, nose, and finally placed a soft kiss on her lips. He thought about Diggle saying to apologize.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and plopped down beside her.

"I should've asked you what you wanted to do instead of demanding that you go home. You are more than capable of making your own decisions."

"Thank you," she finally said.

"Is that all Felicity or is it something more? I know the situation with your parents has to be tough too. Just talk to me baby, and I'll try to fix whatever it is."

"I know I said I wasn't bothered anymore, but seeing them today just made it worse, and it made me angry. And I don't have control over anything anymore, my body, telling people the baby news...nothing. Me being mad at you about something that wasn't that serious wasn't fair to you. I was just at my tipping point."

Oliver nodded, Diggle really knew what he was talking about.

"Well you have me and my family. You got to tell them, i know it's not the same as telling your parents, but it counts for something.

He caressed her cheek. "You told me," he added softly.

"You made me the happiest man alive when you told me the news. That's a moment I will never forget. I will forever cherish that moment we shared together."

Felicity smiled. Oliver was right. "Wait was that a hint of a smile I saw," he asked.

"Yes, sorry for taking my anger out on you. You're right about your family, I have to focus on the good in my life, and not dwell on the past. Plus I talked to Moira for a long time today, and she really brought me back down to earth."

"Great! So are we good now? Thea said if I didn't make up with you, she was going to kill me," Oliver asked.

"Yes we're good, and I love Thea," she laughed.

"I'm sure you do because she treats me horribly," he laughed.

"Tonight, let's just relax and not think about any drama. We will decide how to confirm the news and worry about who linked the info later, ok?" he asked.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. I promise I won't become the crazy pregnant chick who is always sad or angry about something. give me a kiss."

"Oh? That's the best news I've heard all day," Oliver's smile stretched across his face. "And I can give you more than a kiss baby."

* * *

This chapter was a little over the place. I wanted to give you different things. Like a little Olicity argument, but nothing major...the media finding out this early is a shock (Who did they find out from?) And a lot of John and Oliver moments. Hope it wasn't too random, and you liked it. Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Ok a little note. I changed something in the story. I switched Sara out of the story and used Laurel instead. I know it's kinda late for a change, but the way I wanted to write Oliver's ex in this chapter didn't exactly flow using Sara, so I made her Laurel. Don't hate me for it, hope you still like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the rumor started, but luckily for them another high profile celebrity went on a drinking binge, and another celebrity had nudes leaked, so it took the heat off of them.

"Do a magazine interview?" Felicity was laying in Oliver's arms on the couch, his hands rested on her stomach. Thea sat in the chair across from them in the den.

"Don't you think that's a little...dramatic?"

"No dramatic, is just releasing a statement and leaving it at that. If you release a statement and say you are giving an interview soon. They will patiently wait and not jump to conclusions. Trust me."

"She has a point Felicity." Oliver nodded. "About time you say something insightful Speedy."

"Anyway!" She rolled her eyes at Oliver. Felicity slapped Oliver on the arm and he laughed to himself. "I have a friend that is a new employee at Starling Times, and she wants a big story to rise up in the ranks...so I figure we let her do the interview."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because idiot, you can tell her what you want and don't want to discuss and she will listen because she's desperate for the story."

"Who is this friend?" Oliver asked.

"Her name is Jennie, you don't know her."

"Why?"

"Oh my God Oliver, if you ask one more question I will stab you. I'm actually trying to be serious stupid."

Oliver laughed to himself. He knew he was aggravating her.

"Oliver will you stop?" Felicity laughed. "Ok Thea I think it's a good idea."

Thea had really thought everything through. Starling Times was actually a respected magazine and not a tabloid, so that was definitely a plus.

"If Felicity is good with the plan then I am too," Oliver said.

"Good!" Thea stated proudly.

"I'll just go and let you two pick out the questions." He tried to sit up so he could slide from under Felicity, but she didn't budge. Oliver looked down at her angry glare. "I'm just kidding," he said and kissed her temple. Felicity smiled at him.

"Just tell Jennie to come up with some questions and we'll look over them," Felicity said. "Thea you should do PR, it seems like this is your thing."

"Yeah cause she's always in drama," Oliver mumbled.

"You think so?" Thea asked ignoring Oliver.

"Yep, I do. Think about it."

* * *

They finally released the simple statement.

_Oliver Queen is expecting his first child with girlfriend Felicity Smoak. Everyone is very excited about the new addition and the Queen family is requesting privacy during this time. Stay tuned for our upcoming exclusive interview with the expectant dad himself. We will learn more details about him, his new love and more.  
_

The reaction to the news had been very pleasant. Which was definitely a surprise. The paparazzi had even toned it down and didn't hound them. That probably had a lot to do with Diggle slamming one of them to the ground. Diggle was escorting Felicity into the office one day and the man had gotten to close for comfort. John was almost as bad as Oliver when it came to protecting her. She loved it though, it was sweet. John was basically like an older brother now.

Another thing that surprised Felicity was how her coworkers took the news. They were very congratulatory and seemed happy. That was one of the main things she was worried about...if her work reputation would take a hit. So far, so good.

* * *

"So the 12 week checkup is today, huh?" John asked Oliver.

He was sitting in Oliver's office along with Tommy.

"Yep, I'm nervous."

"That's expected. It'll be fine though," John reassured him.

"So has Felicity started her mood swings yet?" Tommy asked. "I heard they are really bad during this time."

"How many pregnant women have you been around Tommy?" John laughed.

"Yeah Tommy, is there a mini Merlyn running around?" Oliver asked.

"No. I leave that to you and Dig. No kids for me," he shook his head. "But back to the mood swings, are they bad? "

Oliver scoffed, "Oh are they?" The mood swings were so random.

John laughed, "I told you that first incident a couple of weeks ago was only the beginning. You'll make it though."

"They haven't been too bad, but you just never know when they will happen."

"That's hilarious. I'm definitely coming by soon, so I can hopefully witness one." Tommy said.

"Oh you haven't witnessed it yet?" John asked Tommy.

"No, how many have you seen?"

"I would say about five," John laughed.

"Oh I'm glad you two can find the humor in this," Oliver said. "I just feel so helpless at times. Like sometimes she wants me to be with her all the time and next she hates my guts. So I'm just trying to find the perfect balance. Oh and when it comes to food, it's the worst."

"Does it happen with anyone else, or just you?" Tommy asked.

"Of course not," Oliver scoffed. "She loves my mom, and her and Thea have gotten closer, which I didn't think was even possible. So I just get the evil glares. She even loves John."

"Hey what can I say? Everyone loves Diggle," John laughed.

"Well Oliver you are the one who got her pregnant, so you're the reason her body isn't hers anymore."

"Well thank you for that insightful information Tommy," Oliver sarcastically said..

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "You'll make it buddy."

"Yeah, they should stop after awhile. Be strong." John added.

"Thanks for the encouragement I guess. I wouldn't have it any other way though. Mood swings and all."

A phone call on Oliver's office phone interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Queen, Laurel is here to see you," his secretary said.

Oliver let out a sigh, "Thanks Rose, send her back. Oh and you can go ahead and leave for the day. I won't be coming back to the office"

"Uh oh, is it the moody mother of your child?" Tommy asked while laughing.

Laurel opened the door.

"Oh, it's the moody ex," Tommy mumbled to himself.

"Hey John...Tommy." Laurel said.

"Hello Laurel, long time no see," Tommy replied.

"Well I don't have a reason to come around as much now," she said and glanced at Oliver.

"I'll see you later Oliver," John stood up and said. "Come on Tommy."

"Wait you all don't have to go," Oliver basically pleaded. He really didn't feel like being alone with Laurel.

"No we'll see you later," John said and ushered Tommy out. They wanted no parts of this conversation.

Laurel waltzed in and sat across from him in his chair.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" He forced a smile.

"Imagine the surprise I received while grocery shopping. Your face and little miss Felicity on a magazine announcing your glorious pregnancy" Laurel said.

Oliver rubbed his face, "Laurel don't start. It wasn't your business," he mumbled.

"It's my business because as I was leaving, I get bombarded with questions about you and Felicity."

"Not my fault. You knew about the paparazzi when we dated, so don't act like this is something new," he said.

"I can't believe you Oliver. I think I deserved a little more than that."

"Laurel please, not the dramatics."

"No I really can't believe it. Why did I have to find out like this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Laurel. I forgot that I had to let me ex girlfriend know that I was expecting a baby with the woman I'm with now. How could I let that happen?" He was getting annoyed now.

"I mean, you could've at least given me a courtesy call."

"See that's the thing. My world no longer revolves around you. That was one of the problems with us."

"Oliver we were together for years and friends before that. I thought we at least could be civilized with one another. I was hurt when I found out that you were expecting a child. Why couldn't it be me? What really happened with us?"

She was firing off so many questions, and the answers for all of them was Felicity…simple.

"Laurel we've already had this conversation Aren't you with a new guy now anyway?"

"No Oliver, tell me." She grabbed his hand.

Oliver looked from his hand up to Laurel. He let out a long sigh.

"We were in different places. We weren't right for each other. Picture perfect couple on the outside but we really weren't."

"I loved you Oliver, I really did. I mean I know I was self absorbed at times, but I never stopped loving you." Her eyes watered. "I never thought you would turn to someone else."

"Ok I know the way we ended things isn't exactly the ideal way to end a relationship, but it happened and I can't take it back. Yes I loved you, but I'm with Felicity now, and I'm in love with her and I plan on staying with her and raising our child together. I wish you nothing but the best in your relationship Laurel. Our chapter in life has ended.

Laurel got up to leave out. When she opened the door, she was face to face with Felicity.

They hadn't seen each other since that little encounter at the restaurant. Her eyes immediately fell to Felicity's stomach. You could definitely notice the baby bump. Laurel's eyes kept shifting from Felicity down to her stomach.

Neither of them said anything.

She stopped in front of Felicity. "Congratulations," she said. "To the both of you." She turned and gave Oliver one final look then stormed off.

"How much did you hear?" Oliver asked.

"Enough, and you handled yourself very well," she smiled.

She grabbed his coat, and walked behind and put it on him. He sat on the edge of his desk and grabbed her hands.

"I meant everything too," he brought her hands up and kissed them.

"I know," she smiled.

"Ready to go see how this little munchkin is doing?" He rubbed her stomach.

"Yes I am."

Oliver kissed her on the lips. "Well let's go."

"Oh can we go back to the mansion tonight instead of our place?" she asked as they walked out.

Oliver pouted, "Why?"

"Because I want some of Raisa's cooking."

"Ok, I'll just have to sneak you away for a little while I guess," he said.

Felicity really wanted to go to the mansion because Thea had called her earlier. She was upset about something that happened with Roy and needed to talk. Felicity told her she would come by after the appointment. She didn't mention anything to Oliver because he would definitely go hunt Roy down if she knew Thea was crying.

* * *

The checkup went great. Everything was progressing well.

When they were leaving the doctor, Oliver got a text from John.

_We have a problem...Josh. Call me when you get a chance._

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
